Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!
by Kanon58
Summary: Each ARC could have some ORANGE, Not lemon but you would enjoy this for sure. Read it you wont regret. Inspired by the HxH Drama CD's, And Basically this is more for fangirls: KilluaxGon KuraxLeo HisokaxKura/Gon Killua vs kura? Read to know and Review! Also OmoxKura-PyroxKura [2013]
1. Orange 01: In the HotSpring

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 1 : IN THE HOTSPRING~!**

* * *

**Characters IN**

**Gon,Killua,Kurapika,Leorio and Hisoka who wasn't supposed to be there xD**

* * *

**Kurapika:** *shocks* W-When did we got on a Hotspring INN?!

**Gon:** HOTSPRING? 8D

**Leorio:** ahaha! HotSpring perfect for relax!

**Killua:** *whispers* who cares…

**Gon:** Killua what is Hotspring?

**Killua:** What?! You don't know what Hotspring is? Impossible! You suppose to know that since you live near forest and mountain!

**Gon:** How do I say… I never saw Hotspring before, but I did heard that word before…UGH…

**Leorio:** you will know when we got in!

**Kurapika:** nuuuuu….*whispering at the back*

* * *

_**[Inside the Hotspring]**_

**Hisoka:** Welcome~ ^_^

**All:** H-HISOKA!?

**Killua:** what are you doin here?! Don't tell me-Stalke-r

**Leorio:** why the hell are you here?!

**Hisoka:** relax I won't do anything dangerous FOR today.

**Killua:** for today…

**Gon:** So why are you here Hisoka? :D

**Hisoka:** *giggles* Fu~Fu~ your so cute my Gon. Im here to relax so relax as you do too….*smiles*

**Killua:** c-creepy.

**Leorio:** nevermind….

**Kurapika:** *trembling* s-showing infront of others b-body..Hotspring is-showing o-other *etc etc*

* * *

_**[ Inside the bath "HotSpring" ]**_

**Leorio:** *goes inside the water* ahh~ Paradise~ Paradise~

**Gon:** Ohhhhh-! So this is what hotspring is! Its like the Lagoon in our forest! :3

**Killua:** well that's HOT-SPRING YOU KNOW! =_=

**Gon: **eh?! Really? Then Hotspring is…?!

**Killua:** you don't know English of it aren't you…? =-=

**Gon:** Eh? 8D

**Hisoka:** ahh~ Indeed it's the best when all mens' taking a bath right?

**Leorio: **you've said it-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

**Gon&Killua:** EKK! *goes far away from Hisoka as possible*

**Hisoka:** Why are you guys so far away from me? Come near here. Anyway ive already told you, Im here to Relax so no need to be afraid.

**Killua:** I don't trust your words you stalker freak!

**Gon**: eto… ^^"

_***realizes something***_

**Gon:** Come to think of it where is Kurapika?

**All:** HUH?-

**Kurapika: ***hiding behind the door* [staring~~~~~] Jiiiiiiiii T_T

**Gon:** ^^" K-Kurapika…?

**Leorio:** Hey Kurapika! Your just over there~ Why not come join in? Its paradise you know ^_^

**Kurapika:** I REFUSE!

**Leorio:** eh? O_o" HUH? Why?

**Hisoka: **I just notice why are you being afraid entering the bath? How cute~ fufu

**Kurapika:** *shivers* W-why would I get in with people- I-I don't know? T_T"

**Leorio:** WHAT ARE YOU Talking about?! =_= Arent we friends for long? Why would you get embarrass this sudden!?

**Kurapika:** t-that's-

**Killua:** Leave Him ALONE.

**Gon:** ? :D

**Hisoka:** Oh come on~ *giggles*

**Leorio:** come on Kurapika were both males and were friends aren't we?

**Kurapika:** Friends?- Why would I show my n-n-n-naked body infront of you guys? T_T *jiiiii*

**Gon**: Ano, Kurapika? ^^"

**Killua:** JUST LEAVE HIM BE.

**Leorio**: HEY! WAIT WHERE YOU GOIN?!

**Kurapika:** I wont take a bath! Farawell~! *runs*

**Leorio**: whats' his problem? Geez…

**Hisoka:** he is just a weird of a kind ^^

**All:** THE ONE WHO TALKS!

* * *

_**[ And so after 5 minutes passed~]**_

**Kurapika:** *opens the door* Jiiiiii [ stares to the whole place]

GREAT. There's no one around~ *smiles and acts lovely*

Finally! I could go the hotspring! :D

_*enters the bath*_

**Kurapika:** ahh~~ paradise, paradise-

*notice a bubble from the bath*

Ah-

**Hisoka:** *APPEARS!*

**Kurapika:** *scared stiff* AH! H-HISOKA?!

**Hisoka:** Yo~

**Kurapika:** *hides with the towel* W-WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

**Hisoka:** what else? Waiting for you to come in ^_^

**Kurapika:** H-HUH?!

**Hisoka:** anyway, don't be afraid come here ^^ *holds Kurapika's both shoulders*

**Kurapika:** *struggles* NUUU!

**Hisoka:** Oh Come on, were both males so don't be so stubborn~

**Kurapika:** But I don't want to- S-Stop-!

**Leorio:** HOLD IT RIGHT THERE-!

**Kurapika&Hisoka**: O_O?!

**Leorio:** Hisoka… *angry*

**Hisoka**: oh my~

**Kurapika**: Leo..rio…*teary eyes*

**Leorio:** *eyes widen* HISOKA! What did you do to Kurapika?! His crying!

**Kurapika**: I didn't cried! *wipes tears*

**Hisoka:** I didn't do anything wrong, I just want to go near him that's all.

**Leorio:** as I thought something weird! When we got out the bath you suddenly vanish!

_***throws an object to Hisoka***_

**Hisoka:** *got hit* oh my-*collapse*

**Leorio:** *gets Hisoka* anyway! Come here you clown!

**Kurapika**: w-w-wait a minute, L-Leorio….- I-

**Leorio:** its alright, I understand, your just really that of a shy guy, no worries… *leaves*

**Kurapika**: *face blushing hard* AGH-~~ *collapse from embarrassment*

* * *

_**[Outside the bath]**_

**Kurapika:** [ was making a tea, and stirring with a smiling depressed face ]

Indeed, the MOONLIGHT is just so beautiful~

***repeatedly, STIRRING THE TEA.***

Indeed, the MOONLIGHT IS REALLY JUST BEAUTIFUL *eyes were sparkling blank*

**Gon:** *stares to the mumbling Kurapika over the terrace.* ahh…

**Leorio:** Whats wrong Gon? Where you staring at?

**Gon:** Im just wondering, what Kurapika doin over there drinking tea and um, he is mumbling something over and over….

**Leorio:** *pats Gon's shoulder* That's only, the way people are being depressed….

**Gon:** huh? 8D

**Kurapika**: *sips the tea* Indeed. The MOONLIGHT is really just this beautiful *one tear falls*

[ his innocence….was….tainted LMAO]

* * *

_**[ Inside the Room ]**_

**Killua:** AHH! PING PONG :D

**Gon**: Ping-pong? 8D

**Leorio:** alright! Lets play!

**Killua:** you got it!

***and so the both played***

**Killua:** thunder-Drive! *throws*

**Leorio**: Leorio super shield! *throws*

**Killua:** Not for long! Driver Shooter! *throws*

**Leorio**: CRAP-! *was hit on the face and collapses*

**Gon:** L-LEORIO! *cries* Hang in there Leorio!

**Kurapika:** [ Note: He is just in the corner, being emo with his repeated words saying,

_**[["I wont ever gonna take a bath again" ]] *over and over***_

**Gon:** Kurapika? ^^" err- L-LEORIO! HANG IN THERE!

**Killua:** we not even get started he already loose~ pff~

**Hisoka:** Then I'll play with you ^^ *has already ping pong*

**Gon:** why are you here again hisoka-

**Killua:** that is if you can defeat me~

**Hisoka**: Lets see~ ^^

* * *

***and so the both played***

* * *

**Killua:** *pants* hehh~ I never expected that you could catch up on me…*sweats*

**Hisoka**: that's my line fufu~ this is getting great, why not lets end it. *shows 3 ping-pong*

**Killua:** you've said it! *shows 3 ping pong*

**Gon**: ( I-IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?! O_O" )

**Hisoka:** *here I go! *attacks*

**Killua:** CRAP!-SHIT- *cant reach the ball* BUT I CAN! *reaches the ball but*

**Hisoka:** I wont let you! *throws the ball again!*

**Killua:** AH!-

**Gon:** *was going to get hit*

**Killua:** NO! GOOON! *jumps to protect Gon and pushes him on the floor*

**Leorio:** *wakes up* uh? *AND HE GOT HIT WITH THE BALL*

* * *

_***CRASH!***_

* * *

**Illumi:** *shows from the ceiling* Using NEN is forbid *hides again*

**Hisoka:** crap~ fu fu ^^"

_(( coughs, coughs ))_

**Killua:** are you alright Gon?

**Gon:** Yeah, I think so… *realizes* L-LEORIO!

**Leorio:** *dead like xD *

**Gon**: leorio! *goes to him* Hey are you alright?!

**Leorio:** what happen? *was awake*

**Gon:** what? You don't remember anything?

**Killua:** Did the Ping Pong ball, had erased your memory?

_**Kurapika: *got kurapika's attention***_

**Leorio:** yeah, but what I remember Kurapika was having teary eyes and-

**Kurapika:** *grabs Leorio suddenly* HEY LEORIO~ LETS PLAY PING-PONG OKAY? ^_^ *dark smile*

**Leorio:** W-WHAT?! O_O W-WHY WOULD WE?!

**Kurapika**: So that we could make you forget EVERYTHING.

**Leorio:** AS IF I WOULD LET THAT!

**Kurapika**: No complain! *gets him to play*

* * *

**[ * and so as the both played* ]**

* * *

**Kurapika**: I didn't expect for you to get this far…

**Leorio:** that's my line! Now your ping-pong handle is broken, im the winner!

**Kurapika**: Not for long… *shows the slipper*

**Leorio:** OxO eh?"

**Kurapika**: Its time to finish you.

**Leorio**: HEY WAIT! THAT'S NOT ON THE RULES! THAT'S CHEATING! For hitting the ball by that!

**Kurapika:** *smiles* Don't worry, this slipper wont hit the ball….

**Leorio:** then what could it be?

**Kurapika:** That is…*goes throw* YOURE FACE!

**Leorio:** UWAAH!

* * *

_***CRASH!***_

* * *

**Inn Mangaer:** *lectures them all* WHAT THE HECK YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS ROOM?! *blah blah blah*

**Killua:** tch~

**Gon:** why did I got scold too? *cries*

**Leorio:** my face…..my face!

**Kurapika:** serves you right.

**Leorio:** GRR! *glares to Kurapika*

**Hisoka:** fu~fu~ ^^

* * *

_**[ And so Night comes ]**_

*Everyone was sleeping except Leorio*

**Leorio:** geez, such a tiring day…. Uh-?

*stares to everyone's face*

_**[ Killua's face **__: sweating and face like hungry or irritated. ]_

_**[ Gon's face**__: was getting lost ]_

_**[ Hisoka's face **__: giggling along in a creepy way. ]_

_**[Kurapika's face: **__was like having a nightmare. XD ]_

**Leorio:** wait why the heck Hisoka is here? ==" Anyway all of them looks so tried…

**Killua:** *talks* argh~~~argh~ I hate you, grr~~ im hungry.

**Gon:** where am…~~? *was sleeping too*

**Hisoka:** one card…two cards…hehehehehe~~~

**Kurapika:** s-s-SPIDERS~~! *having nightmare*

**Leorio**: *looks to Kurapika* He is indeed tried, what kind of dream is he having anyway? ==.

_*looks to the clock*_

**Leorio:** time to sleep I guesss…. Goodnight Listeners~ *handsome face act*

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	2. Orange 02: The Elevator

How did you like the first part?

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 2 : ** **THE ELEVATOR**

* * *

**Characters In**

**Gon**

**Killua**

**Kurapika**

**Hisoka**

**The Girl in Heavens' Arena "Elevator Girl"**

* * *

**Gon **: Its time to go on where Hisoka's floor is waiting with…

**Killua:** right. Lets go.

*was about to get in the elevator*

**Kurapika**: Gon, Killua!

**Gon&Killua:** *looks back*!?

**Gon:** AH! KURAPIKA :D !

**Killua:** tsk~ *looks away*

**Kurapika**: *was going near*

**Killua:** GON LETS GO! HISOKA IS WAITING FOR US!

**Gon**: WAIT! KURAPIKA IS-!

**Killua:** *gets Gon in a dash through the Elevator*

**Kurapika:** WAIT! IM COMING WITH BOTH OF YOU! *chases*

* * *

_**[ Inside the Elevator ]**_

**Girl:** Where floor are we going to sir?

**Killua**: In the 200floor!

**Girl**: I will set it wait for a minute-

**Killua:** I CANT WAIT FOR THAT! *goes clicks the button so fast*

**Kurapika:** WAIT! *reveals bokken*

**Killua:** NO CAN DO! FAAASTEEEEER *rapidly clicking the button*

**GirL:** WHAT ARE YOU DOIN! DON'T YOU BROKE THE ELEVATOR BUTTO-N

**Kurapika:** I SAID WAIT! *throws the left bokken and was stuck to the Elevator closing door*

**Killua**: TCH!

**Gon:** What are you doin Killua?!

**Killua:** *reveals claws* *was about to slash the bokken*

**Girl**: STOP FIGHTING! THE ELEVATOR MIGHT CRASH!

**Kurapika:** *in super speed*

**Killua:** *SLASH!*

**Girl**: STOP-!

**Kurapika**: TCH! *throws another bokken*

**Killua: **Dammit! *was about to slash the other bokken*

**Gon: **HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN KILLUA?! O_O

**Girl: **YEAH RIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN! JUST STOP IT!

**Kurapika: ***reveals a knife and throws it to Killua*

**Killua: **AH! *shocks and was the knife stuck in the elevator closing door*

**Gon: **HUH?!

* * *

**Killua: ***was about to take off the knife but realizes Kurapika wasn't in his front anymore*

huh? Where did he go?!

* * *

**Gon: **YAY! KURAPIKA GOT IN THE ELEVATOR! ^w^

**Killua**: GUH….

**Kurapika: ***smiling to Killua* Hey, Tell me, why wont you let me in? ^_^

**Killua: ***looks away angry* tch~

**Girl: **atlast….they stop…*sobs8 and so, Now were going to the floor…*sobs*

**Kurapika**: *keep smiling to Killua*

**Killua:** *so…angry!*

**Gon:** So, what are you doin here Kurapika? :D

**Kurapika:** I don't know either, but I have the feeling that someone wants me here o.o

**Gon:** o.o ah—

**Killua**: I don't care!

**Gon**: Killua!

**Kurapika**: *smiling* did I do something wrong? ^^"

**Killua:** YEAH, A LOT!

**Kurapika**: huh? Oo

**Gon:** Killua stop it! Cut it out geez…

**Killua:** tsk~

**Girl:** we are now here *was crying*

* * *

_**[ Outside the Elevator ]**_

**Girl:** DON'T EVER COME BACK! DON'T EVER RIDE HERE AGAIN IF YOUR JUST GOING TO DESTROY THE ELEVATOR! BLAH BLAH BLAH!

**Killua:** nevermind her~

**Kurapika:** oh.

**Gon**: Its

**All:** Hisoka…

**Hisoka:** *playing cards* oh~ *stares to them*

**Gon**: Im ready to go.

**Killua**: you can do it Gon!

**Kurapika:** um what Hisoka doin here?

**Killua:** What do you care about it HUH!?

**Gon:** Well, me and Hisoka supposed to fight and um err…

**Hisoka:** *stands up and smiles* *reveals one card and throws it to Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** *gasp! And gets the bokken BUT* crap its broken ==

**Killua**: pff- *laughs*

**Kurapika:** *stares to Killua* T_T

**Hisoka:** Oh my, if it isn't Kurapika? Ive miss you

**Kurapika**: *shivers* w-what?!

**Hisoka:** anyway… *goes to Gon*

**Gon:** *gulps and gets ready*

**Hisoka:** *slowly….*

**Killua:** *tension*

**Hisoka**: *passes over gon with a smile face going towards….*

**Gon**: HUH? O.O" Wait Hisoka-?

* * *

**Hisoka:** *waves to Kurapika* Yo~ Why are you here? *smiling and was very near Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** *goes backwards* w-w-what are you doin…and, your too near….*cant breath*

**Hisoka**: Don't worry im just here to see your face~

**{ Hisoka trapped Kurapika on the wall }**

* * *

**Kurapika**: h-huh?! *scared stiff*

**Hisoka:** its been a while wasn't it? *touches Kurapika's shoulder*

**Kurapika:** *slaps Hisoka's hand* no it wasn't, and never been.

**Hisoka:** aww you really turning me on~

**Killua:** HEY! I THOUGHT YOU'RE HERE FOR GON!?

**Hisoka**: oh forgot, pardon me.

**Gon**: eto….

**Kurapika:** *goes far away a bit on the three*

Don't mind me, just continue what you guys supposed to do..

*fixs neck and gulps a bit while face blushing*

**Hisoka**: if you say so ^^

**Kurapika:** *looks away still blusing*

**Gon:** um…..

**Killua:** That's why I don't want Kurapika being with us coz this always happen! This freak always around if that FREAK is also around!

**Kurapika:** Me?! A Freak?!

**Gon**: Killua!

**Hisoka:** No its just coincidence~ right? *smiles to Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** *shocks and looks away* I have nothing to say~

**Hisoka:** so cold, but cute fu fu ^^

**Gon:** what about me? And why are you being like that to Kurapika Killua?

**Killua:** simple minded person like you…wont ever gonna understand… *mumbles*

**Gon:** What?

**Killua:** . . .

**Hisoka:** Anyway lets start

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_

_**THE END**_


	3. Orange 03: Killua Got a Fever!

Hi again!

How did you like the 2nd part?

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 3 : ** **KILLUA GOT A FEVER!**

* * *

**Gon:** this is bad this is bad! Killua got a fever! What should I do?! I don't know how to take care of a sick person! *panicks*

**Killua:** im alright, no need to take care of me, when I was young and got a high fever no one took care of me, it was part to train my body etc-

**Gon:** ^^" err…..well that's….

**Hisoka**: *pops from nowhere* Maybe I could help up

**Both**: H-HISOKA?!

**Gon:** how did you got here?!

**Killua**: again you stalke-rr

**Hisoka:** don't mistaken me, im just passing by~

**Killua:** passing by, this is inside my room you know!

**Gon:** anyway lets save that for later, Hisoka, just now you said you could help right? Then please help me to take care of Killua.

**Hisoka:** sure.

* * *

*gets a cold water and cloth*

* * *

**Hisoka**: ok then Killua-kun, here's your happy nappy towel ^_^

**Killua:** whatever just do it…*goes to bed*

**Gon:** ayay~ err if im right, Aunt Mito said that first you should squeeze the towel before putting it on the sick person forehead so that he wont feel the cold wa-ter-

**Hisoka:** *puts it on Killua's forehead without squeezing the cold water*

**Killua**: UWAAAH! SO COLD!

**Hisoka:** oopsie ^^

**Killua:** YOU DAMN CLOWN! Aint you going to make me feel more terrible?! A—AA-ACHUU!

**Gon**: Oh no! Killua! Are you alright?!

**Hisoka**: err…Maybe we should just call your friends to help?

**Gon:** Oh! Right! But…who?

**Hisoka:** hmm…lets see…how about that Lelorio and Kurapika will do?

**Gon:** Its LEO-RIO Hisoka… ^^"

**Killua:** WHAT?! KURAPIKA AND THAT?! NOWAY!

**Gon:** eh? Killua?

**Killua:** I wont let those two be here! Their in the way! ACHUU!

**Gon:** don't say that, its for your sake..

**Killua:** No! No ever never! Don't ever call them—ACHU-

**Hisoka:** Hello Kurapika. Its me Hisoka

* * *

_**{ Kurapika *in phone* Hisoka?!}**_

* * *

**Killua:** WHAT! ACHUU!

**Hisoka:** yeah me.

* * *

_**{ Kurapika: so its you, I should hung up-}**_

* * *

**Hisoka:** WAIT! I got something to tell you, we need your help.

_**{ Kurapika: help? And what do you need again?}**_

* * *

_Hisoka: Well you see,_

* * *

**Killua:** hey Gon tell Hisoka don't call Kurapika anymore! Ok?! Ok?!

**Gon:** well if you really insist then….

**Hisoka**: Well you see, theres a fever um its—

**Gon:** Hisoka.

* * *

**Hisoka:** GON?

_**{ Kurapika: WHAT?! Gon has a fever?! Hello Hisoka?!}**_

* * *

**Gon:** don't call Kurapika anymore… sorry..

**Hisoka:** ok fine. *back to the phone talk* And so then bye~

* * *

_**{Kurapika: HEY WAIT-}**_

*end of line*

**{{ Kurapika: …. Gon… I need to call Leorio…!}}}**

* * *

**Hisoka:** so, we would let you sick up like that?

**Killua:** yeah!

**Gon:** Killua…

**Hisoka**: anyway, if you need something I'll be right just here. *sits in the corner of the room playing cards*

**Killua**: just go out the hell already ==

**Gon:** So Killua…Um…

_*BAM! BAM! (knock Knock)*_

**Hisoka:** who could that be? I'll be checking it ok?~ *leaves*

**Gon**: o-ok….

* * *

_**{ In the door}**_

*opens the door*

**Hisoka:** welcome~

**Kurapika:** Hisoka?! I feel a déjà vu…

**Leorio**: why the heck you're here again Hisoka?!

**Hisoka**: well instead complaining why not just come in?

**Kurapika**: right, I forgot. GON! *runs into the room*

**Leorio**: wait up! *chases*

**Hisoka:** my my~ *closes the door*

* * *

_**[ In the room ]**_

**Kurapika:** Gon?! Gon?! Where are you-

*saw Gon sleeping*

**Kurapika:** Gon! Are you alright?!

**Gon:** oh.. *wakes up* Kura..pika..? Leorio..?

**Kurapika**: are you ok?

**Gon:** um yeah.

**Leorio: **hows your fever?

**Gon**: eh? Fever? No. I don't have. Killua has a fever…Not me.

**Kurapika&Leorio**: ehh…..

**Hisoka:** *on the corner playing cards*

**Killua:** dammit…..*mumbles* he's here.

**Kurapika**: hm? O.o

**Gon:** then please, take care of Killua.

**Kurapika:** Killua well err—

**Killua:** Don't touch me! Nor come near me! I might get sick!

**Kurapika**: err….um-

**Leorio**: though you're the one who is sick!

**Killua**: hmp!

**Kurapika:** err, I think I couldn't help today, so take care of Killua Leorio.

**Leorio:** you bet it.

**Kurapika**: Gon could we talk for a bit?

**Gon**: sure.

* * *

*talks in the corner*

**Kurapika:** hey did you just notice, that Killua is bit acting weird and cold towards me?

**Gon:** um, well about that probably—

**Hisoka:** probably he was indeed in high fever~

**Both:** *shocks* H-HISOKA?!

**Kurapika:** why do you always pop out like a ghost!?

**Gon:** that was a heart attack!

**Hisoka**: sorry if I was rude~ Anyway, Kurapika…

*goes near to kurapika*

**Kurapika**: w-what is it again? *goes backward on the wall and was trap*

**Hisoka:** don't be like that, im just being nice to you and yet…

**Kurapika:** I don't need your kindness.

**Hisoka:** how rude,but that's what I like to you~

**Kurapika:** excuse me but your getting creepier as ever

**Hisoka:** Really?

**Leorio**: Hey Kurapika Gon come here.

**Gon&Kurapika:** huh?

* * *

**Killua:** KURAPIIIKAA~~!

**Gon:** K-killua?

**Kurapika:** why Killua is acting strange?

**Killua:** wargh~~hate~~stawy~~away~~to G-Gon ACHUU!

**Leorio:** I think he have eaten something which causes abnormality to his mind.

**Hisoka**: like?

**Leorio**: hmm I don't know, but he aint in danger or anything.

**Kurapika**: I see.

**Gon:** Um Killua?

**Killua:** Gon.. *stares to Gon and smiles*

**Gon:** O_O

**Killua:** Gon be with me forever ok?

**All:** WHAT DA-!

**Gon:** e-eh!

**Kurapika:** what a confession to say?!

**Leorio**: Killua you should rest-

**Killua:** don't wanna! If I rest~~~ I mgith get lost to-G-GON! ACHUU!

**Leorio**: no that wouldn't

**Kurapika**: best way is to make him fall asleep

**Killua:** shut up you freak!

**Kurapika:** he called me a freak again…

**Leorio:** hey Killua! Stop calling Kurapika in that manner! Show some respect!

**Killua:** why would I reeessspeeect someoneee…I hate….eeee!

**Kurapika:** Killua…

**Gon:** NO! NO! Kurapika, you just misheard!

**Kurapika: .** . . I see I was a trouble for Killua. Im sorry. *leaves*

**Gon:** AH! WAIT KURAPIKA!

**Leorio**: Gon, be with Killua, let me handle Kurapika.

**Gon**: o-ok!

**Hisoka:** *just watching*

* * *

_**[ Outside the house ]**_

**Kurapika**: *in sulk*

**Leorio:** Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** *looks back slowly* . . . . . Leo…rio…

**Leorio:** Kurapika, are you alright?

**Kurapika**: yes am.

**Leorio:** don't lie, tell me the truth.

**Kurapika:** *chuckles a bit then sighs* seems like Killua hates me.

**Leorio:** no he aint, if he did he would kill you.

**Kurapika:** *chuckles* yeah, but…He is cold towards me… I wonder…

**Leorio:** he is just in pressure. That's all. Plus. *pats kurapika's head*

Even if everyone hates you, I'll be always be loving you…

**Kurapika:** *blushes eyes widened* L-LEORIO?!

**Leorio:** HEY! DON'T MISTAKEN THOSE WORDS! I-its friendship!

**Kurapika:** *giggles* thanks,…Leorio *smiles*

**Leorio**: *blush and smiles back* yeah.

* * *

_**[BACK AT THE ROOM ]**_

**Gon:** Kurapika! Leorio!

**Kurapika:** Gon..

**Leorio:** how is Killua?

**Gon**: he is fine now. His fever is gone.

**Kurapika**: that fast?

**Gon:** yep!

**Killua:** *yawns* finally have recovered!

**Leorio**: then with this its happy end right?

**All:** right!

**Hisoka**: achuu!

**All:** *looks to Hisoka* AH….DONT TELL ME…

**Hisoka:** tehe ^_^"

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	4. Orange 04: HxH-AcademyEN-Hisoka sensei?

woot woot how was it you think? XD

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 4 : Hunter x Hunter Academy! And Hisoka was the Teacher!?**

* * *

**Gon: ***wakes up* uh?

**Killua: **Gon its time for class~

**Gon**: class?...Wait! When did I wear uniform? So, this is uniform….*feels happy*

**Killua: **huh? =_="

**Leorio: **School, School, its been a while since I studied!

**Kurapika: **what am doin here anyway? If im right-

**Hisoka: ***DANG DANG* Now,Now everyone take a sit~

**All: **H-HISOKA!?

**Hisoka: **your right~ and I'm the teacher of this class so for today lets introduce-or…nevermind lets start~

***DANG DANG…***

**Hisoka: **ok time for test!

**Kurapika: **test?! In-instant!?

**Leorio: **he haven't teached us anything yet!

**Gon: **test-test-*shivers*

**Killua: **tch~

* * *

**Hisoka: **ok~ Killua-kun stand up.

**Killua: ***stands*

**Hisoka: **Question no. 1 How to kill someone?

**Killua: **HAH! THAT'S EASY! This test is mine! How to kill someone, That is slash off his throat in-instant!

**Hisoka: **BUUPBUU~ Wrong answer~

**Killua: **what!? How did I got wrong!?

**Hisoka: **I said, HOW TO Kill…Not in a one way killing action as a Zoldick heir ^^

**Killua: **tch~ *sits*

* * *

**Hisoka: **Question no. 2 for Gon~

**Gon: ***gulps* its my turn….crap….*stands*

**Hisoka: **What do you think is my favourite person? ^_^

**Gon: **ugh…I have no idea…Sorry teacher**.**

**Hisoka: **awww anyway, that wasn't my real question~

**Gon**: eh!? I see…

**Hisoka: **and so for the real question, What is the other term of Nature?

**Gon: **err…other teeerm….errr…ERRR! Um, Nature?

**Hisoka: **BUUPUU~ Wrong answer, the answer is Living creature~

**Gon: **h-how did that happen?!

* * *

**Hisoka: **and so then, Next is Lelorio

**Leorio**: ITS LEORIO! NOT LELORIO! *stands*

**Hisoka: **Question no.3 How to revive a dead person? :D

**Leorio: **HUH?! What are you talking about? Theres no way to revive a dead corpse—

**Hisoka: **buupuu~ Wrong Answer, As a doctor you should know the answer~

**Leorio: ***pisses off* WHAT! THERE'S NOWAY TO REVIVE SOMEONE WHO IS DEAD BY MEDIC! AND IM NOT A DOCTOR YET EITHER!

**Hisokas: **Hai,Hai Lastly but not the least…Kurapika~Please stand~

* * *

**Kurapika: ***was reading a different book* o_o ah….*hides the book* Ok…( this snobby pervert clown..)

**Hisoka: **Here is your Question, Question no. 4…What is simply scientific name of Monkey?

**Kurapika:** HAH! That's easy, very easy. That is- _The "Monkeys" scientific name is Catrol Vancliechin_

There are many species of monkey worldwide.

_Macaca fascicularis_ (macaque) is only one of them. Others are _Chlorocebus aethiops_ (vervet monkey) ,_Mandrillus sphinx_ (mandrill) _, Papio cynocephalus, Papio anubis_ (2 baboon species) and the critically endangered and brighly coloured Brazilian _Leontopithecus rosalia_ . The latter is the name of the Golden Lion!

**Hisoka: **BUUPUU~ Wrong answer~

**Kurapika; **WHAT!? H-How did that happen?! Im not wrong!

**Hisoka: **No, you are indeed correct, but im asking the Simply formula…Means the shortword for the formula not the whole raises of its formula~

* * *

**Kurapika: **NO-WAY…A PERSON LIKE ME WHO IS SMART…WAS….nuuuuu! *in despair*

**Killua: ***chuckling in the corner and laughing*

**Gon: ***sobs sob*****

**Leorio: **damn you, damn you….damn you.. *mumbling*

**Hisoka: **My my such an eerie~ students…None of you got the correct answer, Teacher Hisoka was disappointed~

**Leorio: **YOUR NOT EVEN A REAL TEACHER AT ALL!

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

* * *

**Pakunoda: **Hey Hisoka, Stop bullying the students of yours~ Its time for my class so get out!

**Hisoka**: but this classroom is mine~ so I don't want to go out yet~

**Pakuda: **just go already! The other section is waiting for you!

**Hisoka: **fine fine. And so then farewell my students~

**Leorio: **DON'T COME BACK!

**Pakunoda: **And so im your teacher on the 2nd test**.**

**Gon: **AH- I-ts Pakunoda-san!

**Killua: **oh its her!

**Leorio: **a phantom troupe member…In here!? Noway!

**Kurapika: ***eyes widened* a..Spider….*red eyes*

**Leorio: **Hey Kurapika, are you alright?

**Kurapika: ***looks down* [ no comment ]

**Leorio: **hello?

**Gon: **Kurapika…

**Killua: **hmp~!

* * *

**Pakunoda:** the time start!

* * *

*and so after the test*

* * *

**Pakunoda: **hmmm… Gon is zero

**Gon: **AYAY~ ˆ^^"

**Pakunoda: **Killua and Leorio are good.

**Killua: **hehe

**Leorio: **fufu

**Pakunoda: **The chain guy is…excellent impressive…

**Kurapika: **[ no comment ]

**Pakunoda**: *memory nen activated* I see, someone of you just cheated

**All: !?**

**Pakunoda: **none of you cant lie for my NEN is reading memory. Now tell me…Did you cheat?

**Killua: **[ such a deadly question! I need to escape! ]

**Kurapika: ***sighs* too late~

**THE END**

* * *

**I guess that was short or um? anyway, **

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	5. Orange 05: HxH Radio! With guest Hisoka

**__Me: Hai hai everyone! Thanks for the reviews im so happy XD**

**All: Dont play with us!**

**Me: XD TEHE**

* * *

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 5 : HxH Radio~! With guest Hisoka!**

* * *

**Gon&Killua: **Welcome in HUNTER HUNTER RADIO DES~!

**Gon:** Hello to everyone who is listening!

**Killua: **that is if they have ears!

**Gon: **...Killua...

**Killua:** Never mind that, anyway Kurapika and Oreo is here too!

**Kurapika: **Nice greetings to everyone...*bows*

**Leorio: **YEAH- Wait! Its Leo-rio! Not Oreo!

**Killua:** fine,fine, anyway lets get on to the topic.

**Hisoka: **hey, forgotten me?

* * *

**Kurapika: **Well then everyone, today we will read a fan letter to our fans who are...our...fan...?

**Leorio: **geez, give me that! *takes the script*

**Kurapika:** *glares...*

**Leorio: **Today is time to check the LOVE letters of our small little kittens all over the world who has a BIG crush on me! Yes right, I Leorio who is the handsome of all...!

**All: **NOWAY!

**LeoriO; **whats with you guys?! Picking a fight?! HUH!?

**Kurapika: **No one hav said that you were handsome...

**Leorio:** you!-

**Killua: **Geez, you guys are endless anyway...Gon you better read the first letter..

**Gon: **e-eh?! M-me?! But i cant rea-

**Killua: **just do it.

**Gon: **H-hai! *opens the letter*

**Hisoka:** hey what about me? what about me? hello?

* * *

**Gon:** *reads the letter*

**_"Dear: Hunter-sama, Im just wondering if Kurapika and Leorio-SAN will be together as the story progess and if Killua and Gon will grow up to be MAN and BRIDE-"_**

**Leorio: **_CUT! CUT! CUT!_ WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT LETTER?! GIVE ME THAT!

**Kurapika:** Indeed, that letter is shameful.

**Killua: **chill down chill down,although i didnt get what she meant on the letter..

**Hisoka: **hello?

**Leorio: ***continues to read*

_**Will their be some 'yaoi' inflict in the whole series...Would it be Orange,Lemon,Blueberry or something as Strawberry or more on...?..P.S. Hisoka and Illumi looks great...I wonder if Hisoka is still a cherry."**_

_** *throws the paper on the ground***_

I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL.

**Kurapika:** Indeed.

**Killua:*** sighs*

**Hisoka:** heeelooo...?

* * *

**Gon: **Hey can i ask, Kurapika what is yaoi?

**All: **_*stunned!*_

* * *

**Kurapika: **G-Gon somehow, what kind of answer w-would you..want..?

**Killua: **oi,oi are you serious asking that?

**Leorio: **Gon..you..

**All: **_[indeed your so simple minded and innocent] =_=||_

**Gon: **hm?

**Kurapika: ***coughs* Well Gon..Yaoi is a thing that..Both males...falls for each...other...*gulps*

**Gon: **eh? 8D what?

**Killua:** *sighs* I think this will be a long chat...save that later..

**Gon: **I see, then how about Orange and Lemon?

**All: **_*THUNDER STRIKE!*_

**Gon: **um everyone?

**Killua:** Listen here Gon...

**Orange** is..a type of yaoi which there isnt really any yaoi happening, but just the people around are greenminded..Which examples Kurapika and Leorio.

**Leo&Kura: ***nods in agreement* TEH- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!? O_O*

* * *

**Killua: **i said you guys are example product for ORANGE.

**Kurapika:** that can be no happening!

**Leorio: **Why would i be pair up with this stinky guy?! *points to Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** *death stare* Well as if, i would allow to be paired up with an old man like you.

**Leo&Kura:** YOU!-*was about to fight*

**Gon: **ayay~ Then what about Lemon?

**Leorio: **thats-

**Kurapika: LEMON **is a Hard type of yaoi, Its where you can say who is the Fem.' character and Male character...And that examples Hisoka and Gon...Or Killua and Gon.

**Gon&Killua:** EHHH!?

**Killua: **hey! just now! you did that on purpose! Were not like that! Unless Hisoka is!

**Hisoka: ***chuckles* indeed i love Go-

**Kurapika: **Indeed, however everyone could see of how the both of you looks!

**Killua:** you damn driven revenge...

**Kurapika:** what..?!

**Leorio: **hey who would be the female?

**Kurapika: ***looks both kill and gon* Of course its Gon.

**All: **EHH!

* * *

**Gon: ***gulps* I should better learn to stay away from Hisoka...Then what is Blueberry anyway?

**Kurapika:** uh- that is-**-**

**Leorio: **THAT IS BOTH MALES ON SAME AGE FALLS FOR EACH-OTHER IN THORN!

**All: **_*thunder strike*_

**Killua: **ugh...like?

**Leorio: **its obvious..*points to Kurapika*

Like Kurapika x Hisoka,Illumi x Hisoka, Kuroro x Kurapika, Kuroro x Hisoka!

**Kurapika: ***shivers!* What the hell-! Why me?! Why always me!? You pervert!

**Leorio: **but its just the truth face it! On that feminine face of yours everyone could fall not only girls but males too!

**Kurapika: **you scu**-**

**Killua: ***laughs* AHAHAHAHAHA I AGREE NO MORE!

**Kurapika: ***blushes in embarassment* I'll kill you after this...*death glare to Leorio*

**Gon: ***chokes in throat* i should have never ask...Anyway this is for todays show!

**Hisoka: **Wait i still havent appeared and havent said anything just yet arent i the guest-

**Killua: **hai! hai! So long! See you next week on...*looks in camera*

**All: **HUNTER HUNTER RADIO~!

**Hisoka**:...thats mean...*sobu~*

* * *

**Behind the studio...**

**Kuroro:** Did they just said...Me and the chain guy?

**Hisoka:** *sniffs* uh yeah..

**Illumi: **why am paired up with Hisoka?

**Hisoka:** oh come on Illumi were bestfriends~! *hugs*

**Illumi: **you will have to pay 5jiness for hugging me...

**Hisoka:** so cold~ How about Kuroro?

**Kuroro: ***sips coffee* honestly, The chain guy has a beautiful face as if he was a girl...Not bad i guess..

**Hisoka: **no, im asking about us being paired?

**Kuroro: ***sips again*,, that would be a doubt of creepy..

**Hisoka: ***creepy giggle* maybe i should just hunt my Lovely Apple~!

* * *

**Gon: ***shivers* IYAAH!

**Kurapika: **whats wrong Gon?!

**Gon: **Just now i felt something very disgusting...

**Killua:** its probbaly the punishment for asking what yaoi is...dumb head...

**Leorio: **come on lets eat..

**All:** ok~!

* * *

**Kurapika:**_ ... But i did felt, someone creeeped out like Gon did...I wonder who was it?_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	6. Orange 06: A Small Preview X OMAKE short

**Lets Meet Hunter x Hunter Characters once again!**

* * *

**Gon:** Hello! Im Gon Freecs the original protagonist ^w^

**Killua: **..Killua, Killua Zoldyck...

**Kurapika:** Im Kurapika.

**Leorio:** My name is Leorio Paladiknight~!

**Hisoka: **mine is Hisoka~** [ Hisoka means 'Secret']**

**Leorio: **Hey im just wondering, whenever you introduce yourself, you have never said your surname Kurapika..

**Killua: **Oh i just notice that...

**Kurapika: **I do not need to say my surname just becoz im introducing who am...

**Gon: **But now i wonder why wont you tell?

**Kurapika: ***looks to Gon*

**Killua: **is it becoz your hiding your identy as a Kuruta?

**Kurapika:** *looks to killua*

**Leorio:** Are you afraid to be discovered?

**Kurapika:** *looks to Leorio*

**Hisoka**: ..so?

**Kurapika:** *sighs* its not like im hiding or something..its just i dont want everyone to know who exactly am..

**Leorio:** isnt that the same? =.=

**Kurapika**: If i said outloud my name is Kurapika Kuruta...i wonder how people around me will react...

**Killua:** we have reveal a side of Kurapika...

**Gon**:..kurapika...

Hisoka: why am always being outcast?

_**THE END**_

_**BY THE WAY**_

_**2011 series even in OLD...they say...**_

_**"Ore wa Gon!"**_

_**"Ore Killua."**_

_**"Ore no Namae wa Leorio-san...Sore o yonde ne!"**_

_**"Watakshi wa Kurapika"**_

_**"Boku Hisoka...tachan~ 3 " *winks***_

_**Me: O_O...**_

* * *

_**Didnt you find it odd, only kurapika doesnt use ore o_o**_

_**For those who doesnt know 'ore' ore is for males in japanese...while watashi wa for fem, while boku is for any gender, but mostly being used by young brothers... :)**_

**Anyway thats all... :P**

* * *

**Dont worry theres' more this is just somewhat preview XD**


	7. Orange 07: Hisoka's Foot Massage!

**_ WERE BACK IN THE LINE XD_**

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 6 : ****Hisoka's Foot Massage!**

* * *

**Hisoka:** welcome everyone, now I Hisoka will show you my magnificent Foot spa which I learned from my friend Illumi!

**Killua: **from my brother? Impossible!

**Gon: **Foot spa is…um massaging a feet?

**Killua:** yep

**Gon: **ohh~

**Hisoka:** yes, and I would like to start it on Kurapika~ *looks to Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** why me?!

**Hisoka: **that's becoz, I want to hear your lovely scream~ hehehe

**Kurapika:** hmf, As if I would do that. A calm person like me who is always ready would scream just becoz of a massage. **_THERES NOWAY THAT COULD BE HAPPENING~!_ ***cool*

**Hisoka: **we would know if we started~^^

**Kurapika;** Bring it on then!

**Hisoka:** then please take a seat~

**Kurapika: ***sits*

**Gon: **does it going to be hurt?

**Hisoka:** a bit, but you will feel paradise~

**Killua:** I smell something fishy.

**Hisoka: **well then lets get started~

**Kurapika: **hm? Whats with that white cream-HHNN HAHH!

**Hisoka:** hooh~ you have a lot of weak spot~ Now let me hear more of your sweet voice! *massages his feet more*

* * *

**Kurapika: **W-WHAT-THERES NO WAY—HAAHHNNN! HAHAHAH! *laughs outloud*

**Hisoka: **hooh~ your squeeking a lot Kurapika~ How about here?

**Kurapika:**_ A-HAH-AHH! hnnn-!-AHAHAHA! N-NO!_

**Hisoka: **and here?

**Kurapika: **NUU! NOT THERE-AHHH HNN AHH!

**Gon: **Kurapika does it hurt!? Does it hurt!? *scared*

**Killua:** scared or more like, he is screaming in tickle~

**Kurapika: **N-NOT OVER THERE—WOOAH! AHAHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHA! *reckless laugh*

**Hisoka: **what should you say? What should you say? Kufufu

**Kurapika:**_ S-S-SPIDER-AHH-S-SPIDERS```! AHAHAH! HNNN HAHH!_

**Hisoka: **oops don't get so wiggly, could you guys please handle him for me?

**Killua: **AS YOU WISH! *holds kurapika who is reckless laughing outloud for real*

**Kurapika: **NO! STOP! NO—NO MORE—AHAHAHAH! HNN AHHH! AHAHAHA *laughs*

**Hisoka:** you're a lot of sensitive as I guess

**Kurapika:** I DON'T WANT IT ANY—MOOOREE!AHAHA S-STOP! C-CUT IT OUT ALREADDDY!AHAHAHA

**Gon: **does it hurt Kurapika!? Does it hurt !? *totally scared*

**Hisoka;** and so then lets stop~ *stops*

* * *

**Kurapika: ***pants from laughter* ugh, that was nothing to me! *acting cool*

**Hisoka: **then how about another one? *touches him again*

**Kurapika: **N-NOO! STOP! NOT THERE-AHNNNNNN AH-HAHH! AHAHAHAH *laughs out again*

**Killua: **he is broken~

**Hisoka:** ok then, lets stop here. Such a lovely scream, I thank you.

**Kurapika:** *stares to hisoka*

**Hisoka: **Oh come on, don't stare at me like that with those eyes~ Or I'll get turn on more.

**Kurapika: **hmp!~

* * *

**Leorio:** *comes in scene* HEY! WHATS WITH THE FUZZ?! I heard Kurapika's voice outloud as if he was screaming in a weird way! Whats goin on here?

**Kurapika;** No, I didn't scream. I never did.

**Killua:** No he did! Don't lie!

**Kurapika:** *acts cool* No I wasn't.

**Killua: **you damn liar!

**Hisoka: **Anyway next is Killua-kun

**Killua:** why even me!?

**Hisoka:** I want Gon to be the last so you're the next one.

**Gon: **eh!? I was in too!? O_O

**Killua: **why would i!

**Kurapika:** unfair, if your brave, you must do it!

**Killua: **damn you…

* * *

**Leorio:** huh?

**Killua:** I know, why not you also try out Leorio?

**Leorio:** try what?

**Gon: **Hisoka's foot massage.

**Leorio: **ok if I could try out!

**Hisoka:** well then lets start *gets leorio's feet and stops immidiatelty*

**Leorio: **whats wrong?

**Hisoka: **lets stop, your feet is so rough. Its breaking my beautiful hands.

**Leorio:** UWHAT!? DAMN YOU YOUR PICKING A FIGHT DON'T YA!

**Gon: **Leorio don't! don't! *stops leorio*

* * *

**Hisoka: **so your next Killua, you're a Zolydick heir aren't you? So this aint nothing to you…

**Killua;** f-fine…*sits*

**Hisoka:** Now I Hisoka will show you my pretty white cream agent~

**Kurapika:** why is that whenever its coming from your mouth, it sounds so perverted Hisoka!

**Hiasoka: ***smiles to kurapika* your just being too sensitive and greenminded kurapika ^^

**Kurapika:**_ N-NAH!-*LOOKS AWAY*_

**Killua:** stinky~

**Gon: **don't die Killua ok?!

**Hisoka**: so lets start~

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	8. Orange 08: THE PHONE

**_THIS IS THE LAST ONE :3_**

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

**_By the way i mean no harm to the Cross over of the Anime. Someone requested me only :|_**

**_Dont feel bad about the other anime cuz im also a fan of the other anime please dont flag OwO_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**THE PHONE**

**Kurapika:** Leorio. The fanservice was cancelled for the other network Pandora Hearts took the contract and now I was left alone with Hisoka and Kuroro who I don't want to be with. And yet you goin to leave me just becoz you found a cute girl?!

**Leorio:** what are you talking about? I never saw another pretty girl face than you, thought your not even actually a girl.

* * *

**Kurapika**: But I saw your phone. There's a cute picture named Alice, that for some reason I heard that name somewhere before.

**Leorio:** B-BUT! I just met her! She kick me and telling I was her slave calling me seaweed head screw and stole my phone! And wait! Why the heck are you checking my phone without my permission?!

* * *

**Kurapika:** as expected, Leorio was indeed of an easy target, really stupid, and making another dumb story. Really, I pity your foolishness…I wish I had never been partnered up with you on fanservices…

**Leorio:** oh come on pal! Whenever you talk to me you always treat me cold and harsh, as if like we didn't spend our days in hunter exam ey?

* * *

**Kurapika: **What? Did you just called me PAL?! Even once the author didn't call me that!

**Leorio: **whats wrong with you?! Whats wrong for me calling you PAL?! Arent we partners?!

* * *

**Kurapika: **partners? Partners your face! I was only getting alone with you that time coz I was new with the fanservice shooting! But I never treat you as my real partner idiot!

**Leorio: **what?! So all of it was a lie?! Telling me: "Want to partner with me Leorio?" just becoz of the fanservices?! You played me, but I played well. Coz I did also use you HAH!

* * *

**Kurapika: **you scumbag, perverted oldman! As I thought you really indeed to be punish. You need to be tied up on my chain through the depths of abyss.

**Leorio: **hey wait! I thought when you used your chain on a NON-spider you would die?! Are you crazy!?

**Kurapika:** that doesn't matter, at very least we would die together…

* * *

**Alice:** *pops out suddenly* OH LELORIOOO! MY SEAWEED SCREW HEADED SLAVE! IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YA!

**Leorio:** ekk! Alice-sama?!

**Kurapika: ***gasp* you..arent you the one on the phone who was stealing my partner?!

**Leorio: **hey I thought we weren't partners at all?

**Kurapika: **shut up. You're a nuisance.

**Leorio: **r-roger...

* * *

**Alice: **and who are you bupple head? Are you that Kurapika Kuruta that has nothing better to do but avenge for dead people? AHAHA How lame :P

**Kurapika:** take that back, don't dare spit the name of the Kuruta clan on that filthy mouth of yours you slut!

**Alice: **HAH! The one who's talking you asexual crossdresser!

**Kurapika:** that's it, I have enough on this trash play. Its time to clean up the mess and go buried the two of you with Uvogin, whom ive just killed yesterday.

**"A PROPER WAY TO BURY YOUR ENEMY AFTER KILLING THEM, THIS IS HOW TO BE A GENTELMEN! XD"**

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Thanks for the people who read!**_


	9. Orange 09: Chase the Stupid Spider

_GOOD NEWS: WE ARE BACK AT THE CHANNEL-!CANT BELIEVE? I PLANNED TO CONTINUE THIS! I WILL-NOT COMPLETE ANYMORE- BUT MORE FUNNY THINGS WILL HAPPEN!-i guess?_

_Though this chap may not be funny as it was before...Cuz, my cousin left me, she is working now. She is the one helping me with my jokes e.e" but oh well, lets see what would happen now xD_

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 9 : Chase the Stupid Spider****  
**

* * *

***Inside the trick tower***

**Gon,Killua,Leorio and Kurapika falled inside the trick tower.**

**Leorio:** Alright Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** *startled* W-what?!  
**Leorio:** I can't bare to take this... *does slams Kurapika on the wall*

**Kurapika:** *blush face* w-what are you trying to do Leorio?! *struggles*

**Leorio:** Shut up and listen to me Kurapika.

**Kurapika:** *stunned* Leorio...On whatever your trying to do. Please dont do it-Dont continue to-

**Leorio:** But-I want to help you!

**Kurapika:** *felt lamed*_ thats all...?!_-ugh, help me on what? *pushes Leorio to move out*

**Leorio:** Searching for the spider you meant!

**Kurapika:** um, Leorio, Spider's are dangerous...

**Leorio:** I know. But, i don't want you to do this alone! Right Gon?!  
**Gon:** Yes! So Kurapika let us help you!

**Killua:** ...ugh, what was this about?

_*While Leorio explaining to Killua*_

**Killua:** I see. We indeed need to help him just that?

**Leorio:** yep!

**Killua:** how stu-

**Gon:** *exclaimed and points at the roof* A SPIDER!

**All:** -WHAT?! *looks above*

* * *

**-Kurapika:** a spider! *just seeing a normal spider eyes turned scarlet*

**Killua:** tche, that's not the spider you meant dont ya-

**Leorio:** On guard! It will attack!

**Gon:** *believes* R-really?!

**Killua:** Gon i dont think that spider is what Kurapika talking abou-

**Kurapika**: ugh! I hate spiders...! *mumbling to self*

**Killua:** i guess...*facepalm*

* * *

_**30mintues had pass they all still staring to the spider on the ceiling.**_

* * *

**Killua:** Hey, its been 30 mins passed since we are staring for that stupid spider...

**Gon:** I wonder when he will go down? And, looks like he is eating something from his mouth...a white silk or something?

**Leorio:** What?! its been 30 minutes passed since then? What the hell is he taking his time eating his darn launch?!

**Kurapika:** *facepalm* Leorio, Guys..I'm actually looking for the GeneiRyodan SPIDER not a Bitsy Witsy spider! *stomp feet* Stop wasting time...! Lets move on to the stage!

**Killua:** ah! The spider is getting away! Gon use your fishing rod!

**Gon:** e-eh?! B-But there still aint bait yet- Plus isnt worms only use for fish not spiders?

**Leorio:** Who cares! He is still eating that darn mitty launch!

**Kurapika:** Leorio-thats a web, not a food!-Please guys. How long do you keep planning this stupidity? *sighs*

**Killua:** how rude! am not! *points to Gon*

**Gon:** what- did you mean by pointing that am the stupid one?! How mean Killua! *pouts*

**Leorio:** enough said! I'm gonna kill that spider!

**Gon**: But Kurapika said it aint nessesa-

**Kurapika:** Quit it! lets go!

* * *

**On the Trick tower stage**

**Ippo:** You are here on Trick tower to fight each of the prisoners... *lets skip the long explanation like in the series as you watched*

**Tompa:** how would you know, you guys are late!

**Leorio:** i dont want to hear that from you stupid fat-!

**Killua:** Now, Now, lets get this over...this game is kinda getting bored...

**Gon**: am not stupid...*still pouting with short sob*

**Kurapika:** *sighs* Enough.

**Ippo:** And so then let the fight begins-!

* * *

**Kurapika's Turn to fight...**

**Majitani:** Behold~! *removes cloak* I Majitani- *reveals spider tattoo* I'm Spider-man!

**All:** *shocks!*

**Killua:** H-he's spider man?! Why the Fuck is he blue?! O.O"

**Gon:** He has no webs like the little spider O_O!

**Leorio:** I thought he was franklin stein!

**Tompa:** Or Goblin!

**Majitani:** what now? afraid at me...? huh!

**Kurapika:** *eyes blaze in scarlet and in no time crushed Majitani's face*

**All:** *stiff in silence*

. . . .

**Kurapika:** Let me tell you three warnings...1st, Spider is Color red, not blue-and look at your distorted face..., 2nd...Dont ever insult spider man again nor say that name or else...

I will be your worst nightmare...*blazed eyes*

**All:** *gasp*

**Tompa:** he is not on drugs isnt he?!

**Leorio:** Scarlet eyes... I knew it! They are real-though...i kinda want them too...*sparks*

**Killua**: *mocks Leorio* Never will, and, What will happen if i show Kurapika some spider? *grinning evil*

**Gon**: *srcatching head* I dont understand, what happen to the little spider we are chasing?

* * *

**Later on outside the trick tower**

**Killua:** *grinning* I have a suprise gift for you Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** *eyebrow raised* what could it be?

**Killua:** *shows palm with spider* THIS! XD

**Kurapika:** *scarlet eyes activated* WHAT THE! KILLUA! YOU KNOW I HATE SPIDERS! *angry*

**Killua:** woh-woh! Chill down! I'm sorry!

*was smiling* But anyway...Forgive me, and as an apology...Let us just watch a movie...

*gives Kurapika a piece of CD*

**Kurapika:** *eyes widen* wha-t-_-!_

**Killua:** *poker face* Spider Man XDDD

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	10. Orange 10: Kurapika's Fangirls are SCARY

**You must read first my fic called :~Letter's of Hunters or else you won't understand the Joke on this chapie. :D**

* * *

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 10 : Kurapika's Fangirls are Dang SCARY**

* * *

**Fangirl : **Omg! I love the way they deliver the letter! Will you make sequel Kanon-sama?

**Kanon:** *sips pipe*...i actually want to put all the letters of the character. But like i said im out of idea so i did only made five for them... though i wanna put kuroro XD

**Fangirl :** Oh really? Gosh! I can imagine it! xD

**_Note this is the fantazation of the fangirl_**

_**~Kuroro:** "I love Kura-chan! Why is he angry with me? T.T_

* * *

**Kanon:** U-Um.. ^^ that is just your Imagination...Really...*face-palm*

**Fangirl :** I know! But-Haha! And Kurapika kicks him and punches him! Then Togashi-sensei would have said,

**_Note this is the fantazation of the fangirl_**

_**~Togashi:** "My gosh, you are so married!"_

_**~Leorio:** "Don't be baka! Kura belongs to me! ò.ò"_

* * *

**Kanon :** O.O" um miss, i think you shouldn't do that... Poor Togashi-sama e.e"

**Fangirl :** But i'm not yet done!

_**Note this is the fantazation of the fangirl **_

_**~Togashi:** "Ok, I'll kill Kura...so you will not have to fight!"_

_**~Me:** *grabs ten bazookas* Say it again?! ò_ò"_

* * *

**Kanon:** *gulps* Should you really be doing that o_o!?

**Fangirl :** Shut up! Be silence! Just listen...!

**Kanon:** h-hai! *shooks head*

_**Note this is the fantazation of the fangirl**_

_**~Omokage:** "Can I continue? xD_

_**~All:** No! Leave Him Alone!_

_**~Gon:** *cries likd a baby* Mito-San my hair...my hair! *sobs 2x*_

_**~Killua:** why theres a lot of stalker! Ugh!_

_**~Hisoka:** ringo-Chan, dont mind ur hair for me ur cute~_

_**~Gon:** umm o.o"_

_**~Leorio**: im tired of being dumb let me have Kurapika!_

_**~Kuroro:** i wont let you._

_**~Omokage:** too bad he is mine_

_**~Kurapika:** crap why even bastard and leorio?!_

_**~Pyro:** nu, imma goin to kill him xD_

* * *

**Kanon:***hides inside a trashcan* I don't want to get Killed form whatever you have done...I'm out of this! O_O!

**Fangirl:** oh come on! What could possibly you are being afraid about-

_GYAAAAH!_

* * *

**. . . Please stand by, still channel is being fixed. Please come back again later . . .**

* * *

**Kanon: **Hai hai, then Minna-sama, let's call for the Fangirl 2!

**Fangirl 2:** Hi Kanon-chan. :)

**Kanon: **Say, what do you think about the Upcoming Movie of HxH?

**Fangirl 2: **I saw the website last month and now it changed a lot that horror mansion might belong to Omokage cuz he looks like a vampire xDD

**Kanon:** *laughs* Oh vampire? xD

**Fangirl 2: **Omokage and Kurapika's Blood xPP Cause Kurapika is a virgin...Fresh one xDDD

**Kanon: **O.O" *gulps* um...W-what are you trying to say now 2? o_O

**Fangirl 3: ***appears from nowhere* KYAAA! I AGREEE!

**Kanon: **Hey wait wait its not yet your time to show up! O-O"

**Fangirl 3: **waaaa stupid perverted mind! (mine) and Omokage a vampire! ~waa i agree there a many questions about the page! but the puppet is Retsu? o.o well it looks a little like him but . . i dont know :/

**Kanon: **Um excuse me ^^" does not we are talking abou-

**Fangirl 3: **im a greenminded person be careful xDDD

**Fangirl 2: ** rolf! once upon a time there is a human name Kurapika the fairiest of all...and the big bad wolf vampire Omokage wants Kurapika's fresh blood for the eternal beauty? xDD

**Kanon: **I thought Kuroro was the wolf, Killua a Cat, Gon a Dog, Leorio a monkey..Kurapika a rabbit while Hisoka is a snake...~ *whispers*

**Fangirl 3:** I agree! Hunter x Hunter vampire version! 3:)

* * *

**Pardon Once again. We'll be back after Commercial.**

* * *

**Fangirl 3: **how about zombie version? =w=b

**Fangirl 2: **Zombie-Kurapika?! O.ò Waaaahh, he scares me! .

**Fangirl 3: **no no...chigau desuyo..i meant..all of them are zombies and kurapika will kill em all xD the last SURVIVOR kuruta! see? XDDD

**Kanon: **um guys...this supposed to be talk about everything not only about-

**Fangirl 2: ***not listening* Also Pairo seems like a zombie...seriously...

**Fangirl 3: ***ignores Kanon* omokage king of zombie...he is nemesis XP

**Kanon:** Guys, stop that O.O" that's not good...guys stop thi-

**Fangirl 2: **Omozombie! Hihihihi xDD...

**Kanon: **why do you guys dislike Omokage that much? =.="

**Fangirl 3: ***still ignoring Kanon* crap...we better run xD

**Fangirl 2: **We better shot ourselves! xD

**Fangirl 3: **or hang our selves?! xDD

**Fangirl 2: **Yes, or hide ourselves! Omokage is searching for us! O.o

**Fangirl 3: **o_o stalker? geez...a lot of pedo and hentai these days xD

**Kanon: **Girls...Please stop! OO

**Fangirl 2: **Omopedo... Look behind yourself, Kurapika! HAHAHAHAAAAAAA...

******_Note this is the fantazation of the fangirl_**

******_~Kurapika: _**_"What? Behind me?"_

******_~Omokage: _**_"I'm gonna kidnap you, steal your eyes and...do other things!"_

******_~Kurapika:_**_ "Kyaaaahh! Noooo!"_

**~Gon: **_DO OTHER THINGS?! *collapsed*_

_**~Leorio:** HEY! KURAPIKA IS MINE! XDD_

**_~Hisoka: _**_*gets Gon*_

**_~Me: _**_Hey! Dont- Gon! O.O!_

******_~Kurapika:_**_ "Leave me aloneeee! Pairo, help me!"_

******_~Pairo: "_**_I'm gonna kill you!"_

******_~Kurapika:_**_ "O.O''''...*__comaplains* why people always fighting over me?! _

******_~Me: _**_cuz your tooo cute when being teased!_

_**~Kurapika: **nUUU XDDDDDD why perverts are always going near meh!_

**_Fangirl 2: _**_it cant be help kurapika-sama! becoz your too cute! and we wont do anything bad at you, right 3?_

**_Fangirl 3 _**_:thats right kurapika sama! like 2-tan said, we wont do anything WEIRD at you! so come...come over here kurapika chama please, relax ok! ok!_

**_kurapika: _**_a lie, thats a lie for sure! i dont believe you!_

**_Fangirl 2: _**_what my, kurapika-sama...even though weve said we wont do anything WEIRD and yet you... xD oh well come on just come with us!_

**_Kurapika: _**_enough! foolish is that! Plus dont come near me you p-perverts!_

**_Fangirl 3: _**_how mean kurapika-sama T^T were not pervert you know...becoz WE ARE REALLY perverts u know! XD as if! kiddin!_

**_Fangirl 2 :_**_were not things kurapika sama! how mean to say! well anyway,,,leorio is more pervert than us than you think, its just you dont notice it yet xD and its so embarassing to say it infront of all people u know! right? right 3!_

**_Fangirl 3:_**_ yep! thats why...now come with us xD_

**_Fangirl 2: _**_yes! right over here! kurapika sama-_

* * *

**_!-HOLD IT-!_**

* * *

**Fangirl 2-3: **K-kanon-sama? what's wrong?

**Kanon: ***cross arms* really, what's wrong with you guys...with that you're scaring people who are watching right now. and...That was =.= really...too much...*sighs*

**Fangirl 2-3: **Were So Sorry T^T *sobs*

**Kanon: **Anyway!~ Sorry for that folks! Please stay tune reading more orange here! KanonSama dechuu!

~Kitte Mitte ne! TEHE

* * *

**Lesson Learn: All Kurapika's fans'_ or mostly_...Are Dead Sadist. XDDD**

**peace x3**

**And**

**By**

**The**

**Way**

* * *

Reason of Hunter x Hunter 2013! THe song fits a lot on the movie itself!

Not sure about some of the lines-for i only did use my ears to listen and to write the lyrics...for the english meaning, i write them down from how i understand the song, 6% of the translation im not sure...BUT I WANNA CRY! TT^TT

i love the song already!

Mukae Kaze wo  
Shitei nagara  
Sore demo zusumu  
Ryuu ga aru

Takan Da mono yo  
Onaji Otatakai iru ga nara

Kanau Darou?

Mitsukette Mono  
Taikon Da mono  
Demo nashtta toki  
Hajimaru nai kara  
Ikite ku no ryuu  
Yaburisugi te ga izu

Sonomi komu kanaettan dane

_Meaning_

The one who greets me  
I know its the wind  
Even so i have to move forward  
For i have a reason  
There is a lot of things i need to do  
Same as reason to fight alive

It will come true right?

Ive already found it  
the things that i precious  
but if i'm about to crash on  
it wont start me on anything  
for the reason of my living  
was been destroyed that much

But even so then i must make them all come true

_TT^TT Can't wait for 2013~!_

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	11. Orange 11: How Does HxH Goes

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 11 : How Does HxH Goes...**

* * *

**The Dude here, his summary idea about HxH was not mine, I credit that it belongs to someone that i forgot the name. TEHE XP**

* * *

**Dude:** huh?! What Hunter x Hunter?! I don't even get the story! There so much a lot of arc's...Its complicated!

**Killua:** the one who has a complicated, was your mind...Stupid.

**Gon:** *shakes Killua* Killua what if he hears you! Shss! QwQ"

**Dude:** why there is 4 protagonist?! And why the hell looking for his father was that hard?! He could just go to lost and found booth!

**Gon:** father? wait, is that my father he talking about? o_o

**Kurapika:** precisely...?

**Gon:** ah! Kurapika!

**Leorio**: Yo~!

**Gon:** Leorio too!

**Kurapika:** It's been a while Gon.

**Dude: **and the exam was sooo confusing! and those spider's...! the game! what the f-

**Kurapika: **who on earth is that rude man? He has a very bad mouth.

**Gon: **I don't know-

**Leorio:** yeah, he has a bad mouth!

**Kurapika: **not the one who is talking...*rolled eyes*

**Leorio:** hey! i know what you mean there you-

**Killua: **hai!hai! Don't you guys start to fight too!

**Gon:** well...

* * *

**Dude:** Here's how i see Hunter x Hunter!

A 12 year old shota was abandoned by his Sh** dad to be a hunter, which is basically this amazing job you can have where you can do and have access to whatever the sh** you want except you have to take this test where there's a 99.9% you'll die and when you die no one will give a sh** but shota wants to take the test and find his dad who run away so he runs around in short-shorts

* * *

**Gon: **Shota? who is shota? wait, is that me?! OAO

**Killua: **aw good, now what he wants to pick a fight huh-

**Gon: **shota...Short...ah! I'm short! *checks height* i didn't even got taller! QAQ *cries* Im a shota-short! uwaaah!

**Kurapika: **ekk! Gon are you alright?!

* * *

**Dude:** ...and gets stalked by a bunch of crazy psychotic serial killers and pedophiles.

* * *

**Hisoka: ***appears from nowhere* I believe i was that Pedo, he talking about...How rude~ fufufu~

**All:** H-Hisoka?!

**Kurapika:** not again, deja vu!

**Killua:** you really do have this habit of stalking you stalke-rrr!

* * *

**Dude:** and the shota...ends up becoming heterosexual life partners with an assassin all whilst having near death experiences every other day.

* * *

**Killua:** *vein pop* uwaat! am that assasin you talking about?!

**Kurapika&Leorio: **No doubt.

**Killua: **shut up! I want to kill that maa-

**Gon:** *stops Killua* Damme dayo Killua! You cant do that!

* * *

**Dude:** ..the two are accompanied by a bickering married couple. the first one an angst ridden pretty boy who wears a dress from a clan that apparently prances around wearing dresses and carrying purses and has issues because all his dress frolicking homies were killed by a bunch of terrorists who gauged out their eyeballs!

* * *

**Kurapika: ***scarlet eyes activated* what?! how foolish of yours to say! plus

**Leorio&Kurapika: **WE ARE NOT MARRIED COUPLE!

_**hm?**_

_STOP COPYING ME! GRR!_

**Gon**: n-not even you two!

* * *

**Dude:** ...the other one is a pimp who wants to be a doctor who's apparently the same age as his waifu- except he looks like hes in his 30s!

* * *

**Leorio:** Alright! that's it! i will kill you bromance! *gets stick*

**Gon:** *stops Leorio* noo! You also just can't Leorio!

**Kurapika:** *still scarlet eyes* Gon is right Leorio. You can't touch him, his my prey...

**Gon:** O_O NOT EVEN YOU KURAPIKA!

* * *

**Dude:** ...and then there's this serial killer pedophile whos the main villain of the whole series who spends 99% of the time stalking shotas, staring at their asses and having them crashed into his ** via bone breaking dodgeball.

* * *

**Hisoka:** *reveals card* ^w^ too bad, Kurapika...He is mine to get.

**Killua:** *reveals claws* No. He is mine! So stay back!

* * *

_*Kurapika,Leorio,Killua with Hisoka...a never ending thungder dagger glares...*_ DONT TOUCH HIM! HIS MINE!

* * *

**Gon:** *cries* uwaaah! Someone help me! Mito-san!

**All:** Gon you stay out of here and we'll do the crime!

**Gon**:O_O...um...ok? ^^"

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	12. Orange 12 : Hanta2x April Full of Fools

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 12 : Hanta2x April Full of Fools**

* * *

**Interviewer: Hello Everyone! Today we are on Hunter x Hunter backstage! To check of how's everyone to fool around!**

**Gon:** I'm a pineapple!

**Interviewer: **O_o

**Gon: **April fools! :D

**Interviewer: **^^"...ehehe...?

* * *

**Killua:** Yo Gon~!

**Gon: **Ah Killua! Meet Interviewer-san!

**Interviewer: **Kyaa~Killua-kun, want to have some of my chocolates?

**Killua: **nah, no thanks...I hate sweet things...

**Interviewer: ***shocks* What? Why?! Since when?! O_O

**Killua: **Since the day, you offer me some! April Fools! XD

**Interviewer: ***laughs*Nice one!

**Killua:** Now, could i have that chocolate? X3

**Interviewer: **Sure! *gives Killua*

**Killua: ***bites* ouch! What's this?! oO

**Interviewer: **a toy! April Fools 8D

**Killua: **=S= tche~ *pouts*

* * *

**Kurapika: **Good morning Gon, Killua...

**Gon: **Ah! Kurapika! Good morning! Meet interviewer-san!

**Interviewer: **Hi Kurapika-san, how have you been?

**Kurapika: ***shooks head* me? Well...I'm pregnant.

**All: ***jaw drop* UWAHT?! OAO noway!_arent-you-a-male-?!_

**Kurapika:** Yes hell its noway. April Fools ^w^

**All:** *slaps forehead* ugh...! I was about to believe it!

**Kurapika**: *makes grumpy face* what's with that? that sounds like that i was actually a female-

**Leorio:** Yo everyone!

* * *

**Gon:** Oh, Leorio! Perfect timing! Meet Interviewer-san!

**Interviewer:** Hi Leorio-san!

**Leorio: **nice to meet you mylady!

**Interviewer: **would you like to do some dinner with me? ^^ fufu~

**Leorio: **Sorry, but im already going to be a Father.

**All: ***thunder shocks* WHAT?! O_O *looks over to Kurapika*

**Kurapika: ***twitch eyebrow* why are you guys lookin at me?! =_=

**All: **Congrats Leorio-san!

**Leorio: **hey! hey! I was just fooling around! Its my April Fools joke!

**All: **=^=...oh, but you look like one.

**Leorio: **uruse na! I'm still a teenager! Say Kurapika what joke did you make today?

**Kurapika: ***looks away* I wont joke around like you guys do...hmp~!

**Leorio: **what's with you? o.o

**Killua: **Leorio...just don't ask... XDDD *grinning*

* * *

**Leorio: **hn?

**Hisoka: **Oh my, what we have here...? Fufu~

**All: **Hisoka?!

**Killua: **why does he have that kind of intro whenever we- EKK?! A-Aniki?!

**Illumi: **Hi there Kill~

**Killua: ***hides behind gon* T_T...

**Illumi: **Don't worry, i'm just here to have fun with Hisoka. Right Hisoka?

**Hisoka: **Yes indeed Illumi~ Fufu~ *giggles in a creepy way*

**Illumi: **By the way, I have black eyes...

**Interviewer: **hai? ^^"

**Illumi: **April Fools~

**Hisoka: ***laughs* that jag was a great joke!

**All:** _well you're eyes were indeed black from the start and that is not a thing to laugh about!_

**Killua:** wew, they have weird sense of humor i say.

**Trio:** *nods in agreement* agreed.

* * *

**Hisoka:** did you guys know i was only cursed to have this hairdo?

**All: **eh?! Really? you were?!

**Hisoka: **April fools! *laughs* ahahaha!

**All:** _...i dont see the joke and laughing matter there!_

* * *

**Interviewer:** Oh! *saw The Genei Ryodan* Ah! Its Kuroro-san and his gang!

**All: **ehh!?

**Kurapika: **hmp.

**Interviewer:** Hi There Danchou-san!

**Kuroro: **Oya? Hello there.

**Interviewer: **what books are you reading lately?

**Kuroro: ***grins* I'm reading bible and going to church nowadays...

**Interviewer: **What?! for real?! Omg! I didn't knew!

**Kuroro: **Of course not, and never will. *chuckles* April fools~

**Kurapika:** that's not even a joke Bastard.

**Kuroro: **Oh my, what did i do again for you to give me such a nickname?

**Kurapika: **_*tempering...!*_

* * *

**Interviewer: **How about you Nobunaga-san?

**Nobunaga:** I'm inlove with the Chain-user.

**All: ***stunned* its the end of the world! OMG!

**Nobunaga: **Heck No you fools! Of course not! Its an April Fools! stupid!

**All: **err =w="

* * *

**Shalnark: **Hello guys!

**All: **hi~!

**Shalnark: **Kurapika...Actually...

**Kurapika: **hm? what?

**Shalnark: **I'm Pyro, and i just dyed my hair to hide my real identy from you...I'm so sorry.

**Kurapika: **O_O *was about to tears* R-really? your Pyro?

**Shalnark: **Yes...*grins* April Fools! Of course not! This hair color of mine is real! tehe!

**All: **your dead to fool around with the chain-user.

* * *

Kurapika: *reveals chain* Come back here! *chases Shalnark*

**ShalnarK**: ekks! Someone help me! Machi help!

**Machi: **That's your fault.

**Interviewer: **Hi Machi-chi! Do you have any love life around there?

**Machi: **Yes i do. And im dating Hisoka.

**All: **UUWAAAHT!?

**Machi: **. . . April Fools...

**All: **ugh... =-="||

* * *

**Bonolenov:** I'm a mummy!

**All: **O_O...dot dot dot...

**Bonolenov: **April Fools...?

**All: **=^= as if...

**Franklin: **I'm actually frankein stein...

**All: **we knew it!

**Franklin:** i was just joking though o_o"

**Shizuku: **I'm a house keeper.

**All: **Too obvious!

**Shizuku: **hehe, april fools ^^

* * *

**Kalluto: **Illumi-nii-sama...Okasama is looking for you.

**Illumi: **oh?-

**Interviewer: **Hi Kalluto-chan! your such a cute girl!

**Kalluto: **Sorry, But i'm a male.

**Interviewer: ***laughs* now now, another April Fools... XD

**Kalluto: **Am not joking though...

**All: **O^O

***deep silence***

**Kalluto: **I'm a guy. Ok?

**All: **NOWAY! OAO *thunder strikes*

* * *

_**And so their April fools might get nowhere cuz, they have made all a fail full fool jokes...**_

* * *

**Kurapika**: I love the singing the Bitsy Witsy Spider :D

**Me:** eh?

**Kurapika:** April Fools! XD

* * *

_**Check their NOT April Fools! XD**_

**Gon: **I'm already 14 years old :D

**Interviewer: ***see's Gon's height* ^w^ ahaha April Fools i see...

**Gon: **O_O no, im not joking though!

**Killua:** My hair is Silver, Not White.

**Interviewer: **ahaha nice try! XD

**Killua: I**'m serious! =_= its silver darn!

**Kurapika: **I'm a Guy.

**Interviewer: **Stop lying, your so beautiful you know xD

**Kurapika:** *coughs* should i take that as a compliment? =="

**Leorio:** I'm still a teen-ager...

**Interviewer: ***rolls on floor* another April Fools! ahaha XDDD

**Leorio: **damn! i wasnt! O_O

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	13. Orange 13 : Let's Play-PlayHouse!

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 13 : Let's Play-PlayHouse!**

* * *

**Gon: **Killua! Let's play - playhouse!

**Killua:** heck no! That's for kids...!

**Gon: **B-But-!

**Killua: **Plus where on earth you hear that thing?

**Gon: ***thinks* ugh...From Hisoka.

**Killua: **O_O what?! From that clown?! Gee, you shouldn't get influenced by that guy.

**Gon: **But, i never had play any games before...Except for Trick Tower and Greed Island~ *pouts* =C=

**Killua:** fine fine.

**Kurapika: ***appears from the scene*

oya? What's wrong Gon, Killua...Why with sad face? *looks to Gon*

**Killua: **Gon said he wanted to play some playhouse...

**Kurapika:** heh~ i didn't knew that Gon has interest in acting.. ^_^

**Leorio: **Yo guys...! What's going on here.

**Kurapika: **Oh Leorio.

**Leorio: **are? Gon, what's wrong?

* * *

**Kurapika: **Gon want's to play some playhouse...

**Leorio: ***laughs* such a kid! ahaha!

**Kurapika: ***facepalm* well, Gon is a kid after all...

**Gon:** Neh Leorio, Kurapika...

**Both: **hm?

**Gon: **Let's play playhouse! :D

**Both:** eh!?

**Gon: **Please QwQ just for once!

**Kurapika:** *sighs...* Ok, fine, i guess i'll give it a shot.

**Killua: **uwah-Fast decision...*jiii* Kurapika you- T_T

**Leorio:** fine,fine, i will do to..

**Gon:** really?! Yatta! XD *jumps with joy*

**Killua: **But, how would you play-playhouse, you still need to decide of who is the Father, Mother and the baby...

**Gon: **OAO oh, is that required?

**Killua: **yes.

**Gon: ***looks to Kurapika and Leorio* OAO...

**Both: **EKK!_ i sense something not good._

**Gon: **I'm the son and Kurapika,Leorio was...my ...parents..? 8D

**Kurapika: ***coughs* how should we settle this kind of arrangement?

**Killua: **I know, why not do some Janken!

**Leorio: **aya! I hate Janken!

**Killua: **aw come on, there is no problem even if you loose at this janken~ Which place role you are playing, no one hell cares.

**Leorio: **_you!-_ Oh well...Fine! I got it!

* * *

_**Kurapika and Leorio does JANKEN-POI!**_

**Leorio: **ah! I'm the Father! atcheee~!

**Kurapika: **So am the Mother...

**Killua: ***tries not to laugh* pff-! This is going to be interesting.

**Gon: **Ok let's start! :D

* * *

**Kurapika:** *sighs* I don't really mind being Gon's Mother..But..**_*points to Leorio*_ **Having this PIMP Guy as a Father is waay worst to imagine!

**Leorio: **how rude! It's not like i want to get married to some who over Bickering like a chicken!

**Kurapika: **You can't fit to be Gon's Father!

**Leorio: **oh really? How do i do so!?

**Kurapika: 1st **your a drunk-card! You do nothing but get money and use them for you're liquor! Instead use it for Gon's school payment, your wasting it on your selfish needs!

**2nd **your going out with other chicks! and Chicks around!

**3rd **You always go home late-Slacking as always!

your sooo LAZY therefore i guarantee that you are a useless father...! I REGRET BEING WITH YOU!

* * *

**Leorio: **I dont want to hear that from you! And you scolding Gon too much!

**1st **Your so noisy! Any guy with ears to hear you endless bickering will have been deaf!

**2nd **As Gon's mother, For sure you would always make him read books**_-study!study!study!_ **Our son for sure will die if you ever gone my real wife!

**3rd,**Am not a useless father! I at-very-least love children unlike you! You have no time to your son! Your always bother about revenge!revenge! and job!job!job-!

**Kurapika: ***gasp* HOW DARE YOU! That's it! We are divorce! I can't stay with you like this!

**Leorio:** Will never be the same! I regret for Loving you!

**Kurapika: **So do i!

**Killua: **O_O um oi-guys-you-Arent we just playing?!

**Kurapika&Leorio:** Gon! Which would you like to come with!? T[]T

**Kurapika: **You're with Leorio-

**Leorio: **Or you'll go with Kurapika?!

**Both: **Answer us immediately!

* * *

**Gon: ***was crying already* OAO..Mom..Dad...Please don't fight...*sobu~

**Killua:** *looks to the fighting married couple and their crying little Son. *

Atchee~ They just got started, straight to separating already xDDD

**Kurapika: **ah...Gon...*pats Gon* I'm so sorry...For not being a good mother...

**Leorio: ***rubs head* d-dont cry, I promise, this time i'll be a good Father so...

**Both: **Don;t cry...

**Gon: **QAQ - =D really?!

**Both: **Yes ^_^

**Gon: **yatta! Mom and Dad are back again together! yehey! XD

**Kurapika: ***smiles* :)

**Leorio: **:D hehe

**Killua: **T_T"...what about me...wait, are they really playing or what? O-O"||**  
**

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	14. Orange 14 : Hotel '44' Room

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 14 : Hotel '44' room**

* * *

_**Inside the ship name 'I-lluMi' ...the Manager of the hotel was Kurapika and his co-workers were Gon, Killua, and Leorio...**_

**Leorio: ***yawns* there's no costumer...~

**Gon: ***yawns in the same way* yeah...I wonder where did people go...?

**Leorio: ***yawns~* Hey Gon,

**Gon: **hm?

**Leorio:** have you caught someone thing already? It's been 4 hours since your fishing rod is baited on the water...

**Gon: **i don't know. I guess, even fishes were busy at something?

_***suddenly the Fish rope wiggles***_

**Gon:** uwaah! Leorio! Help! It's coming!

**Leorio: ***panics* uwat! who are coming?!

**Gon: **The fishes!

**Leorio: **anyway! here let me help you!

**Gon:** that's what i'm saying though-!

*Leorio then grabs the fishing rod and Gon was on his back*

* * *

_on this scene...i tell you to be ready your ear's...imagine it as drama CD and you'll get the words pretty weird xDD_

* * *

**Leorio:**_ Pull harder! _

**Gon: **_B-but it's too stiff!_

**Leorio: **_come on! If you're really a man, you could do harder than that!_

**Gon: **_ah-! L-Leorio, it's to tight! Plus this is my first time having this thing caught off here!_

*both was still pulling hard to the fishing rod who was seemly-have caught a great prize*

**Leorio:**_ harder Gon! Pull and Push harder!_

**Gon: **_I don't know what's with the 'push' but Leorio it hurts already!_

***he meant his hand pulling and gripping the fishing rod not the other way round xDDD***

**Leorio: **_That's it! On the count of 3 we'll do it in a flash together ok?! are you ready Gon!?_

**Gon: ***nods* yes!

**Both**: ONE-TWOOO! *pulls the fishing rod up*

* * *

**Both: **atlast! weve caught it!

**Leorio: **now we have a very good Dinner for toni-WHAT THE-!?

**Gon:** ah! This color of hair...

**Hisoka: **that hurt you know...*fake sob*

**Both:** H-H-HISOKA?!

**Hisoka: **oh my, if it wasn't Lelorio and Ringo-chan...fufu~!

**Gon: **r-ringo?!

**Leorio:** It's Leo-rio! Not Lelorio! geez!

**Gon:** By the way, Hisoka...

**Hisoka: **hm? *looks down to Gon*

**Gon: **what are you doing in the middle of the sea anyway?

**Hisoka: **me? well...*chuckles* i was stalking for something...

**Gon:** stalking? what or who your stalking for?

**Hisoka:** s-e-c-re-t...Gon tachan, there are things on the world cannot be known...*started to evil chuckle*

**Leorio: **hen-tai...dana...umae... _[means, your such a pervert... XD]_

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Manager Kurapika's Office...**

**Kurapika:** *bitting finger nail* Dammit. *tapping the desk with fingers* The sales are going down...! How should i tell this to Chairman-Netero...At this rate...things will get worst...!

**Gon:** Manager Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** *startled* G-Gon?! W-what's with the sudden ruckuss?!

**Gon:** Bad news! *tries to calm down* Killua had mistaken the customer's wig as a trash from '99' room...!

**Kurapika:** what on earth! Then, where did the customer go?

**Gon**: the customer left..and..besides...about Killua...

**Kurapika:** hn? what? Tell me Gon, What did Killua do to the customer this time?!

**Gon:** well...

**Kurapika:** answer me!

**Gon**: Actually, Killua said to the customer that:

_**"Even if you wear that trash wig, it doesn't change the fact that your damn bald and ugly.."** _

That's why the customer was crying while running away... ^^"

**Kurapika:** that Killua...saying so such things to someone...*slapsforeahead* Dammit! Are sales will really go down for sure-!

**Gon:** err... ^w^ please relax Manager Kurapika...plus-

**Hisoka:** Bad new's Manager Kurapika *appears in a pop*

**Both:** AH- Hisoka!?

**Kurapika:** *sweat drops...* What is the bad news this time? I have a very bad feeling...

**Hisoka:** the customer who have just ride our free broomer cruiser was accidently **crushed by me-** I MEAN, the cruiser blows up...And the customer was no where to be found TEHE :3

**Kurapika:** uwhaaat?! Not now! He still haven't paid the room rent! He can't die just yet!

**Gon:**_ so, your telling that you don't give a care even the customer dies as long as...he pays the bills? o.o"_

* * *

**Leorio:** Big bad news Manager-Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** what on earth- again?! What is it Leorio? Make it fast! im running out of patience!

**Leorio:** There is a Ghost in the room 44~! We need help to get rid of it!

**Kurapika:** *chuckles* oh no no...not now Leorio. I'm not on mood for pranks...

**Leorio:** but i'm serious...Even Killua was with me...

**Kurapika:** huh? wait, speaking of Killua where is he? I need to talk to him...

**Leorio:** that's the problem. Killua was trap inside the 44 room...and we need help...

**Kurapika:** WHAT!? now-problems here!-problem there and that! Geez! What the hell if going on?! Dammit!

**Hisoka:** Chill down Manager Kurapika...youve been showing your un-polite-side lately...who would have thought of base on your appearance..you look so of a nice lad and respect a lot..But seem's like you really love to say bad words-

**Kurapika:** Be silence Hisoka. I have no time for politeness. Listen guys...were going to room 44,,,

**Leorio:** ekk! B-but i'm scared!

**Gon:** how about the hotel? no one will be left here!

**Kurapika:** ugh...since there arent any customer...perhaps lets leave it be and let's go get Killua -soon as possible.

**Leorio&Gon:** Roger!

**Hisoka:** fufufu~ i was ignored, but, oh well...i'll come with you guys! XD

* * *

**Inside room 44...**

**Kurapika:** Killua! Come out! Where are you!

**Leorio: **Killua come out i have chocolates for you!

**Gon: **Killua! Come out please! Or else you'll get even more scold by Manager Kurapika!

**Hisoka:** Killua-kun, Come out~come out..or i'll call your Brother to search for you...

**All:** *looks to Hisoka* DONT U DARE MAKE THINGS MORE COMPLICATED!

**Hisoka:** *hides with a card* sorry xDDDD

* * *

**Kurapika:** *sighs* where is Killua...Geez!

**Gon: **i hope nothing bad had happen to Killua...

**Leorio: **yeah...

*Suddenly a sound from the dark emerged *

_CLANG!-GRAYrg0PLANK!-_

**All: ***startled and frozed*

**Leorio: **w-what was that?

**Gon: **Just now, i think i heard Killua's voice!

**Kurapika:** are you sure of that Gon? I have sharp ears...but i didn't heard Killua's voice**...**

**Hisoka:** ah, Why not let's open the lights to see what it was.

**All: ***dumbfounded*_ Come to think of it...WHY DIDNT WE TURNED ON THE LIGHTS FROM FIRST PLACE?!_

* * *

**And so, after opening the light.**

**Kurapika:** the room is empty and dusty...

**Leorio:** *looks away*...Gon, your slacking!

**Gon:** eh?! why me?!

**Kurapika:** Leorio, i will cut off slight your salary...

**Leorio:** aw man! Not again!

**Kurapika:** it's your fault being lazy!

**Leorio**: thceee!

**Kurapika:** *glares*

**Leorio:** *gulps*

* * *

*Another sound came*

* * *

**All**: uwah!

**Gon:** i hear, it...i could here it! Someone is calling!

**Kurapika:** Gon, i believe that's my cellphone.

**Gon:** O-oh? XD

**Kurapika:** hm?

**Leorio:** what's wrong?

**Kurapika**: my phone wasnt ringing...then, just now what was that?

**Leorio:** nonono...dont look at me i left mine on the table...

**Gon:** not me either...

**Hisoka:** not even me...

**Kurapika:** then...who's phone it was?

_ring...ring...ring))))_

* * *

_*suddenly the light goes blackout*_

**Gon: **ah-! The lights...! *started to cry* uwaaah~~ Mito-san i'm scared! ghost is real!

**Leorio:** i'm scared too!

**Hisoka: **well...i dont know how should i feel, plus its so dusty here...

**Kurapika: **bunch of ...anyway! I'll go find Killua myself if you guys dont want to continue!

* * *

**the time Kurapika took to take his step on the darkness he was frozed. with harsh breathing.**

* * *

**Leorio: **ara? Kurapika?

**Gon: **Kurapika...What's wrong?

**Hisoka: **are you by chance got sick? Hello? Kura-tachan?

**All: ***looks to Kurapika who was staring with scarlet eyes on a certain thing* EKK?!

**Kurapika:** a...spi...der...

_***Kurapika only saw a bitsy witsy spider from the dust, it was on it's web.***_

**Gon: **ah-ow...Leorio, should we ran away?

**Leorio: **crap! not this! Hisoka stop Kurapika!

**Hisoka: **whut? why, what would Kurapika do?

**Kurapika: ***rages* SPIDER! *reveals bazooka*

**Leorio&Gon:** WHERE DID YOU GOT THAT BAZOOKA?! SINCE WHEN?!

**Hisoka: **woah O_O"

**Leorio: **this is bad! so bad! everyone run!

**Gon: **ahhhh!

* * *

**!KABOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

**Killua: ***appears from the scene* WHAT THE- why the hell happend here?!

**Gon: **oh- *coughs coughs* It's Killua! Hi Killua~!

**Killua: **Gon, what's with the sudden bomb up, and why this place was...blown up?!

**Gon: **about that, we are searching for you, Leorio said you were trapped here, but then..Manager Kurapika saw a little spider...and...

**Killua: ***face palm* That Leorio causing misunderstandings...

**Gon: **eh? what do you mean Killua?

**Killua: **i wasn't trap here, though the door knob was broken in the first place...and there arent ghost here...

**Gon: **ehh... O_O"|| then where have you been Killua?

**Killua: **oh me? ive been on the ceiling, ive escape there... ^w^/

**Gon: **oh...

**Leorio: ***coughs coughs* that's it! Kurapika, your insane!

**Kurapika: **b-b-but...my eyes went bloodied all of sudden...it cant be blame...

**Leorio:** i know you hate spider's but, using a bazooka to kill one was waaaaay insane!

**Kurapika:** s-sorry! *bows*

**Hisoka: **hm? My hair went toasted...it turned black...yay new hair color! XD

**All:**... does he even aware of what just happen? o_o

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	15. Orange 15: One Time- Chocolate Day P1

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 15 : One time-Chocolate Day Part 1**

* * *

**Killua: **WHOOOHOO! *was jumping*

**Gon: ***rushes to Killua* Killua what happen?!

**Killua:** Ah Gon! :D

**Gon: **Killua are you alright?

**Killua: **Yes am..

**Gon: **where is the enemy?

**Killua: **There is no enemy.

**Gon: **then what was that scream?

**Killua: **Don't you see? It's Valentines Day!

**Gon: **Valen...tine?

**Killua: **yes Valentine!

**Gon:** What's that?

**Killua:** oi,oi...you don't know what that day is? Seriously, your too innocent Gon...

**Gon:** oh then, what kind of day was Valentine?

**Killua:** it's where you get a lot of chocolates...Means...

**Gon: **means?

**Killua: **Dont you see my point?! ITS CHOCOLATE DAY-I MEAN GIVING CHOCOLATES TO PEOPLE WHO LOVES US ON THIS SERIES!

**Gon:** E-ehh!?, parody no anime icchau damme dayo Killua, sore kara no _Gin_-toki, to Gintoki nan dakara..**.**

* * *

_[he meant: dont say something so familliar like Silver that has Silver Hair from a parody anime that's not good.]_

* * *

**Killua: **Come to think of it, don't we have same hair?

**Gon: **K-killua, let's not do some things that will confuse the people who are watching this series-

**Killua:** fine! fine! But anyway, i wonder how many chocolate i would have! *grins* fufufu! Can't wait! So let's go!

**Gon:** Let's go where?

**Killua: **To school of course!

**Gon: **why?

**Killua: **to get some chocolates from girls!

**Gon:** e-ehhh!?

* * *

**Leorio: **AHH~ THE SMELL OF THE DAY!

**Kurapika**: since when the Day has it smells Leorio...*rolls eyes*

**Leorio: **dead as ever arent you? Why don't you feel happy?

**Kurapika: **Happy about what? I have nothing to be 'happy' about... *goes to the locker*

**Leorio: **ow Come on! Don't you see? It's the day for us male...It's Valentine's day, which means...A lot of girls will approach us and gave us their home made cookie-or chocolate! with heart! *continues to babble stupid things*

**Kurapika: ***looks to Leorio*

**Leorio: ***gulps* w-what?

**Kurapika:** I-Dont-Care. If your happy, well am not...~ *looks back to the locker*

**Leorio: **why is that?

**Kurapika: **You don't need to know...*opens the locker*

**_BRLANNG!_**

**Leorio: **UWAAAH!**  
**

* * *

_***A lot of chocolates on Kurapika's locker***_

* * *

**Leorio: **y-you...

**Kurapika: ***face blush* That's it! That's why i dislike this day! It's so trouble some...!

**Leorio: **well, i think you should be happy but...Those chocolates...are...too much i say...?

**Kurapika: ***looks to Leorio glaring* Forget what you saw, Were going back to class, i dont want to get extra special Lessons' of Hisoka-sensei...which is_ *shivers*_ i dont want to remember that.

**Leorio: **extra lessons? what did he do to you there?

**Kurapika: **nothing. *glares*

**Leorio: **fine,fine!

* * *

**Kurapika: **Alright...*gets the chocolates and putting them on trash*

**Leorio: ***jaw drop* HEY HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!

**Kurapika: ***does stops and raised an eyebrow* what?

**Leorio: **your going to throw them away?!

**Kurapika: **why yes, as you could see...

**Leorio**: how terrible of you! even though those girls did their very best to make a chocolate only just for you-_You_ would throw them after?! How could you! Y-You heartless pretty-guy! *points to Kurapika*

**Kurapika: **w-what's with the 'pretty' guy? And, that is none of my concern.

**Leorio: ***rumbles* At very least take a little some of them stupid!

**Kurapika: ***blinks eyes* did you just called me stupid? o_o

**Leorio: **forget it! Why not just accept them?

**Kurapika:** i can't eat them all. Plus, if i only choose some of them, it will be no fair to others..So in order to be fair, i'll just throw them away so that no one would argue.

**Leorio: **what? aint it just chocolate?

**Kurapika: **are you stupid or what? Accepting chocolates on Valentines, means...

**Leorio: **means?

**Kurapika: **it means, you are ANSWERING their feelings, in any other words...you accept their love and you have plan to go out with them.

**Leorio: **your point is?

**Kurapika:** My point is, I have no time for 'love'...So, i can't take them, i cant accept them.

**Leorio: **why not?! Why not just one...ONE CHOCOLATE YOU RETARD!

**Kurapika: **w-what are you being angry about? And i have no time for it.

**Leorio**: it's just you have receive so early-and THAAAAT many, you would throw them like that! W-while me...I still havent got any single...chocolate from a girl...

**Kurapika: ***smirks* Jealous?

**Leorio: **Uruse! That's why i hate telling it to you...!

**Kurapika: **fine,fine, i wont make fun of you...Im sorry..

**Leorio:** hmp...!

* * *

**On the other side...**

**Killua: **ok let's see how many chocolates i have already?! *opens locker* HUH.

**Gon: **Killua what's wrong?

**Killua:** it's empty, but why?

**Gon: **empty? *looks on Killua's locker* oh...there is no chocolate,..

**Killua:** maybe i was too early to check, later class, for sure it would have some...*grins*

**Gon: **I see...*opens Locker* EH?!

**Killua: **what's wrong Gon?! *looks on Gon's locker*

**Gon:** t-there is one chocolate O_O *sweat drops*

**Killua:** what?! For real? noway!

**Gon: **i agree. but, who could it be?

**Killua: **i'm pretty sure i'm more to you...But, why you have a chocolate so fast unlike me?! =_= *kinda pissed off*

**Gon: **i-if you want, you could have it... ^^"

**Killua: **noway, plus, that girl has a gut giving you some...who could be the one giving you that chocolate...

*was jealous of the girl*

**Gon: **eh? Killua?

**Killua: **nothing!

* * *

_Who on earth gave the Chocolate to Gon? And Why Killua didn't receive anything yet? FIND OUT ON PART 2~_

* * *

_******-TO-BE-CONTINUED-**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	16. Orange 16: One Time- Chocolate Day P2 EN

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 16 : One time-Chocolate Day Part 2**

* * *

*dang dang*

**Hisoka:** Ok class we are currently 'no classes' for today since its valentines!

**All:** hooraay!

**Leorio: ***mumbles* you never had teach us anything decent anyway~ Right Kurapika?

**Kurapika: ***dozing off*

**Leorio: **Kurapika?

**Kurapika: **a-ah! W-what was it?

**Leorio:** are you alright? You look pale...Did something happen?

**Kurapika: **What more, did something happen to Killua? *points to Leorio's side on where Killua sitting*

**Killua: ***feeling down*

**Leorio:** oiii~ Killua whats wrong?

**Gon: **Killua didnt get any chocolate since earlier...So...

**Leorio: **what? thats a biiig abnormality! Your so popular than this guy! [pointing to kurapika] And yet no chocolates?! What on earth happen to your fans!?

**Kurapika: ***raised an eyebrow from Leo's pointing*

**Killua:** grr- Urusai! Dont talk!

**Gon:** ehh K-Killua?!

**Hisoka: **fufufu~ Hey the four of you

**Four:** huh?

**Hisoka:** Leorio,Gon and Kurapika...

**Three: **hai?

**Hisoka: **Lets meet later on the lobby...*winks* ok?

**Gon: ***raises hand* for what reason Hisoka-sensei?

**Leo&Kura: **_[Nice job Gon!]_

**Hisoka: **hmm...Reason...well...HI-MIT-SU its a surprise~!

**Gon: **oh...

**Hisoka: **Anyway, did you like the chocolate i gave you?

**Killua&Gon:** *shocks* SO IT WAS FROM YOU!?

**Leo&Kura**: *shocks too* EHH!?

**Leorio: **so you did got chocolate Gon!? [noway...!] i still didnt got any!

**Kurapika: **but the chocolate came from...

**Gon: **hm? hm? Nani? i dont really get it... whats the big deal getting a chocolate and eating them...But..*looks to Hisoka* It was delicious! Though...it taste like a gum...*scratches head* i wonder why...

**Hisoka:** i put my bungee gum on it...*giggles*

**Trio: **_[are you trying to kill Gon!?]_

**Gon:** ekk?! *wants to vomit*

**Hisoka: **oh by the way Killua-kun~

**Killua: **what?

**Hisoka: **You'll be having extra lessons with me *winks*

**Killua: ehhh!? E-e-e-e-extra lessoN!?**

**Kurapika: ***spine felt veeeery cold* that...that! *hides* i dont want to, i dont want tooo! *closes eyes in concentration*

**Leorio: **kurapika? Kurapika? heeeloooo?!

**Kurapika: **Leorio! Lets get out of here soon as possible! *stands*

**Leorio: **eh? why so sudden hey-

**Kurapika: ***grabs Leorio and runs away* Dont ask just come with meee! Byee Gon!

**Gon: **e-ehh!? whats going on? why Kurapika getting afraid of extra lessons?

**Killua: **I dont know..but...i got a creepy feeling...*gulps*

**Hisoka: **Gon, dont forget later meeting...*smiles*

**Gon: **oh ok...Then...*leaves* Bye Killua :D see you later!

**Killua: **ok... OwO

* * *

**Later Outside...**

**Leorio: ***pants pants* seriously whats wrong with you today? And why on earth you are afraid on Hisoka's Extra lesson?

**Kurapika: **Leorio, that lesson has nothing good to do...And i pity Killua, lets just hope he wont loose his mind..**.**

**Leorio: **why is that?

**Kurapika: **well, from my extra lessons with Hisoka-sensei, he made me solve a riddle...*looks away*

**Leorio: **what riddle? and, why going crazy if thats all?

**Kurapika:** i dont know if he is changing the lessons, but...i just hope Killua wont have the worst lesson. However even so...that was really scary that i want to die...*gulps*

**Leorio:** oook...i wonder what kind of lesson is that... ==

**Kurapika: ***coughs coughs* Nevermind that, anyway lets get going, im sure we will meet with Hisoka-sensei later a 3:00 pm...

**Leorio:** Right... *suddenly a lot of boys appears and encircles Kurapika* AH?!

**Boys: **Please take our chocolate Kurapika-sama!

**Leorio: ***jaw drop* gaaaangggg!

**Kurapika: ***blushes and got choke from the words* i-im so sorry.. but i-

**Boys:** Its alright if you dont answer! But just please accept our home-made chocolate for you! *salutes* dewa, have a good day!

**Kurapika: ***ends up holding their chocolates* -sighs- what a pain...

**Leorio: ***shocks* Hey tell me, is that the reason why you hate valentines cuz even boys giving you...some...

**Kurapika: ***slaps forehead* this is really a headache, how many times do i have to tell them that im a guy...**damn it...**

**Leorio: **i dont know what to say-

* * *

**Child: **Neh neh Mister!

**Leorio: ***looks down* Oh, its you Anna-chan...

**Kurapika:** someone you know?

**Leorio:** ahh, not really but one time i saw her trip on the playground and i healed her wounds...

**Anna: **neh neh Mister Oreo. thanks for everything! *gives him a chocolate*

**Leorio: **u-w-what? *blushes*

**Kurapika: **a valentine choco?

**Anna:** Happy Hearts Leorio-nii-san! Hope you'll have a good life and long live! *suddenlys hugs Leorio*****

**Leorio:** t-thanks...*smiles*

**Anna: **bye bye Mister! *leaves*

**Leorio:** *chew chew* the chocolate is a too sweet...*chew chew*, maybe she did this *smiles at heart*

**Kurapika: ***stares to Leorio*... T_T jiii

**Leorio: ***felt being stared* w-what? *sweat drops*

**Kurapika: **...I didnt knew that Leorio was actually a Lolicon..*looks away*

**Leorio: **hey am not! Dont lump me with Hisoka!

**Kurapika: **anyway, i wonder what surprise topic is Hisoka talkin about...*hmm*

**Leorio: ***agreed*...

* * *

**Hisoka:** Now Killua kun...

**Killua: ***gulps*

**Hisoka:** lets start this extra lesson...*giggles* are you ready?

**Killua: **no.

**Hisoka: **well then,, i'll teach you how to bend back like a spider~

**Killua: **say what?

**Hisoka: **like i said, you have to bend your back bone like a spider~!

**Killua**: why would i?!

**Hisoka: **our extra lesson is "Physical Education" So come on bend now~

**Killua:** ok fine...*does*

**Hisoka: **do it more.

**Killua: ***sweat drops* b-b-ut it hurts!

**Hisoka: ***helps Killua* Its like this

**Killua: ***shivers* uwah! what are you doing?! Where are you touching!?

**Hisoka: **no complains~ Lets do this together *creepy smile*

**Killua: **ah! Hey stop your breaking me in pieces! [sound of pain...]

**Hisoka: **now while bending try reading this word! *shows a cupboard*

**Killua: **are you alright? its upside down on my vision since im bending! theres noway i could read that!

**Hisoka: **you must or i'll bend you more! *giggles*

**Killua: **ah-ah-ah-! *it hurts* stop!stop!stop! fine! i'll read it! *reads the letter even upside down*

**Hisoka: **hehehehehe

* * *

**Killua: **m-ma-ma-ma what? what on earth is that word *looses self on bending*

**Hisoka: ***uses a whip* SLAP!

**Killua:** uwah! hey! whats with that?! are you torturing me for real? what on earth is this extra lesson anyway?!

**Hisoka:** come on! read the words!

**Killua: **o-ok! *continues reading while bending* ma-ma-mastur-*red face* w-w-w-w-w-what- that word! how perverted you are Hisoka-sensei! How could you make your student read such a thing?! No wonder Kurapika run away earlier.._.[maybe its because of this?]_

**Hisoka: **hoho~ Killua-kun, what are you talking about? This word is not perverted ONLY your VISION is...! *smiles*

**Killua:** eh? really? *stops bending* mustard...Eh!? wait! I thought its 'mastur****?!"

**Hisoka:** see told you? By doing bending the words are being changed since its upside down! and that is how this extra lesson works...! Until your not able to read it properly while bending you wont get out of here!

**Killua: ***stoned* noway! *got suddenly afraid of Hisoka*

**Hisoka: ***forces Killua to do the bending*

**Killua: ***gasp* like i said where on earth are you suddenly touching you stupid clown!

**Hisoka: **next word! *shows another cupboard*

**Killua:** p-pe-pe-pe *sweat drops* [its hard to read like this!] pe-p-eni-***?!

**Hisoka:** hohoho! hazureee! Its "Peninsula" Killua-kun! Not pe*** i didnt know you are a perverted kid...*fake pout*

**Killua: ***vein pop* it was your fault anyway! Having this weird lessoN! and-i dont even think this is worth fit!

**Hisoka: ***ignores Killua's complains..shows another board* next!

**Killua**: tch your really enjoying...*rolled eyes and reads* v-v-a-vag-****!? O/O

**Hisoka:** *laughs* wrong again! its Vaguage! Not Va****! hahahah!

**Killua: **thats it! *stands* this is getting nowhere and on earth i would be able to read those creepy things properly~!

**Hisoka: **creepy? but its normal...1st Mustard 2nd Peninsula 3rd Vaguage...how did that became pervert?

**Killua: ***red face* damn you! you have trick me!

**Hisoka: ***laughing* this is the real purpose of my extra lesson for you! that is to know of how much...Greenminded or MATURE you are! *laughs*

**Killua: **i dont get your point! _ mou! i wanna go home already!

* * *

**-**  
**3:00pm**

**Hisoka: ***emerges from the entrance*

**Girls:** kyahh! Hisoka-sensei! happy valentines! please accept our love!

**Hisoka: ***chuckles* aww thanks a lot but, i would prefer reiceving Kuroro,Kurapika,Gon espeicially Illumi's choco *chuckles* But i would love it a lot if i got one from Machi~ *kyun*

**Girls:** buuuu~~~~`

**Hisoka: **kiddin! *gets their chocolate* thanks XD

**Girls: ***dies from nosebleed*

**Leorio:** i didnt know Hisoka is so expert on such things...

**Kurapika: *nods***

**Gon: **Hisoka-sensei over here! *waves*

**Hisoka:** *approaches* Gon...!

**Kurapika:** then what is this meeting all about?

**Hisoka: **its about...********************

**Leorio:** ahaha! i didnt knew!

**Kurapika**: thats really a good idea...

**Gon: **im sure this will work out!

**Hisoka: **well then lets start! X3

* * *

**5:00pm**

**Killua: ***sighs* finally the nightmare was finish! -shivers- hm? Its already this late...*checks locker* Still no chocolate...*sad* i wonder whats going on, and where is everyone- *notice that there is a piece of paper on his locker booth*

Whats' this? *reads*_** "Dear Killua, please come home early as possible...Something bad had happen! from Gon"**_

*eyes widen in horror* something bad had happen...*runs Gon!

* * *

***finally came on the house* -slams the door open- **Gon! are you alright!? Where are you?!

**All: **HAPPY VALENTINES KILLUA!

***party proffs falls***

**Killua: ***dumbfounded* w-what?

**Girls:** kyaahhh! Killua-sama!

**Killua:** whats going on!? Where is Gon!?

**Kurapika: ***chuckles* you still dont get it dont you?

**Killua: kurapika?**

**Leorio:** your slow arent you?

**Killua: **L-Leorio?

**Gon:** Isnt it great Killua?! *jumps*

**Killua: **Gon! *wonders* where is the enemy? and what trouble!?

**Gon: **Killua, nothing happen, but All of your fans' have gather to make you a big valentine chocolate since it would be hard if they give you boxes one by one!

**Kurapika: **Right, because your fans have thought that you might find it troublesome if they approach and throws you a lot of choco hearts box..

**Leorio: **and since you cannot eat them all one by one...they decided to make that! *points infront*

**Killua:** *looks infront* -eyes sparkles-

**Girls: **Hope you like our chocolate home made cake tower Killua-kun we love you!

**Killua: ***blushes* w-well...that prank was actually something but..*smiles and runs to the chocotower* OF course! I'll accept that! *started eating the cake tower*

**Girls: **kyaaa Killua-kun so cutee! *squeels*

**Hisoka: **looks like it work up *grins*

**Gon: **yeah right..!

**Kurapika: **yeah...*notice something* hm? where did Leorio go?

* * *

**-*Leorio outside sulking***

**Leorio: **in the end of the day, i got only receive 2 chocolates from 2 little girls...=^= *sobs*

**Kurapika**: Leorio...

**Leorio: ***sulks*

**Kurapika: **Leorio, hey,

**Leorio: ***keeps sulking*

**Kurapika: *pisses off***

**SMACK! XDDD**

**Leorio: **ah! whats with you!?*suddenly Kurapika shove him a choco box* W-whats that?

**Kurapika: **For you.

**Leorio: **what?

**Kurapika: f**or you, and i made it...So eat it.

**Leorio:** *blushes* wait, you made it does that mean you L-LOOOvv-eee!? me-me-m-eeeh!?

**Kurapika:** *blushes and angry* Idiot! that is not a Valentine choco! Its an Obligation chocolate! / d-dont say something like that and its embarassing...*red face*

**Leorio**: o-oh...*smiles* Thanks Kurapika.. :)

**Kurapika: ***smiles back* No problem...

**Leorio: **by the way what happen to your chocolate?

**Kurapika: **ah-that? I gave them to Killua's fangirls...in order to make that big chocolate cake...

**Leorio: **eh!? how mean of you!

**Kurapika:** it cant be help, plus, they said they lack chocolate bars so i gave them mine...since i cant eat them.

**Leorio: **really you...

**Gon: **Leorio! Kurapika! Hurry Hisoka sensei-'s dance will start!

**Leorio:** ok! we'll be right there! *looks back to Kurapika* Kurapika, just once...try accepting one even not answering their feelings...who would you know, it might make you feel better of everything...*warm smile*

**Kurapika**: *shocks* Leorio...

**Leorio: **ok i'll go now *goes with Gon*

**Kurapika: ***was left alone and got silent*...Just accept one huh...

*wind blows*

***a chocolate box on Kurapika's ground***

**Kurapika: **hm? whats this...did someone drop it? *but saw the choco was for him* Who could it be? *but no name*...hmm...

-suddenly Leorio's words have echoed-_ [Atvery least accept one...]_

**Kurapika: ***blushes* i guess, its not really bad...[first time] *eats it* -chew chew- hmm...its a bit bitter..*eats them all*...But...*smiles at heart* it was delicious...Is this the feeling when you have eaten someone's chocolate only made for you?

**Gon: **oiii Kurapika! Hurry!

**Kurapika: **ah sorry! I'll be there now! *runs* but i wonder where and who it came from?

...*behind a tree*

**Kuroro:** Bit bitter? I wonder if i have forgotten to put some sugar?..hmmm...i guess...i had forgotten to put some...*facepalm* now im troubled...I guess next time i'll do my best...

* * *

**Killua: **uwaah~ im so full This is the best Valentine ever! *sleeps*

_**[Who wants to see the Extra Lesson of Kurapika with Hisoka? XDDD]**_

**An apple and a sword!? XDD**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	17. Orange 17 : Theater Tale of Red Rose

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 17 : Theater Tale of Red Rose**

* * *

**_Hanta Hanta Theater! The Tale of Little Red Rose?!_**

**Biscuit:** *claps claps*

**All: **uh?

**Biscuit**: Alright everyone! Let us start!

**Gon:** ano, Biscuit-san, start for what?

**Biscuit:** tsk,tsk,tsk...Gon do you really need to ask? *grins*

**Killua: **of course he does, if not, well who cares...

**Biscuit: ***punches Killua's head*

**Killua: **ite! Hey! What was that for?!

**Biscuit:** that is for...I saw an insect on your head.

**Killua: **Dont lie! There is no insect on my head!

**Biscuit: **Anyway, We are going to do some Play! A Drama! A Theater!

**Both: **Theater?

**Kurapika: **what's going on here?

**Biscuit: **ah! Perfect timing Kurapika, Leorio.

**Leorio: **eh? how did you know my name? If i'm right weve' never met before...

**Kurapika: **agreed.

**Biscuit: **ho~ho~ Please dont mind it, and just listen!

**All: **y-yes mam!

**Biscuit: **Okay guys, we are going to make a drama play.

**Kurapika: **Drama play, sounds interesting but for what reason?

**Biscuit: **ara~ good question Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** hm?

**Biscuit:** *claps claps* Well then Hisoka, Kuroro and Illumi come here!

* * *

**All: **ehh?!

**Gon **H-hisoka?!

**Killua**: A-Aniki?!

**Kurapika:** B-bastard?!

**Leorio:** a-ah!- ! Wait, i dont have anyone to call of in surprise! "|| no fair!

**Biscuit: **w-well that wasnt my point...hello...^^"

**Kuroro: **im not sure why, but i felt like joining in here.

**Kurapika: **too bad there is no place for you to be here you Bastard.

**Kuroro:** oya? How many times to i have to tell you, my name is Ku-ro-ro, is your mind really that small to understand?

**Kurapika:** uwhat?! You! *scarlet eyes activated*

**Biscuit: **ok! ok! dont fight now both of you!

**Kurapika: **whatever!

**Biscuit: **what?!

**Kurapika: **not you, its him!

**Leorio: **me?

**Kurapika:** no, not you Leorio, its him!

**Killua: **me or Gon?

**Gon: **eh?

**Kurapika:** no no, like i said its him!

**Hisoka: **me?

**Kurapika: **not even you!

**Hisoka:** its Illumi then?

**Kurapika: **argh! shut up! its not you! and you! and you! and you! and you!

**All:** then who!?

**Kurapika**: him!

**All: ***looks to Kuroro* hehh...

* * *

**Kuroro: **'him' is not my name...Kuruta...

**Kurapika:** be silence or i'll chain you.

**Kuroro: ***smirks* chain me down to bed?

**Kurapika: ***scarlet eyes more glows* w-what are you!

**Biscuit: **ENOUGH!

**All: ***gulps*

* * *

**Biscuit:** anyway...Kurapika and Kuroro, be friends JUST FOR NOW.

**Kurapika:** but!

**Biscuit:** Kurapika.

**Kurapika: **ok...Fine, i let you live for now...

**Kuroro: ***grins* So let it be...

**Kurapika: **hmp!

**Killua: **oi,oi, i thought Leorio and Kurapika must be the one who should bicker like a married couple?

**Leorio: ***nods in agreement* your right, your right-WAIT?! did you just say me? a married couple to whom!?

**Killua: **i said nothing! right Gon?!

**Gon:** a-ahh! *nods in confusion*

**Illumi:** i dont know but, i guess its not bad to participate for ones with commoners...and weaklings...

**Biscuit: **uwhat?!

**Hisoka: ***giggles* what a nice joke Illumi! I laugh hard!

**All: **_so that was a joke? seriously, you call that a joke?!_

**Illumi: **no no Hisoka, your more good at joking...

**Hisoka: **haha~ im flatter

**Biscuit: **anyway! let's start the assemblization! Our main theme is about Animals...It's about Little Red Rose.

**All: **Little Red Rose?

**Killua:** thats the first time i heard that fairytale...

**Gon: **i dont know any fairytale

**Hisoka:** oh i know that fairytale, its actually one of my favorites...

**Gon: **really? then, how does it goes Hisoka?

**Hisoka: **Gon-tachan, you see Little Red Rose was so beautiful because of her Crimson Hair and Ruby eyes...She was like the Precious Treasure of all...

**Kuroro: **ruby eyes...hmm, why not Scarlet eyes instead with Blonde hair?

**Leorio**: ughh...

**Kurapika: *didnt heard Kuroro*** ah, i see, its like the other version of Snow White huh?

**Hisoka: **Red Rose and Snow White are siblings anyway.

**All: **really?!

**Hisoka:** yep.

**Biscuit:** now you got it there, lets start, first am of course Little Red rose!

**Killua:** ehh but your hair is not re- OUCH!

**Biscuit:** Killua-kun ^_^

**Killua;** tch~

**Gon: **then what about us?

**Biscuit: **Ah right, well Gon your a dog.

**Gon: **eh? im a dog?

**Biscuit:** Killua is a cat.

**Killua:** hehh~ not bad of role, wait, why on earth animals?

**Biscuit: **ive told you earlier our main theme is animal roles... Anyway, Leorio.

**Leorio: **w-what?

**Biscuit: **your a Monkey.

**Leorio: **HELL WHAT?!

**Biscuit: **Hisoka is a snake and Illumi is a crow...

**Hisoka: **ahh~ a Snake, such a perfect role to eat the apple~

**Gon: ***shivers* ahh!

**Killua: **its red rose! Not snow white Hisoka!

**Hisoka: **oops forgot xD

**Illumi:** im a crow...hmm..its a perfect role for me.

**Hisoka: **right.

**Kurapika: **um Biscuit...what about me?

**Biscuit: **oh right, you are a rabbit while Kuroro is a Wolf

**Kurapika: **on heavens! why am the rabbit?!

**Kuroro: ***raised an eyebrow* im a spider not a wolf.

**Biscuit: **oh come on~ dont you see my point? The Wolf likes to eat rabbits! *pervert smile*

**Kurapika:** for some reason, i felt like im the uke here!

**Kuroro: **so am a seme? hmm...*looks to Kurapika*

**Kurapika: **stop looking over here pervert,maniac,lecher!

**Kuroro: **what? i didnt do anything yet...

**Leorio: **hey hey! why am a monkey! give me a good reason for me to be a monkey!

**Biscuit: **who cares? lets start!

**All: **hai~!

**Leorio: **you guys always bully me!

* * *

**Wing:** Hello Everyone, am your Narrator, and This show contains rated M, meet "Little Red Rose"

**Sushi:** isnt it sounds like Little red riding hood...?

**Wing:** *chuckles* Let master Biscuit do what she wants...

**Sushi:** ahh...

**Wing:** Sushi the camera!

**Sushi:** h-hai!

**Wing: **And so let the fairytale begins...From a** NOT** far away land, there a Beautiful** YOUNG **little** LADY **with** CRIMSON HAIR **and** RUBY EYES. **Meet Red Rose...

**Biscuit:** _whats with the bold words_? *ignores* ahh~! I forgot to bring my basket of apple for my grandma! What should i do? Im trouble! Say Toto?

**Gon:** woof! woof! I dont know either R-red, uh- Bis-Rose! woof! woof! Why not ask the Chesire Cat on the tree?

**Killua**: did you call for me? nyaa~*appears*

**Biscuit:** *surprise act* C-Chesire cat?!

* * *

**Sushi:** um Master Wing, for some reason just now, did they just mix up the Little Red riding hood who has a basket of apple of Snow White and with the Dog pet name Toto from Wizard of Oz, and the Chesire cat of Alice in Wonderland?

**Wing:** *chuckles* thats just your imagination..Sushi xDD

**Sushi:** o-ok..

**Wing:** *continues*

* * *

**Biscuit: **Chesire cat! please tell me! what should i do? I left my apples from my house which is far away from here!

**Killua: **such a stupid girl to leave the apples on your house. Youve been holding that basket and just not your so faaar away-realized that the basket is epmty and dont have it [?] Oh please~

**Biscuit: **WHAT!?-i-i mean, *force begging face* I mean, sorry, i was at fault...^_^*

**Gon: **e-eto... o.o"||

**Killua: **anyway~ Since you have left the apples, why not just do a banana?

**Biscuit: **but, where could i get those banana's? Chesire Neko-kun?

**Killua: **well you have to defeat the Monkey who is selfish for his bananas!

**Biscuit: **monkey who?

**Leorio: **these are my bananas! You cant eat them!

_**Uvogin:** And im the Gorilla!_

**Killua:** O_O" whut?

**Biscuit: ***greenminded mind activates* eat them? *drools with perverted smile* your..banana?

**Leorio: **h-hey, you dont mean of thinking the OTHERWAY round we mean for banana do you?

_**Uvogin:** im a Gorilla!_

**Killua:** um..

**Biscuit: ***slaps self* No,No, of course not...*smiles*

**Gon: **woof! woof! How could we get the banana from the Selfish Monkey say, Chesire Neko-kun?

_**Uvogin: **im the king of Banana!_

**Biscuit: ***screams to Uvogin* WOULD YOU SHUT UP! Anyway as i was saying...Chesire kun ^w^

**Killua: ***coughs coughs* well...its easy, all you have to do is give him money~!

**Biscuit: **b-but im only poor...! I dont have any money with me!

**Leorio:** your poor? seriously, a poor person pets a dog..what a joke!

**Biscuit: ***pissed off but force self to smile* hehh~ But i was poor ^_^* please dont mind my Dog, neh Toto?

**Gon: ***gulps* y-yeah R-red Rose!

**Leorio:** too bad, i wont give you any banana...Not if you steal some egg web from the Spider Layer!

**Biscuit:** *fake thunder shock* s-spider layer? what was that?

**Leorio**: Machi the Spider Woman, she steals every of my banana thats why i became selfish, cuz she is eating them all!

**Killua: ***yawns* since when a Spider eats banana?

**Gon: **d-dunno...

**Biscuit:** If i defeat the Spider Woman, will you give me some of your BANA-NA?

_**Majitani: **IM SPIDER MAN!_

**Leorio:** sure!

* * *

**Wing:** and so then, Red Rose have lured inside the Spider and for some cut reason, no fightscene nor anything special, Our Little Red Rose was able to defeat the Spider Woman Machi...

**Sushi**: for some reason, its like Charlottes Web with the story of Monkey Greeder. And, who are those guys earlier? o_o

**Wing:** ho~ho~ Sushi, are you by any chance reading a lot of fairytale books?

Sushi: well yes i do but...

**Wing**: Anyway, *continues* After having the banana from the Selfish Greedy Money Monkey face Leorio.

**Leorio:** hey hey-

**Wing**: Red rose with toto, and Chesire cat travelled together to reach the Dark Forest...

**Sushi**: Dark Forest...You dont mean...

* * *

**Biscuit:** my my, how scary!

**Killua**: old woman getting scared over dar-OUCH!

**Biscuit:** my my, Chesire Neko, becareful with your mouth. ^^

**Killua:** not if that you just shove a banana on my mouth!

**Gon**: woof! woof! i smell something!

**Hisoka:** ssss~~~~

**Killua:** ah! its Hisoka! The Snake!

**Hisoka:** kekeke~ My, My, Welcome on the Dark Forest, and im the snake here, who would make you eat this tasty apple!

**Biscuit:** *gasp* an apple! My Grandma loves apple, but sadly i left them at home, so im going to bring her some banana instead...

**Hisoka: **i see what a sad story, if so, why not take my apple?

**Biscuit: ***pervert mind activates* hehh~ *drools* *q* you mean it?

**Hisoka:** o-oya? for some reason i sense danger...

**Killua: **Red rose wake up!

**Biscuit:** oh im so sorry! xD

**Hisoka:** then, do you want some?

**Biscuit: **of course i would!

**Hisoka: **i see, then, you could have it, however...Can you give me your own Ringo-chan instead?

**Biscuit:** Ringo chan? but, i dont have apple as i told you...

**Hisoka: ***giggles* no, no, i mean THAT RINGO chan on your side...

**Gon:** ekk! Not me! not me!

**Biscuit: **oh, then take him!

**Gon: **R-RED ROSE HOW COULD YOU SELL ME!? QAQ arff!

**Killua:** too bad, Red Rose was actually Gretel... =="

**Hisoka: ***holds Gon*

**Gon: **iyaah! hanase! dont eat me!

**Hisoka: i** wont eat you, but...I would lick you~

**Gon: **noo! Help me Red Rose! Chesire Neko!

**Both: ***already leaving*

**Gon: **eh?! Eh?! EHHH! why!?

* * *

**Wing:** after leaving Toto to the hands of snake maniac in exchange for an apple, Red Rose trade her dog for it.

**Sushi**: is this fairytale going to be sad ending? Or more like, this fairytale is mess up Master...

**Wing:** *chuckles* ho~ho~ its still not yet over Sushi...And, so...Lets go back on the story...

* * *

**Illumi:** cruw cruw~ kukuru moutain~kuru-kuru~*motionless*

**Killua**: at very least, MAKE SOME EMOTIONS!

**Illumi:** but, this is the best of my acting...crew~crew~crow~crow~ *thinks* kur-kur- [kukuru mountain sound]

**Killua:** no, thats not even called acting!

**Biscuit:** Mister, Crow what should i do to pass outside this dark forest?

**Illumi**: hmm...i dont know, but, you could pay me 5-jinees to tell you the exit.

**Biscuit**: 5-5-jinees?! But im poor! And, why animals these days needs money!?

**Killua:** more like, you know the exist but your taking too much benefit!

**Illumi:** if you cant pay, i guess, a trade will do...

**Killua:** *gulps* d-dont tell me...

**Biscuit:** alright! I sell Killua to you!

**Illumi:** got it.

**Killua:** HEY DONT SELL ME LIKE I WAS YOUR PROPERTY! and wait! not with my brother! nooo!

**Illumi:** *holds Killua*

**Killua**: nyaa! let me go!

**Illumi:** Ok then Red Rose, you could go to the short on the other siiide..this and in no time you could be on the Normal Forest.

**Biscuit:** thanks! *leaves*

**Killua**: hey red rose come back here! darn it! ahh!

_**Milluki:** im a pig?! IM NOT A PIG! IM NOT FAT!_

_**Kalluto**: ...a fox...me?_

_**Ponzu:** Im a bee?! Becuz my head is...a bee big?!_

* * *

**Wing**: After selling Chesire Cat to the Crow, many many many maaany things have happen that im too lazy to tell...Lets skip those events and jumps to the climax point!

_**Pakunoda:** mooo~~ Im a cow, yeah._

**Sushi**: e-err, i just notice, some extra character showing up so sudden...

**Wing:** back to the story. ^_^

* * *

**Kurapika:** w-wait! You Bastard Wolf! What do you want? Dont c-c-come near me!

**Kuroro:** dont worry, this wont hurt, im just going to eat you...

**Kurapika:** is it just me, or...I SENSE SOMETHING PERVERTED WITH THOSE!

**Kuroro:** but this was what the scirpt says...

**Kurapika:** even so, dont you realize that those scirpt were weird! first of all, This scene pan seems not be followed by the story!

**Kuroro**: anyway...*attacks Kurapika* No complains.

**Kurapika:** iyaah! hahh! hnn!Arghh! not there! it tickles! Dont touch me! ahahah!

**Kuroro:** oh so you are ticklish, how amusing...

* * *

**Biscuit**: um...hello guys?

**Kuroro**: how about here?

**Kurapika:** hnnnyaa! S-Stop! Im warning you! *dies from laughing*

**Kuroro:** but im just getting started, just starting to eat you...*tickles*

**Kurapika:** is this what you call eating?! nhhaahh! Like i said stop touching me! Your flithy damn wolf!

**Kuroro: **for some reason your hatred towards me is that big...I wonder why...

**Kurapika: **shut the hell up! Just get away! *snorts*

**Kuroro:** oh well, your words are pretty harsh and bad too...i thought you are decent.

**Kurapika:** *raised an eyebrow* decent? excuse me, whats that supposed to mean? *glares*

**Kuroro:** nothing. *keeps eating Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** Ah-ah-ahh! Someone help me!

**Biscuit:** hold it right there! Dont you bully the frail little rabbit! !

**Kuroro:** oh? Red Riding hood?

**Biscuit: **no, im Red rose..

**Kuroro: **sooo?

**Biscuit: **eat me!

**Kuroro: **pardon?

**Biscuit:** i mean, eat my grandma! your a wolf!

**Kurapika:** i thought this isnt red riding hood to begin with...and 'arent you a granma your sefl' oh-and whats with the rabbit and wofl scene anyway?!

**Kuroro:** but, you dont look tasty, Unlike this one. *points to Kurapika*

**Kurapika: **w-whut?

**Kuroro: **you more fit to be Red Rose, since you have Scarlet eyes, and pale beautiful features...except for being blonde.

**Kurapika: **whats wrong being blonde and what on earth did you just said?!

**Biscuit:** Have you guys forgotten, IM THE PROTAGONIST HERE!

**Both: **Be silence!

**Biscuit**: thats it! I'll kill you all!

**Kurapika:**e-ehh!?

* * *

**Wing:** and so, Red Rose committed a crime, she Killed the Scarlet White Rabbit together with the -Bad Wolf, though supposed to be a spider. And so they live happily ever after. THE END

**Audience on Radio:** *claps* whohooo!

**Sush**i: *turns off the radio* Um Master Wing, The ending of the story doesnt make sense... o.o" and its not 'happily ever after' ._.

**Wing:** *chuckles* it does, Sushi.

**Sushi:** really? how?

**Wing:** For on the story of Red Rose, she committed a crime due to unstoppable jealousy from Snow White, so she killed her though she had killed the Prince instead.

Thats why Red Rose was stain on bloodstained Crimson, because of the thorns on her heart...However the prince didnt die, there were two prince which they are twin, one for Red Rose the other was for Snow White ... so its' happily ever after ending :)

**Sushi: **ah i see..

**Kurapika: **excuse me, are you by anychance telling that im snow-white?!

**All: **no doubt.

**Kurapika:** Kuso!

**Biscuit:** anyway, i have fun! Right everyone?! *smiles*'

**All: **HECK NO!

**Kuroro:** I did enjoy it. *smirks to Kurapika*

**Kurapika: **one more word, i'll really chain you down!

**Hisoka: **me too, i had fun, right Illumi?

**Gon: **let go of me! iyah! iyah! iiiyaaah! Mito-san tasukette!

**Illumi: ***nods* I did too, Hisoka...

**Killua: **aniki let go! first of all, dont act like brotherly love when you are not!

**Leorio:** i was been forgotten... ==

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	18. Orange 18: Hisoka's Little Talk Show!

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 18 : Hisoka's Little Talk Show** [Original]

* * *

**Hisoka:** Hello there Everyone! Welcome to my own show on where no one could interfere with my plans...*evil laugh* nah, Kiddin. And today i have my Companion Ringo-chan! Say hi there Ringo-chan!

**Gon:** a-ah! H-hEllo there! *nervous* Im Gon Freencs...*gulps*

**Hisoka:** Also don't forget the rest of Hunter Cast!

**All:** *shows up*

**Audience**: Whohooo! *Claps*

**Killua:** Killua Zolydck~ *cool*

**Audience**: Kyaahh! Kakkoii!

**Kurapika:** I'm Kurapika.

Audience: Kyahhh! Kurapika-sama!

**Leorio: **And I'm Leorio!

**Audience:** . . . *claps*

**Leorio: **hey! what was that for!?

**Hisoka:** And we also have The other guest...Etoh...Who might you be?

**Tonpa:** I'm the Rookie Crusher Tonpa de ii~! *grins*

**Audience: ***BOOO! GET OUT OF THERE YOU EVIL;!*

**Hisoka**: woah! Please calm down everyone! XDD *chuchkles* Now let's start with the segment!

**All: ***tenses up*

* * *

**Hisoka: ***reveals a letter* Hmm, Well it says here if you Guys have any New Year Resolution..Say Gon?

**Gon: **Err, new year resolution te nani? 83

**Audience: ***laughs* so cute~!

**Gon: **etoh?

**Tonpa:** hello?

**Killua:** Gon New Year Resolution is where-

**Kurapika: **A New Year's resolution is a commitment that a person makes to one or more personal goals, projects, or the reforming of a habit. A key element to a New Year's Resolution that sets it apart from other resolutions is that it is made in anticipation of the New Year and new beginnings. People committing themselves to a New Year's resolution generally plan to do so for the whole following year. This-lifestyle change is generally interpreted as advantageous...

**Audience: **ohhhhh~~

* * *

**Killua: ***vein pop* Seriously you shouldnt steal my lines!

**Kurapika: **O_O but i was just explaining it to Gon...

**Gon: **um, Kurapika *pretends to understand* i-i-got it..thanks ^^"

**Killua: **grr...*crossed arms*

**Kurapika:** However.

**All:** hm?

**Tonpa: **hey-

**Kurapika: **I think its useless to make a 'New Year Resolution' since a lot of people these days lately cant manage to grant their commitment ideal goal.

**Leorio: **now,now your making things complicated ==

**Kurapika: **For i AM still not ABLE to TERMINATE the SPIDERS! So no matter what happens i wont let myself celebrate on any occassion unless i am Able to DO THAT ONE IDEAL GOAL OF MINE!

**Hisoka: **Woah! Kurapika-ta-chan please calm down!

**Gon: **Kurapika your eyes there'y red...*gulps*

* * *

**Killua: **Seriously, your still on to that?

**Leorio:** I agree with Killua!

**Killua:** not you...*stares to Leorio*

**Leorio:** what? What did i do?!

**Tonpa:** um-

**Kurapika: **He's right Leorio, you shut up and do your resolution.

**Leorio: **huh?! But i dont have any-

**Hisoka: **Aint you wanna be a doctor Oreo?

**Leorio**: Its Leo-rio!

**Hisoka:** oh, sorry. I thought its Lerolerolerolero-RIO.

**Leorio: **what now!? Am some kind of a folk-tale song?!

**Killua: **how about Lolololooll!? XDD

**Leorio: **no!

**Gon: **ah! you guys cant fight on cam! and, ahh~~ Killua help me!

**Killua: **Gon you shut up and we'll do this!

**Gon: **h-hai.

**Kurapika: **Leorio dont you feel ashamed? Your going to make another new year resolution even though your still far away from your current goal?

**Leorio: **i dont have one what you talking about?

**Killua: ***sighs* Idiot. He is pointing about you-'becoming a doctor'! *facepalm*

**Leorio: **ahhh~~ that one. Wait i'm already studying so why i cant make another resolution goal of my life?!

**Kurapika: **you fool. If you make another one without completing the first...then..Its useless to make a resolution!

**Killua: **yeah right. cuz it would pile up your ideal goals...

**Kurapika:** yes that is my point.

**Leorio: **grrr...wait why on earth you btoh insulting me?! And why you too being coldhearted to me again!?

**Hisoka: **Fufufu~ *giggles* My my, One not tell me everyone's resolution?

**All: **eh?

**Gon:** hmm...I think my new years resolution would be 'i'll be a good boy from now on!' :D

**Killua: **why is that? Your ALREADY one...so why that?

**Gon: **eh? ja, what should i do?

**Leorio: **Gon, do like 'from now on i would not be lazy, i would not loose temper and i would not complain alot' anymore!

**Kurapika:** that is just your ideal self. Leorio.

**Leorio:** what the heck! Your really picking fight huh-and am not!

**Killua:** usotsuki! You old geezer, Gon was never been like that so its obviously yours!

**Leorio: **fine fine!

* * *

**Hisoka: **hm, What about Killua-kun?

**Killua: **ah, well...hmm...*thinks* I guess from now on, 'i would not kill someone'

**All: **huh?!

**Gon: **But Killua, you have already granted that resolution..**.**

**Killua: **i know, but i cant think of anything except for that one promise...-.-

**Leorio:** that doesnt make any sense...

**Killua: **uh?

**Leorio: **n-nothing.

**Hisoka:** oh, tell your Leorio and Kurapika!

**Leorio: **mine is 'i would have a lot more temper'

**Hisoka: **aww such a nice resolution! though, it might be-

**All&Audience: **IMPOSSIBLE! *laughs later*

**Leorio: ***stands up* You! Really why you guys bullying me?!

**Kurapika: ***coughs*

**Gon: **neh neh! What about Hisoka? :D

**Hisoka: **aww how sweet for you to ask. Hmm, lets see mine is...'i would not burden Illumi so much'

**All: **eh?

**Killua: **what's with my brother?

**Hisoka: **hoho~ well, i always seek help for him, and really i get him troubled :3

**Leorio: **i didnt knew Hisoka has a nice side ==

**Tonpa: **WAIT A MINUTE!

* * *

**All: **T-Tonpa?

**Tonpa: **you guys really dont know this show!

**Hisoka;** i do know cuz its mine.

**Tonpa: **No,no! You dont know the right resolutioN!

**Kurapika:** by anymeans, what KIND of your talking about?

**Killua:** if im right, your the one should do the resolution...fatty~

**Leorio: **yeah right! Like 'from now on i would not crush a newbie!'

**Kurapika:** indeed!

**Tonpa: **ah! uruse! dont you meld with my dreams!

**Audience: **You dont even call that a dream!

**Gon: **neh Tonpa-san, what kind of resolution style are you pointing to?

**Tonpa: ***smirks* that's easy...*points to Kurapika* YOU!

**Kurapika: **O_O w-what?

**Tonpa:** From now on you should stop saying some bad words!

**All: ***gasp*

**Hisoka: **come to think of it. Kurapika-tan has a lot of...*giggles* ahh how adorable

**Kurapika: **n-n-n-n-a?

**Killua: ***nods* Right. Ive been bothering about why you are foul-mouthed than Leorio.

**Leorio: ***nods* Hey wait did you just point at me?!

**Gon: **err. Im not sure, but, i did notice that too..

**All: ***eyes set on Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** *felt embarrassment* -irritated- then what the hell should i do?!

**Hisoka:** ahahah!

**Kurapika:** Stop laughing! and Why your laughing?! Nothing is funny dammit!

**Leorio: ***started Laughing with Hisoka*

**Kurapika: **freakin jerk. I'll kill you.

**Leorio: ***gulps*

**Killua: **ahahah!

**Kurapika: ***lame look to Killua* why even you...?

**Killua:** So right Fat Old man!

**Tonpa: **see? told you?

**Leorio: **his mouth was full of it!

**Hisoka: **we should teach him some lessons...Like 'Hisoka-sense's lesson'!

**Kurapika**: *gasp and trembles* Not that Lesson!

**Hisoka: **kiddin! XD

**Leorio: **seriously whats with it anyway?

**Killua:** dont ask...*shivers*

* * *

**Tonpa:** Let us start the lesson shall we?! *smirks*

**Killua:** count me in!

**Gon:** eh? eh?! What going on?

**Tonpa:** *covers Gon's ear's* for your safety...

**Gon:** eh? hey...whats going to happen? QwQ"||

Leorio: **WARNING PLEASE DONT FOLLOW KURAPIKA.**

Killua: **KIDS PLEASE STAY OUT OF IT.**

**Kurapika**: what are you guys planning?!

**Leorio:** nothing, and its just simple...hehe

**Killua:** *nods*

**Hisoka:** Now Let me ask you Kurapika..*shows Kurapika Lucifer's hot poster* What do you think of Kuroro-chin!?

**Kurapika:** *scarlet eyes* grrrrr...*by seeing the poster -cuz the poster was mocking him*

**Killua:** Answer it honestly!

**Kurapika:** *looses temper* that's it! He is a g*da*m b*tch! A big hell of a *m*r*n! He is totally a b*sta*d! Not to mention a clear *rk!...lastly a fr*akin a**h*le!

**All:** *jaw drop*

**Hisoka:** *claps* done!

**Leorio: **wow. so your really..

**Kurapika**: ah, s-sh*t...

**Killua:** i didnt knew your really...worst...

**Gon:** what just happen? *didnt hear anything cuz Tonpa covering his ears* What did Kurapika just said?

**Tonpa:** nothing...

**Hisoka:** Well then! lets fix it now...! *reveals a screen monitor*

**Kurapika:** what is...that?

**Hisoka:** a recording of you earlier.

**Kurapika**: what?! What record?!

**Hisoka:** just done edit.

**Kurapika:** wait, earlier? *realizes* dont tell me..and what kind of edit did you do!? _

**Hisoka**: *grins* you'll know after...

* * *

**TV SCREEN EDIT BY HISOKA**

* * *

_Tonpa: Let us start the lesson shall we?! *smirks*_

_Killua: count me in!_

_Gon: eh? eh?! What going on?_

_Tonpa: *covers Gon's ear's* for your safety..._

_Gon: eh? hey...whats going to happen? QwQ"||_

_Leorio: **WARNING PLEASE DONT FOLLOW KURAPIKA.**_

_Killua: **KIDS PLEASE STAY OUT OF IT.**_

_Kurapika: what are you guys planning?!_

_Leorio: nothing, and its just simple...hehe_

_Killua: *nods*_

_Hisoka: Now Let me ask you Kurapika..*shows Kurapika Lucifer's hot poster* What do you think of Kuroro-chin!?_

_Kurapika: *scarlet eyes* grrrrr...*by seeing the poster -cuz the poster was mocking him*_

_Killua: Answer it honestly!_

_Kurapika: *looses temper* that's it! He is a gundam beach A big hell of a more-on! He is totally a mustard Not to mention a clear clerk!...lastly a friggin ants-hole!_

_All: *jaw drop*_

_Hisoka: *claps* done!_

_Leorio: wow. so your really.._

_Kurapika: ah, s-sheet of paper..._

* * *

**END OF TV SCREEN**

* * *

**Kurapika**: *soul out from body*

**Hisoka**: aint it much better minna-san? XDDD

**Audience**: kYaahhh! Banzai!

**Kurapika:** i-im so sorry...*bows on the TV screen* i promise to apologize...*felt gloom*

**Killua:** oh so your going to say sorry infront of Kuroro?

**Kurapika**: *blushes* n-no...

**Leorio:** Tsundere.

**Kurapika:** will you shut up? *glares to Leorio*

**Leorio**: *sweat drops*

**Hisoka**: oh my how sweet!

**Killua:** honestly this show is all about nonsense...

**Gon:** neh! neh?! What happen! What happen?! Q_Q

**Tonpa:** *laughs* no need to know Gon!

**Kurapika:** *reveals chain*_ Leoriooo...!*face hit red and smoking*_

**Leorio:** *runs away*_ i was just messing! uewaah!_

**Kurapika:** _Come back here!_

**Killua:** *yawns* -eats chocorobo-

**Gon:** are? why do you have that? You dont have money anymore deshou?! Killua!

**Killua**: yeah this is your money xDD *runs*

**Gon:** agh! Killua come back here bring back my sallary!

Tonpa: buwahahaha!

**Hisoka**: ^w^ fufu~ well then everyone! Too bad~ Our show line is over due on time! So ne week lets meet again here on...*looks to the camera* Hisoka's Little Talk show!

**All:"** WE'LL SURELY GET BANNED AND ITS YOUR FAULT!

* * *

**By the Way...**

**Kuroro:** I saw the show...

**Kurapika**: *looks away and gulps*...

**Kuroro:** *stares*...

**Kurapika:** d-dont stare at me like that...*shooks head* Im sorry..

**Kuroro:** *smiles*

_**And on the Other Side**_

**Hisoka:** Shotacon and Lolicon...We got secret codes! Lolicon to Lolipop! And Shotacon as... Shot a coin..? I dunno *giggles* What do you say Ringo-chan?! XD

**Gon:** mommy!

**Killua:** I will hold the last laugh! XDD

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	19. Orange 19 : Force A Belated Christmas P1

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 19 : Force A Belated Christmas part 1**

* * *

*Continuation of the last chap*

**Kurapika:** ugh...That was embarrassing, i would never go on 'Hisoka's little talk show' ever again...*has headache becoz of it*

**Gon**: *saw Kurapika from the hallway* Ah! Kurapika!

**Kurapika**: ugh? ahh...Gon..

**Gon:** *on his front* Whats wrong Kurapika? You look pale...

**Kurapika**: Its nothing, its just i wasnt able to rest properly...*still remembers the moment he did* grr...

**Gon:** Kurapika?

**Killua:** Hey Gon~

**Gon:** *looks at back* Ah-Killua!

**Killua:** By the way Gon- ow? Kurapika what happen to you...?

**Kurapika**: Just dont mind me...*leaves*

**Killua:** weird..

**Gon:** anyway Killua what you wanna talk about?

* * *

**Hisoka:** fufu~ I wonder where is my Ringo chan~

**Leorio:** sheesh early in the morning your already planning so perverted... =.=

**Hisoka: **oh? did u mean midnight? fufu..come ot think of it, its a perfect time to stalk Gon.., XDD

**Leorio: **ekk! creep! get away! sometimes i dont know if your straight or not =="

**Hisoka: **i love Illumi,Kuroro,Gon..and Killua tachan...and do not miss Kurapika~

**Leorio: **oi oi,,, =="||

**Hisoka: **but i dont mind if Machi dates with me

**Leorio:** o_O ugh? xDD

**Biscuit:**_ Yaoi! Hisokaaaa Yaoi!_

**Ponzu: **what's with the ruckuss? so noisy~ *rolls eyes*

**Kurapika:** Indeed, its very noisy...Leorio.

**Leorio: **hell why me?! why the heck im at fault?! its Hisoka who started! An what you doing here?

**Kurapika: **dont mind me if you have problem...

**Hisoka: **oh? me? well...who knows...fufufu~

**LeoiIo; **stop that giggle its darn creepy =="

**Biscuit: **Grr..URUSE! HISOKA! LEORIO! Or i'll kick your assses!

**Kurapika: ***raised an eyebrow* why would i?

**Ponzu:** w-well..kicking someone ass becuz they are noisy...im not sure ^^" maybe i could do that to the old man,,,,but to hisoka. i might be dead xDDD

**Leorio: **oi oi whats with the old man?! why not hurt Hisoka instead?!

**Hisoka: **no one can hurt me =3

**Biscuit: **bwahahaha you deserve that old man. I think I wanna call him old man from now on. Nice Ponzu!

**Hisoka:** speaking of old man..arent you an old woman already? *looks to biscuit*

**All: ***gulps* _HOW DARE HE SAY IT! Hisoka...in danger!_ -everyones mind xDDD

**Leorio: **Come to think of it...Kurapika..

**Kurapika: **whut?

**Leorio: **Did you even Celebrate Christmas?

**Kurapika: **no.

**Leorio: **i knew it!

**Kurapika: **so what now...?

**Hisoka: **thats not good...you should celebrate!

**Leorio: **oh i didnt know you do celebrate Hisoka...==

**Hisoka:** Of course i do! I would even go to Gon's birthday if he does...

**All:** _creeepy!_

* * *

**Gon: ***achuu~!*

**Killua: **hey, are you alright?

**Gon: ***sniffs* Yeah am...Its just the weather kinda gotten cold dont you think?

**Killua: **hmm~

**Gon: **by the way...Killua...

**Killua: **what?

**Gon:** nevermind...

**Killua: **eh?

**Gon: ***smiles* :)

* * *

**Satoz:** Hai minna-san..Since Kurapika didnt celebrate Christmas...Lets have a christmas party!

**All:** Christmasu-partie?!

**Satoz: ***nods* And of course, you have to prepare gifts with eachother!

**All: **giving gifts to each-other!? *doubt face*

**Satoz: **lastly...We'll have wiineeee~!

**All: **O-SAKE?!

**Kurapika: **wait a minute!

**All: ***covers ears* hn?

**Kurapika: **Why on earth im going to celebrate Christmas by force?! And why wine! What about Gon and Killua? Their not on the age!

**Ponzu: **so as me...

**Leorio: **hey hey...Whats wrong with you all of the sudden Kurapika?

**Kurapika: ***inhales* Leorio...I have no time to do some Christmas party nor New year...

**All: eh?**

**Hisoka: **oh why~? I thought you would love this kind of idea by me and Satozu-chii

**Leorio: **so it was your idea? =="

* * *

**Kurapika: ***coughs* I have a lot of things to do...And until im not able to finish them...I would not celebrate any occassion...

**All: **aww...

**Leorio: **are you nutts?!That's just! just! just-!

**Hisoka: **crazy?

**Leorio:** just!

**Biscuit: **Paranoid?

**Leorio: **no, Just!

**Ponzu: **weird?

**Leorio: **no,no,no..I mean!

**Satoz:** too hard on himself?

**Leorio: ***nods* yeah! your just torturing yourself! Seriously!

**All: ***nods with Leorio*

**Kurapika: ***shock* ah...Well...

* * *

**Hisoka: *claps claps***

**All: hm?**

**Hisoka:** come with me Kurapika! Help me preparing the decorations and appreciations! *gets Kurapika*

**Kurapika: ***stiff* uwah! what the hell- put me down Hisoka! Oi-! Wait a minute! ah!

**Hisoka:** *currently carrying Kurapika as if a santa claus bag* Ok then~ You guys do the rest~ I'll deal with Kurapika tacharun~ *winks*

**All: ***shivers* a-hai! *trembles*

**Leorio: **Hey wait what your going to do to Kurapika?!

**Hisoka:** hi-mit-su~ Oshiete agenai~ *winks*

**Leorio:** no. just...DONT DO ANYTHING WEIRD OK?

**Hisoka:** *waving already and vanishes*

**Biscuit**: Well then everyone lets start!

* * *

**Killua: **Christmas party huh?

**Satoz:** yes.

**Killua:** hmm...I guess it would be my first time as well..

**Leorio: **eh? What do you mean Killua?

**Killua: **well, whenever we do christmas on our home..During that time i was believing on Santa claus..

**Leorio: **whats with the confession?

**Killua:** let me finish first!

**Leorio:** hai.

**Gon: **and then?

**Killua: I** put a socks on the wall so that Santa would gave me presents however..

**Leorio: **however?

**Killua:** My dad goes inside my room from the room-pretending to be Santa claus and tried to kill me-glad i was able to dodge!

**Leorio: **oh why its like that!?

**Killua: **becuz, he said i cant let my guard down even sleeping xDD

**Gon**:...k-killua..^^"

**Leorio: **your family is..weird!

**Killua:** ikr! XD

* * *

**And so its Christmas Party**

**Satoz: **Cheers for the new yeaaar!

**All: **Banzaai!

**Gon: **are? Where is Kurapika?

**Killua: **now you mention...Hisoka is still not here,..

**Leorio:** i knew it! I should have not let Hisoka alone with Kurapika!

**Killua:** you did what!?

**Hisoka:** *slams the door*

**All: **ah!?

**Hisoka: **Oh! Im so sorry for being late on the party! *holding a big size christmas box gift*

**Leorio: **where is Kurapika?!

**Hisoka:** secret later you'll know~ *winks*

**Killua:** i have...a bad feeling...*vomits*

**Gon: e**h?! Killua?!

**Satoz:** Oh minna-san..its time to exchange gift!

**All:** that fast?

**Biscuit:** *shows her gift* There who wants my gift?!

**Satoz**: ah nonono lady Biscuit..We'll do it in a gamble way...

**All:** gamble way whut?

**Satoz**: now lets do it on circleee~!

**All:** ahh we get it. *and so does a circle exchaging gift*

**Satoz**: *sings jingle bells*~~~

* * *

**Killua**:_ i wonder who will get my gift..._

**Gon:** _err, I wonder what would i get..._

**Leorio**: _where on earth is Kurapika? have they forgotten about him!?_

**Biscuit**:_ i hope to get a porn magazineeee!_

**Tonpa**:_say goodbye to whoever gets my gift muwahahah_

**Ponzu**: _what am doing here anyway? But, i want to get a new brand hat..._

**Hisoka**:_ this is so thrilling i wonder who would get my gift? fufu~_

* * *

**Satoz: **AND SO STOP!

**All: ***stops passing*

**Leorio: **uwaah! *he got Hisoka's big size something box gift* this is my gift?! What on earth is this anyway Hisoka?!

**Killua:** yeah, thats so big Hisoka...

**Gon: **i wonder what it holds..

**Tonpa:** better open it now Leorio!

**Leorio:** uruse! i dont get orders from you!

**Tonpa:** fine fine! _tch...too bad he didnt got my gift damn it.._

* * *

**_SUDDENLY THE GIFT OF HISOKA MOVES..._**

**All:** *stunned*! what on earth?!

**Leorio**: what the-_-The gift is...moving!?_

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	20. Orange 20 : Force A Belated Christmas P2

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 20 : Force A Belated Christmas part 2**

* * *

**_SUDDENLY THE GIFT OF HISOKA MOVES..._**

* * *

**All:** *stunned*! what on earth?!

**Leorio**: what the-_-The gift is...moving!?_

*the gift continues to move violently*

**Leorio:** *panicks* w-wwaaah! What the hell is this box!?

**Killua:** it might be some kind of prank gift! You Hisoka!

**Hisoka:** *chuckles* ho~ho~ Really? who knows...

**Leorio:** dammit!

**Gon:** ah! What if its a monster?!

*suddenly the gift stopped moving*

**All**: *frozen* ah.

...

**All:** *stares at the box*

**Leorio:** *gulps and opens the box*

And it reveals...

**_BAMP!_**

**All:** uwaah!

**Gon**: nn-n-n-n-n-n-./.

Leorio: wo-wo-wo-wo- O/O

**Killua:** e-e-e-e-e-eh!? 0/0

**Kurapika**: *was tied up with ribbons and wearing female santa claus clothing* ah! Finally im set free- Wait am not yet free! *tries to remove own ribbons*

**Leorio,Killua,Biscuit,Tonpa...All:** *nosebleeds*

**Kurapika**: !?

**All:** *the stares were all...*

**Kurapika:** *blushes* w-whats with all of you!? Why are you guys nosebleeding at me?!

**Gon**: Santa-Kurapika *nosebleeds*

**Killua:** i never believe at Santa-then now...but this...*nosebleeds*

**Leorio:** the ribbons and the skirt...! *nosebleeds*

**Tonpa:** i think i need a doctor...*nosebleeds*

**Kurapika:** *vein pop* stop looking at me with that EYES!

**Biscuit**: *fangirling* ah~! Such a beautiful gift aint it!? *drools*

**Kurapika:** WILL YOU PLEASE CUT IT OUT!

**All:** ah! *got scared*

**Kurapika**: seriously! Leorio.

**Leorio**: w-what?!

**Kurapika:** remove this ribbons on me NOW!

**Leorio:** r-r-rogeer! *does removes them*

* * *

**Killua:** *wiping nosebleeds* Hey Hisoka, was that your gift for Leorio?

**Hisoka:** *chuckles* Of course not~ that just my prank~

**Kurapika: ***glares* Hisoka! What have you done to me!

**Hisoka:** hoho~ i told you, since you dont want to celebrate, i'll force you! *grins*

**Kurapika: **force not or get force...WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS CLOTHING!?

**All:**_ s-santa-san!~_*sudden nosebleed!*

**Kurapika: **ah?!

**Hisoka: ***chuckles* Your ! How cuuteee!

**Kurapika:** Where is my clothes! Im changing now!

**All:**_ changing clothes!? *_bleeeds!*

**Hisoka**: ah, about that.

**Kurapika:** what?

**Hisoka:** i brought them to laundry~ Soooo

**Kurapika:** You dont mean im going to wear this all day night!?

**All:** _all day those miniskirt...!_~*more nosebleed!*

**Hisoka:** in any other words...YES! *claps*

**Kurapika:** dammit!

**Satoz**: anyway, Hisoka do you have your real gift?

**Hisoka**: ah yes here...*reveals a small box*

**Killua**: whats that?

**Leorio:** thats too small Hisoka...=="||

**Biscuit**: ara~ ara~?

**Satoz:** anyway mind opening everyones gift?

* * *

**Killua**: *opens gift and saw some chocolates* uwah! yatta! Choco robo!? From who it was?!

**Ponzu:** *raised hand* From me...

**Killua:** thanks a lot!

**Ponzu**: *blushes and tsun* i-its nothing! *looks away and opens own gift and saw a winter hat* oh my..such a pretty hat from who it was?

**Gon**: from me! XD

**Ponzu**: thanks a lot Gon...*smiles*

**Gon: **that is hand made of Mito-san take care of it neh!

**Ponzu:** sure :)

**Biscuit:** lets see minee! *opens and saw a RATED Moody DVD* OH MY GSJSDHDJB! From who is this from!?

**Killua: **from me...o.o

**All: **eh!?

**Biscuit: ***shakes Killua* My! My! Such a nice student!

**Killua: **actually thats for Leorio not for you-

**Biscuit:** thanks a lot! BYE BYE! *goes watching it somewhere*

**All:** hey!

**Killua**: s-she's,,gone..

**Tonpa: **hmm i wonder whats mine *opens gift and reveals a horror movie* GYAAH! *scared* wtf!? M-MaDAKO? _[Sadako..]**  
**_

**Leorio:** *grins*

**Tonpa:** you!

**Hisoka: **hoho~! I wonder what i got...!

**Tonpa: ***frozen* crap! _gyaaah the gift supposed to be for Leorio was got by Hisoka! no! no! im dead!_

**Leorio: **hehh~ Why are you in panick Old-man? What kind of gift did you prepare for me...? *evil smile*

**Tonpa:** t-t-t-that is...*sweat drops*

**Hisoka: ***opens it then reveales a punching boxer right through his face* PUNCH!

**All: **UWAH!?

**Tonpa: **ahh! *runs* im deaaadd!

**Leorio: **crap if i was the one who got that -it hurts!

**Hisoka: ***started to chuckle creepily*

**All: **oh no...

**Hisoka:** AHAHAHA!

**All:** ehh?!

**Hisoka**: such the best gift i got! *hugs the box*

**All:** weirdo ==

**Gon:** *the gift he got was from Hisoka* etoh..I wonder what is this...*opens* Agh!? -trembles-

**Killua:** whats wrong Gon? what did you go-*peeks on Gon;'s box and got creeps* wt...

**Leorio:** Hey Gon what did Hisoka gave you-*shocks*

**Kurapika**: hm? Let me se- HOLY-***!

**All**: A WEDDING RING!?

**Hisoka**: *laughs* wrong thats a phone strap~ geez xDD

**All:** *sighs in relief*_ yokatta...!_

* * *

**Kurapika**: *sighs*...geez so tiresome...

**Leorio:** unfair!

**Kurapika**: the what?

**Leorio: **i didnt got any gift!

**Kurapika: **wasnt i your gift-I MEAN *blushes* _shit._

**Leorio:** wh-a...*silent* err...

**Kurapika: **nevermind.

**Leorio: **wait, didnt you got some gift to?

**Kurapika: **um yeah i didnt...

**Leorio: **then what gift do you want if ever?

**Kurapika: **hmm...I dont really need anything...*looks to Gon and Killua who are having fun*...this is..all i need..*smiles*

**Leorio:**...*smiles* yeah...

**Satoz: **EVERYONEE!

**All:** *startled* w-what!?

**Satoz:** time to OSAKEE! i mean...party.

**All:** ...WHHOOO!

* * *

_***And so the party had started with Kurapika as santa-san...***_

* * *

**Leorio:** *was staring at Kurapika up and down..* those socks...those santa shirt...those long red sleeves..those winter red hat...

**Kurapika: ***just did notice the stare* w-what?

**Leorio:** nothing. i just though that those clothes fits on yo-

**Kurapika:** *kicks Leorio in torso*

**Leorio: **GYAAAH! *dies*

**Kurapika:** one more word and you'll get it! hmp! *crosses arms*

**Killua: ***giggles* Seriously those two...and..*sniffs and putting tissues to nosebleeding nose* why Kurapika looks so good at it?!

**Gon: **Killua who are you talking to?

**Killua:** nothing..*saw's Kurapika kicks Leorio seeing the skirt flip up in flash* O_O,,*nosebleeeds!*

**Gon: **eh!? K-KILLUA HEY! HANG IN THEEREE! O.O *shakes Killua***  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

**Biscuit: ***tissues on noses*

_TV SCREEN_

_**K: **I-its my first time so be gentle at veryleast..._

_**L**: tsk,tsk, it cant be helped, your too hopeless...Then i'll teach you slowly but surely..._

_**K:** ah! W-wait arent you too close?_

_**L: **relax..just click this up and down..._

_**K: **up and down...*gulps*_

_**L: **right, then push forward..._

_**K:***breaths heavily* p-push then forward... then?_

_**L:** then left and right..._

_**K:** ah! it enters!_

_**L: **ok good. Now lets enter your name..._

_**K: **whoo finally i could play this game! XD_

**Biscuit:** *giggles like an old hog* geez Only playing PSP...Dont be greenminded! XDD *ho!ho!ho!*

* * *

**BACK TO THE DINING ROOM.**

* * *

**Satoz:** *singing* Wiwisshuu a merrie chrismasuu! *hics*

**Kurapika:** ah!? Why the heck everyone is drank!? Forgot the osake part...

**Killua:** ahaahahah*hics* I always wonder why the Sky and the Sea are blue then *hics* Gon's hair is black like the midnight! ahahah! *hics*

**Gon:** *hics* kiruuuaa! Dont call my hair black! *hics* its not black! *hics*

**Killua**: it is...*hics*

**Gon:** grr...

**Killua**: *hics* pineapple...~

**Gon:** *vein pop* grayaah!

**Killua**: *brust out laughing* buwahahha!

**Tonpa:** ugggg...

**Hisoka**: *pats tonpa's back like a bro friend* aint my hair looks like an ice-cream?! *hics!*

**Tonpa**: *hics* am not a fired pig! neveeeeeruuu *hics*

**Hisoka**: am not a clown either~ *hics* Right Kurapika!

**Kurapika**: *grossed* d-dont look over here will ya! You guys are drank!

**Hisoka**:...right...*collapses*

**Tonpa:** i better go to the bathroom...*hics* -leaves-

**Ponzu**: *dizzy dizzy* oohhhh~~ Why the ceiling became the floor...how pretty...*hics*

**Biscuit:** *hics* THIS IS LIFEE!

**Ponzu**: celavieee~~ *hics*

**Leorio:** hey Kurapika why dont you drink with meh! *hics*

**Kurapika**: arent you still a teenager if i recall right?!

**Leorio**: teen..*hics*

**Kurapika:** then why the heck you are drinking!?

**Leorio**: cuz..

**Kurapika**: cuz...? oh wait good im talking to a drunk person...*still wearing sexy santa-clothes*

**Leorio:** *looks to Kurapika up and down*

**Kurapika**: w-what...?

**Leorio:** you look so pretty! MAMA! *going to give a hug*

**Kurapika:** nyaaa! *shocks and stumbles*

**Leorio:** -above Kurapika-

**Kurapika**: *gulps* h-hey...will you please remove your self! You stink! *tries to push him*

**Leorio:** *eyes became normal* Kurapika...

**Kurapika:** *frozed* ...Leo...rio..?

**Leorio:** *leans forward slowly* Kurapika...

**Kurapika:**_ no-no..._*heartbeats fast and closes eyes*_ stop..not this..!_

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	21. Orange 21 : Force A Belated Christmas P3

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 21 : Force A Belated Christmas part 3**

* * *

**Leorio:** *looks to Kurapika up and down*

**Kurapika**: w-what...?

**Leorio:** you look so pretty! MAMA! *going to give a hug*

**Kurapika:** nyaaa! *shocks and stumbles*

**Leorio:** -above Kurapika-

**Kurapika**: *gulps* h-hey...will you please remove your self! You stink! *tries to push him*

**Leorio:** *eyes became normal* Kurapika...

**Kurapika:** *frozed* ...Leo...rio..?

**Leorio:** *leans forward slowly* Kurapika...

**Kurapika:**_ no-no..._*heartbeats fast and closes eyes*_ stop..not this..!_

**Leorio:** *snores*

**Kurapika**: e-ehh...?

**Leorio:** *was sleeping and drooling*

**Kurapika:** eww! *pushes him up but too heavy*...Hey wake up! Dont sleep on me!

**Leorio:** *...snores*

**Kurapika:** -vein pop and kicks him to fly away through the bed*

*whistle* i hope it didnt hurt him O_O" *gulps*

* * *

**On the comfort room..**

**Kurapika: ***washing hands* geez...This christmas party is a mess!

**Hisoka: **oh really? i thought you like it *appears*

**Kurapika: **h-Hisoka! You!

**Hisoka: **aww come on! that's tailor made you know! *points on his clothes*

**Kurapika: **oh, no wonder they fit my size- and Wait! how the heck you know my size?!

**Hisoka: **hi-mit-su...Oshiete agenai! X3

**Kurapika: **kuso -w-

**Hisoka: **relax...*gives kura a drink* just drink this you'll feel better *winks*

**Kurapika: **o-ok..o.o

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

**Kurapika: **AHAHAHAH!

**All: **ehh? ==

**Gon: **why Kurapika is...drunk o.o

**Leorio: **i thought he doesnt drink o.o

**Killua:** look he looks weird! ahahaha!

**Hisoka:** yeah!

**Kurapika: **hmm...Chain...

**Gon: **chain?

**Killua: s**ay Kurapika *reveals index finger* How many is this?  
**Kurapika: _** ...Chain?!

**Killua: **whut? == *reveals all fingers* Kurapika, what do you think about these?

**Kurapika: ***laughs* i know! Im smart...*counts Killua's fingers* Holy chain,chain jail,dowsing chain,judgement chai-

**Killua: **chinge! thats not what im telling you to do!

**Leorio: ***smirks* Kurapika! show me some tongue twist!

**Kurapika: **:P

**Leorio: ***vein pop* not the literal meaning!

**Kurapika:** hmm...im good at that...Futari Futago Futakoto futo Futon ga Futan da! HAH! gotcha!

**Leorio: -**.- wait, the two twins with two futon bed flew away? THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE!

**Gon: **say Kurapika? what is your favorite music?

**Kurapika: ***horror movie sound effect* Chain! Chain! Chain! Chain!

**Leorio: **oi thats an effect on movies stop it! *chills*

**Kurapika: y**ou dont want...? *then tone of K-ON fuwa-fuwa time* Chakachaka Chain! Chain-Chain-Chain!

**Leorio: **WE DONT KNOW THAT MUSIC!

**Hisoka: **Kurapika what is your fave movie?

**Kurapika: ***hics*...Chainsaw...

**Killua: **chainsaw?

**Kurapika: **Massacre. *hics*

**All: **Kuruta Massacre!?

**Kurapika: **no..its chuckie...*hics*

**Gon: **chuckie who?

**Kurapika: ***laughs* Jackie-chain!

**Killua; **he's broken...==

**Hisoka:** Kurapika what's your fave accesories beside your chain and earring?

**Kurapika ***hics* Chain Bracelet

**Leorio: **why are you all CHAIN?! would you mind spelling it!

**Kurapika: ***nods*~~C-H-E-I-N

**Leorio: **you really dont make sense!

**Gon: **neh neh who is chuckie?

**Killua: **i told you he is broken...

**Kurapika: **muwahahah~! Chaindilier!

**Hisoka: **Kurapika what are your hobbies?

**Leorio: **stop asking him already Hisoka!

**Kurapika:~ **hmm...Chainsticth

**Killua: ***facepalm* oh gawd...

**Kurapika: **Chain-ging~

**Leorio: **you know what you act like a darn broken radio.

**Killua: **you mean robot?

**Gon: **who is chuckie?!

**All: **A CHOCOLATE DRINK!

**Gon: **o.o...

**Kurapika** *laughs* ~Chain-Chain-Chain-Chain!

* * *

**THEN END...by the way..**

**Kurapika:** hello everyone! On this whole series i get bullied, this is not fair not right either! On next chap, my most embarrassing moment would be reveal...and that is..A lesson with Hisoka-sensei! Minna-san see you next time!

* * *

**_Note: the author is still so lazy to type the next chapie...so hope that you'll wait patiently XD TEHE!_**

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	22. Orange 22 : Extra Lesson's with Hisoka

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 22 : Extra Lesson's with Hisoka**

* * *

*In classroom*

**Hisoka:** ok class the reason behind why blah blah blah blah *teaching math*

**Leorio:** *grumpy taking notes*

**Gon:** *brain on smoke*

**Killua:** *emo looking at the window*

**Kurapika:** *reading History book*

**Hisoka:** and thats wy=hy the joke 1+1=11 was made ^_^

**All:** ...ughhh

**Hisoka:** *notice Kurapika reading other subject* 0_0...*throws him a chalk*

**Kurapika:** *got hit* eh-? *blinks eyes*_ impossible a great fast person like me got hit by a dirty chalk!_

**Hisoka:** Kurapika-chan, reading other subjects on my class is not allowed ^w^

**Kurapika:** but, am listening to your teaching sensei. And stop calling me with-chan! ==

**Hisoka**: no,no, even you do, thats an offense.

**Kurapika**: but-!

**Hisoka:** no buts...^^ After class Kurapika you come with me with extra lessons...

**Leorio**: -ears wide- Extra lessons?

**Killua:** -caught attention- Extra LEssons?

**Gon**: -raises hands- Hai! Hisoka Sensei! Extra lesson's te nani? 8D

**Hisoka**: great question Gon. ^w^ but zanmen~ Oshiete agenai~

**Gon:** D: ehh~...=S= buu ijiwarui... *pouts*

**Hisoka:** ^w^ if you want to know Gon, just try disobeying the school rules -winks-

**Gon:** -sparkling- Disobeying school rules +^+ -shakes Killua- Neh neh Killua! Can you teach me how to dis obey school rules!? :D

**Killua:** O_O *smacks Gon* Ahou ka omae?! It sounds like im a bad student for you to ask me how! =w= but oh well...am indeed..-evil smile-

**Leorio:** anyway im out of here i need to finish my projects as a Doctor and this lame study..! -stands up-

**Gon:** -whispers to self- maybe i should ask Leorio instead 0w0 -stands up-

**Killua:** -stands up revealing choco robo on hands and eats it-

**Hisoka:** Ok minna-san class is Dismiss...!

**All:** _THATS TOO FAST!_

**Kurapika:** what an unreasonable thing for me to get punished =="

**Hisoka**: now lets go shall we?

* * *

*reaching an empty classroom*

**Kurapika:** hm? owo

**Hisoka:** -locks the door-

**Kurapika**: HM!? O_O

**Hisoka:** -then walks preparing something-

**Kurapika:** ano...er..Hisoka-sensei, why did you lock the door?

**Hisoka:** so that no one would interfere us and you can't escape ^w^

**Kurapika:** err i wont escape but, what do you meant by 'interfere'? == _i have a bad feeling..._

**Hisoka:** Now Kurapika, you said your listening to my lessons ey?

**Kurapika**: -sits on a chair- Why yes am indeed Hisoka-sensei...*rolls eyes*

**Hisoka:** are you sure? Then, how smart you are now? ^^

**Kurapika**: *vein pop* are you mocking me? :( of course am smart!

**Hisoka:** oohhh~~ kowai,kowai...-grins- Then if you are you'll have a quiz right now!

**Kurapika:** eh!? Surprise quiz?!

**Hisoka:** hoho~ whats wrong? are you scared cuz your not smart enough?

**Kurapika:** :) hmp! Bakana~ This smart ass person like me can win surprise quizes in short minutes! Nozomu tokoroda!

* * *

**Hisoka:** well then question no.1~!

Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son.  
Who is the man?

**Kurapika:** -blinks- um Hisoka, aint that a riddle not a quiz? 0_0

**Hisoka:** atleast its a question, and dont ask for more JUST ANSWER IT! ^W^

**Kurapika:** o.o

**Hisoka:** arent you smart?

**Kurapika**: ==* you dare challenge me for real huh? then let it be! :D ask me again!

**Hisoka:** dewa, Q1-

Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son.  
Who is the man?

**Kurapika**: Physic subject..That's easy! The man is my son!

**Hisoka**: Pin-Pon~! Youve got it right! Now Q2 - A basket contains 5 apples. Do you know how to divide them among 5 kids so that each one has an apple and one apple stays in the basket?

**Kurapika:** so its math huh...not a problem! *confident* the answer is "4 kids get an apple (one apple for each one of them) and the fifth kid gets an apple with the basket still containing the apple!"

**Hisoka**: pin-pon, ok next is Q3- I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?

**Kurapika:** english, i see...*nods* The letter e. End, timE, spacE, Every placE!

**Hisoka**: Pin-Pon~! youve got the right answer! next Q4 - Sabrina gave Samantha as many dollars as Samantha started out with. Samantha then gave Sabrina back as much as Sabrina had left. Sabrina then gave Samantha as back as many dollars as Samantha had left, which left Sabrina broke and gave Samantha a total of $80.00. How much did Sabrina and Samantha have at the beginning of their exchange?

**Kurapika:** O_O -sweat drops- oh thats kinda hard but...-evil smile- I know the answer! Sabrina had $50 and Samantha had $30!

**Hisoka:** Pin-pon! -claps- Your indeed a smart ass Kurapika-chan! ^w^

* * *

**Kurapika:** of course am! But will you please remove the 'ass' word and the 'chan' calling? =="

**Hisoka**: hai,hai, demmo~

**Kurapika**: what?

**Hisoka:** this is just only the beginning of our quiz!

**Kurapika:** there's more?

**Hisoka:** yes, but this time it would be easy ^w^

**Kurapika**: *raised an eyebrow* easy? if then its easy, there would be no thrill and problem :\

**Hisoka:** *evil smile* dont rush my Kurapika~ you'll never know how the 5th question is...

**Kurapika**: i'll take that as a yes! Now come at me question!

* * *

**Hisoka:** Q5...! "There's an apple and you cut it 1/8...And on that open wound, a sword comes out entering the apple's wound, What is it ^w^

**Kurapika:** hmm...that's kinda hard...*thinks* wait...*thinks thinks suddenly realizes*...wait a minute..you dont mean! -furious blush-

**Hisoka:** oh my whats wrong Kurapika? Was the question TOO HARD for you to answer? XD -smirks-

**Kurapika**: Hisoka! -blushing- that wasnt even a question! Have some shame!

**Hisoka:** atleast its a riddle XD

**Kurapika**: it doesnt! this is...this is nonsense!

**Hisoka**: hohoho~ what a dirtymind you have neh Kurapika? your thinking the other waaaay round about the riddle! X3

**Kurapika**: i-i dont! plus that WAS really its' answer!

**Hisoka**: hehh~? are you sure? then let me hear your answer to the answer of my question? -smirks-

**Kurapika**: s-s-e-...-gulps-

**Hisoka:** *chesire smile* se? ^_^

**Kurapika**: se...se...*hinch breath*

**Hisoka:** seeee? ^w^ -hums-

**Kurapika:** GYAAAH! URUSAI! theres noway i would answer that question!

**Hisoka**: aww too bad, actually the answer is Apple Candy [by japan]

**Kurapika:** O_O *dumbfounded* Apple candy?! HOW COME?!

**Hisoka:** oh my, You dont mean YOUR REALLY THINKING 'THAT' thing when you hear out the quest? *laughs*

**Kurapika**: *jaw drop* my innocent mind! nooo! *falls on floor*

**Hisoka:** ok next is Q6!

**Kurapika:** there's another one?! O_O

**Hisoka:** -nods- Now Q6 is...there is a One Cynlinder with two balls on its insides...-smirks-

**Kurapika**: n-n-n-n-n-n-n-aaah! Hisoka! You scumbag! how could you ask such dirty question!

**Hisoka:** oh? am not asking a dirty question...^^

**Kurapika**: yes it does!

**Hisoka**: O_O how come when the answer is "Kuruta Eyeballs"? *poker face*

**KUrapika**: O/O...so its not 'that thing'?

**Hisoka:** no it doesnt. 0w0 my my, what a very dirty mind you have Kurapika-chan...Hisoka sensei ga kimochiwaruiii~~ *fake sobs*

**Kurapika:** Damare! Its all your fault to begin with!

**Hisoka:** but the question wasnt dirty at all. Its just your mind ^w^

**Kurapika:** *slightly tears* Kusooo...

* * *

**Hisoka:** Last question Q7!

**Kurapika:** t-there's more?! QwQ" -mind cant take this torture-

**Hisoka:** Last question is...Q7- Whats the diff between ''ooohhh'' and ''aaahhhh''?

**Kurapika:** *mindblowns* WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Hisoka:** o.o -blinks- my Kurapika, think carefully, before you say that xDD -chuckles-

**Kurapika**: i cant! your ruining my mind! stop invading my innocence!

**Hisoka**: ehh~ but the answer was actually "A. ...about three inches."...

**Kurapika**: -realizes- oh your right...-slams table- DAMN WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!

**Hisoka:** now you surrender, i win! -evil laugh-

**Kurapika:** your out of character, ARE you really Hisoka?! -tears becuz got embarrass-

**Hisoka:** zanmen deshta, Wanna hear my own riddle?

**Kurapika**: do whatever you like! kusoo...! Why do you always bully me?!  
**Hisoka:** *brust out laughing* As i see, your still far way to go with my lessons...THERE STILL MORE!

**Kurapika:** ahhh! Just kill me! -hides behind the table-

**Hisoka:** ^w^ Who wants to get punish next? -sadist smile-

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**note: **greatly pardon for the dirty joke. *bows* wont do it again -repents- dont worry this is the only chapie who got a very greeen joke but the next ones would be back being a normal joke like the previews chaps~! X3_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	23. Orange 23: Leorio's Medicine

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 23: Leorio's Medicine**

* * *

**Leorio**: Finally its here!

**Killua:** The what?

**Leorio**: the medince that will change my personality!

**Killua:** hm? Why would you want that kind of medicine?

**Leorio:** Well, Killua...I came to realize that Kurapika is right, at this rate...I wont be able to become a good doctor if i continue to be short-tempered, and being playboy...

**Killua**: Right, also your ugly,lazy,stupid,dumb,airhead,idiot...what else

**Leorio:** *nods in agreement* right, right- Wait a minute what did you just said?!  
Killua are you making fun of me?!

**Killua:** im just kiddin~ duh XDD *smirks* Oh and, how does that medicine work? And how sure of you that-that medicine really does work?

**Leorio:** i was told by the doctor that-

**Killua**: arent you a doctor to?

**Leorio:** uruse! let me finish first! Like i said, i was told that once i drank this whole bottle, it will change my attitude,my personality and everything!

**Killua:** to sum it up, everything will be at change huh?

**Leorio:** yes!

**Killua:** hmm~

* * *

**Gon**: Ah! Leorio! Killua!

**Killua:** yo! Gon! Perfect timing...

**Leorio**: e-ehh?

**Killua:** *grins* Gon, could you test with your taste this medicine for Leorio? Well you know, your good at tasting liquids...If they do work right?

**Gon:** well yeah, since i was raised like that on jungle... o.o so what kind medicine was it anyway?

**Killua:** we'll know if you drink! *gives Gon a glass of it.*

**Gon:** ok here it goes! *drinks up*

**Both: **. . . *tension*

**Gon**: *didnt drink the whole glass since, was only told to taste* ahh~, it taste like water...*suddenly collapsed*

**Both:** uWHA! Gon!

**Killua:** *run's to Gon* -shakes him- Gon! Hey Gon! Are you alright?!

**Leorio**: ekk! what should we do?!

**Killua:** what have you done to him you Oreo?!

**Leorio:** why the heck me?! It was your idea!

**Killua:** Anyway, lets make him rest on the bed *was about to touch Gon*

**Gon:** SLAP!*slaps killua's hand*

**Killua:** e-ehh?! *shocks*

**Gon:** Don't touch me with your flithy hands...*rolleds eyes*

**Both:** yes? what?

**Gon:** seriously, you guys making me drink something disgusting, have you guys nothing better to do?

**Killua:** *blinks* O-oi Leorio...

**Leorio:** w-what?

**Killua:** Gon's personality just have changed... O_O

**Leorio**:So, are you saying that, the medince works and...Twisting a person's personality?

**Killua:** *nods* lets check it first...*approaches Gon* Hey Gon, lets play snakes and escalators...

**Gon:** *raised an eyebrow* Duh, thats for children, Killua, your not a kid anymore...*hmp~!*

**Killua:** *vein pop* For some reason Gon had became veeery irritating...

**Leorio**: he was once a very good kid but now...*gulps*

**Gon**: excuse me? *crossed arms*

**Both**: n-n-othing!

* * *

**Leorio:** say Killua, if i drink that, what would have become of me?

**Killua:** hmm..*thinks* well, since you are a 'useless man' you might turn into a 'decent man'?

**Leorio:** ahh~ ok i see. WAIT, did you just call me useless?!

**Killua**: Enough of it! Just do it!

**Leorio:** oh ok...*sweat drops*

**Killua**: what are you waiting for? Drink it up!

**Leorio:** but im scared. xD

**Killua**: not that now you old man!

**Gon**: then let me help you. *gets the glass of water* here take this!

**Killua**: UWA-! Ah why me-*gulps the water*

**Gon:** *evil smile* that is the revenge from what youve done to me earlier!

**Leorio:** ahh! Killua! Gon, what have you done! Your mean to him!

**Gon:** like i care?

**Killua:** *wakes up*

Leorio: K-killua?

* * *

**Killua:** T_T...*sniffs sniffs* that hurt, the water had entered my nose...*started to cry* uwaahh, your so Mean To me Gon...huhuhu *cries like a baby*

**Leorio:** ekk! The ex assasin who was cool became a lame loser?!

**Killua:** uwahh! uwahh! it hurts! *crying*

**Gon:** stop crying so stupid.

**Killua:** *keeps crying* mommy! daddy! Aniki! *cries cries*

**Gon:** *irritated and scolds Killua* will you please cut that out! your damn noisy!

**Leorio: **oi! oi! Gon! Killua! now now, dont cry Killua! And Gon stop that!

**Gon:** it was your fault anyway Old man!

**Leorio**: w-what!? for the first time, Gon called me an old man? noway!

**Gon:** oh hell, yes it is...

**Leorio**: and your using bad words...

**Gon:** so what?

**Leorio:** y-you act like a girl...

**Gon:** what? *death glare*

**Leorio:** i-im sorry!

**Killua**: ah! Leorio-nii-san!

**Leorio:** *trolled face* what? did you just call me...n-nii-san? *feels heaven*

**Killua:** *cuddles to Leorio* Leorio-nii-san, He bullies me...huhu

**Leorio:** *pats killua* dont worry, Nii-san will take care of it...*grinning*

**Killua:** really? *sniffs sniffs*

**Leorio**: uwaah~~ Killua is so cute...*slaps face* y-yeah! Dont cry i'll buy you some ice cream!

**Killua:** *smiles* really?! Yay! *jumps in joy*

**Leorio:** now he is too happy.. *facepalm*

**Killua:** buy me some cotton candy to neh! :3

**Later on after 5 minutes.**

**Gon: **are? what happen? *has headache* i cant remember what did i do...?

**Killua: ***slamming the table* crap! crap! that was embarrassing! *in defeat*

**Leorio:** *smirks* now now, Killua, you dont need to hold back...hahaha!

**Killua: **shut up! it was your fault bringing that damn medicine anyway! Why not go drink it all already so that no one could accidently drink it!

**Gon: **hm? Come to think of it, where was the bottle?

**All: ***thunder froze*

**Leorio:** if i remember right, we have left it on the kitchen! *panics* what should i do?!

***Suddenly heards Kurapika's voice***

**Kurapika:** im back...Hello? Everyone, did you guys go?

**Killua: **yabbe! Kurapika is on the kitchen! Quick Leorio! Gon! Get that bottle before Kurapika mistaken it as a water! since its same appearance of it!

**Leorio:** now you mention, everytime Kurapika gets back, he always drink a water!

**Gon: **what more, our water on frigde is out too!

**All: **KURAPIKA IS IN DANGER!

* * *

**Kurapika: ***opens the frigde* eh? why on earth theres no water...Im pretty thirsty, *sighs* now im on pinch...

***suddenly notice the bottle on the table***

**Kurapika: **oh, there is one left water, great...*approaches it*

**Leorio:** Gon! Hurry! Snatch it!

**Gon: **you can leave it on me! *jumps*

**Kurapika: ***was about to drink it*

**Killua: **Kurapika you caaant! *reaches out*

**Leorio: **argh! i cant sit here! Stoop! *jumps to*

***The trio jumped to stop Kurapika, but end up pushing him which he was able to drink it all***

**Kurapika: **w-what the-

* * *

***BLAG!***

* * *

**All:** SHIMATTA!

**Kurapika: ***dead*

**Leorio: **no! Kurapika! *holds him* Kurapika hang in there! Kurapika! Kurapika! Do you hear me?!

**Kilua: **shit, Kurapika had drank it all...Leorio what will happen if you have drank it all? that medicine?

**Leorio:** well, once youve drank it all straight, it would change everysingle aspect of you, which is...Kurapika might never return to himself!

**Gon: ***cries* Kurapika! No! Kurapika! *wuwuwuwu*

**Killua:** is there no antidote?

**Leorio:** i didnt brought one since, im going to drink that once in a week only...

**Killua: **then?

**Kurapika: ***wakes up* ugh...?

**All: ***frozed* k-kurapika...?

* * *

**Kurapika:** w-what happend?

**Leorio:** Kurapika, do you hear me?

**Kurapika:** hmm...*suddenly notice that Leorio was holding his body in a embrace* w-w-w-wa-*blushes*

**Leorio:** kurapika?

**Kurapika: ***pushes Leorio with a girl scream* iyaah!

**Gon&Killua:** e-ehh!

**Leorio: **hey! what was that for! *rubs face*

**Kurapika: **-realizes- Oh! Sorry i didnt mean to hit you hard...

**Leorio:** well...=.=

**Kurapika:** -smiling- I know! as an apology let me do something for you!

**Leorio: **eh?

**Kurapika**: like i said, tell me what you want me to do as an apology~ 0w0

**Leorio: **-gulps- as in everything?!

**Killua: **ehh he acts like a child...

**Gon:** i see.

**Killua: **i see what Gon?

**Gon: i** realize that, the medicine is not really changing someone's personality...

**Both:** eh?

**Gon: ***points to Kurapika* take a look.

**Both: ***looks to Kurapika*

**Kurapika:** *enjoying things he see* uwaah sugee~! Is this what they call frigde? err hmm..well~ hahaha!

**Gon: **for me i think, that medicine is either surfacing a person's dark side and good side...

**Killua:** oh, i finally understand...When Gon is literally a good boy, but after drinking the medicine, he became a villian...

**Leorio: **for short to say, that medicine is revealing the secrets we hold...

**Killua: **its same for me.

**Gon: **and for Kurapika...

**Leorio:** so, he was actually happy back then...*sympathize face* Kurapika...

**Kurapika:** *flinched from the call* h-hmm?!

**Leorio: ***about to touch Kurapika*

**Kurapika**: E-em ehem! W-what are you trying to do?! *blushes*

**Leorio:** *pats Kurapika's head*

**Kurapika: ***looks up in hesitation* uh?

**Leorio: ***smiles* Its alright, even we dont know how to make you happy...I could only say please be happy this time...

**Kurapika: ***blinks* I dont get it but...-smiles wide to Leorio- Thanks for being my friend then! XD

**Gon: **yes, we are your friends Kurapika *smiles*

**Killua: **yep! So you dont need to be emo like pff~~

**Leorio:** if ever someone dare to hurt you...I would deal them all...So just relax...Ok?

**Kurapika:** *tears falls * A-Are...? why am crying? -touches face- tears...-wonders-

**Gon:** maybe those are the fragments of his feeling...

**Killua:** yeah...

**Kurapika: **ehh they dont stop! -rubs face but tears falls a lot- i-i...ore wa...?

**Leorio: **-smiles- It would be more better if you dont stop them..-hugs Kurapika- Cry all you want now...

**Kurapika: **but am not crying...owo -though tears-

**Gon:** Killua, i have the feeling that, Kurapika was like this before...

**Killua**: *nods* yeah, before he oaths for revenge, after loosing them...

**Leorio:** *patting Kurapika* i wont leave your side*

**Kurapika:** ...wont leave..by my...side...? -closes eyes- whats this nostalgic...feeling...

**Killua:** anyway, looks like Kurapika wont be back to his original self after 3 days? say Leorio?

**Leorio:** *looks away* seems like it...

**Gon:** i'll go get the phone!

**Killua:** yeah! Lets get the antidote...*smiles*

* * *

**And so then after 3 days...**

**Kurapika**: ugh...*touches head* what happen? why my head hurts...

**Gon**: Goodmorning Kurapika!

**Killua:** Good morning! *grinning*

**Leorio:** ho~ho~! *good morning there little Fellow! *smirking*

**Kurapika:** *raises eyebrow* why are you guys looks happy? Did something happen?

**Gon:** hehe~ Nothing! *smiles*

**Killua:** hahaha! Agree! *tries not to laugh*

**Leorio:** back there, you were really so cute! *evil smile*

**Kurapika:** hey, tell me, what happen, what did i do? *troubled face*

**All:** Nothing! we didnt saw anything! HAHAHA!

**Kurapika:** argh! Tell me what did i do?! hey!

**All:** *runs*

**Kurapika:** wait! *sighs* geez...*smiles* I guess, lets leave it like that...*laughs* Wait for me! Everyone! *runs towards them*

**Hisoka:** *removes doctor suit* you'll never know, that...that medicine was just fake~ kekeke~

**Leorio:** i didnt even got the chance to drink it ==

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**All: **HO_sama Dare da!? _Who's the KIng?_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	24. Orange 24: Who's the King? Game!

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 24: Who's the King?!**

* * *

**Gon: **yatta! I win again! Whohoo!

**Killua:** *slams floor* Dammit! How come your good with this!

**Gon:** hmm~ *thinks with a smile* I guess i thank Hisoka for teaching me how to play cards! :3

**Killua: **eh-? Did you just say Hisoka TAUGHT you? OAO are you serious?!

**Gon: ***nods* yeah o.o Hisoka was pretty good at cards 8D

**Killua: ***whispers to self* Its indeed obvious his weapon were cards after all ==

**Leorio: ***came in the room* -yawns- Oh you guys still awake?  
**Gon:** ah! Leorio!

**Hisoka: ***was actually inside the room too on the bed* Oh Welcome back Leorio-chan~ *winks*  
**Leorio:** yeah Hiso-Wait, what the hell are you doing here?! O_O

**Hisoka: **Just passing by~ :3

**Killua: **uruse! you always lie...anyway forget about YOU...Hey Leorio wanna play with us?

**Gon:** yeah! yeah! please!  
**Leorio: **nah -yawns- i pass, i'm too sleeply...ja...-yawns yawns and goes to the bed on where Hisoka is-

**Hisoka: **iyaah~ Sleeping with me ey?

**Leorio:** *realize* Heck! you get sit on the floor dont sit on my bed!

**Hisoka: **ow~come on, i wont bother your sleep promise, i just want to sit softly here ;)

**Leorio:** is it just me or every words you muttered always sounded so perverted? ==" anyway...*goes to the corner of the bed facing wall* Night~~

**All: **Night!

**Leorio: **not even you Hisoka!

**Hisoka: **chuu~ so cold hearted =s="

**Leorio:** whatever. ==...im sleeping ok..*sleeps*

**Killua:** ok Gon let's play!

**Gon:** *nods* mm!

* * *

_***Suddenly Kurapika came on the room wearing only his padjama's outfit with a towel on his neck and a glass of milk***_

* * *

**Kurapika:** hm? Still awake both of you? :)

**Gon:** ah! Kurapika! Perfect timing wanna play with us?! Cuz its kinda getting boring if only me and Killua plays...

**Killua:** *nods in agreement* Yeah, can you join just for tonight?

**Kurapika:** *drinks the glass of milk placing it on the table and removing towel putting it on the door's hook* Sure, its been a while since i played...

**Gon: **YATTA!

**Leorio: ***heard that Kurapika is going to play* HEY I JOIN TOO!

**Killua:** huh?! Arent you sleepi-  
**Leorio:** LETS PLAY TOGETHER KURAPIKA!

**Kurapika: **O_O; a-ah? o-ok?

**Gon: **...Leorio...you...

**Hisoka: **now that you guys are all playing mind if i join?

**Gon: **ok!

***And so they play cards***

**Killua: **ahh~ Damme da, i'm bored with this *throws cards*

**Leorio: **eh! But we are just getting started!

**Kurapika**: hmm, im not familiar with this kind of game so i always loose, Killua is right its getting no thrill...

**Gon: **buu~ Ah! How about Let Hisoka teach you Kurapika? :D

**Kurapika:** *reminded of lessons* NO!

**All: **O_O

**Kurapika:** I mean, no thanks... ^^;

**Hisoka: **i know i have a better game for all of us!

**All: **what is it?  
**Hisoka: **Let's play "Who's the King!" game!

**All: **Who's the king Game? 8D

**Kurapika:** i think i know that game...owo

**Killua: **ah! I remember, that game is-

**Leorio: **-where the king's order's is absolute!

**Gon: **ohhh i get it! Lets play! lets play! XD

**Hisoka:** -evil smile-_ hehehe, everyone fell on the trap..._

**Kurapika: **crap this is...this game is...

**All: ***chesire faces*

**Kurapika:_ IS VERY DANGEROUS GAME!_** =[]=

* * *

**Leorio: ***grins* Guys, this game is where you can order anything to the person number you got Only when you got the King stick!

**Gon: **i see! How interesting!

**Killua: **kukuku *evil grinning like Leorio* We can do any kind of REQUEST without problem :)

**Hisoka: ***nods nods* Right,right...Without any RESISTANT...

**Gon: **eh? o.o minna?

**Trio: **kukukukukuku *evil smiles* :D **We CAN ORDER ANYTHING WE WANT...**

**Kurapika**: *chills* what's with this uneasy feeling? Dont tell me...

**Leorio: **YOSH LETS START THE GAME-

**Kurapika:** Chotto Matte Leorio!

**Leorio:** eh?  
**Kurapika: **If were going to play this game, we must only list it to 10 list of task!

**Killua:** ehh thats no fun if its written on paper! =s=

**Kurapika:** No, it is fun.**_.there's no way i would let you guys order things you wanted!_ ***gulps* Cuz there are some rules that people can't make in instant!

**Gon**: ah! i got it! So we should only list order's that could be done in instant? :3

**Kurapika**: **_nice answer Gon!_ ***nods* Yes that's what im trying to say ^_^

**Leorio:** =w= hmm, ok then let's do that...*gives everyone small piece of paper*

* * *

**_*each one of them got 2pieces of paper to wrote down their rules* 10 papers..._**

* * *

**Kurapika:** right,right, now...Write down only one task on the paper and also write down the number stick that you want to do the order...

**All: ***nods nods*

_**Gon**: hmm what order shall i do? *idea* Ah! i know! -wrotes it down-_

_**Killua:** hehehe, i'll make sure that Kurapika would die from my orders! -writes it down-_

_**Leorio**: kukuku~ This is my turn to pay all it back to Kurapika! You'll see! -writing the task-_

_**Hisoka: **fufufu~ This is the chance where I CAN DO anything i want to the person who would get my request~ -writing-_

_**Kurapika:** hm, i guess i'll do that instead...*nods nods then suddenly realize some creepy stares* -sweat drops- why is that i have the feeling that..._

_**All:** *chesire cat faces* kekekekeke~~~_

**Kurapika: _._**_..everyone is targeting me..._! =[]=

* * *

**Leorio:** YOSH! NOW LET THE GAME START!

**All:** Hosama Dare da?!

**Kurapika:** whose the king?

**Gon:** ah! i'm the king!

**Kurapika:** good, Now Gon take a paper from the box...

**Gon:** ok! *gets a paper and opens it*

**Leorio:** Read the order outloud!

**Gon: **-reads- Number 04 must say 'Kappa-Kappapapapapa!' for 5 times!

**Killua: ***pff~! That's one of my orders!* Ok Who is number 4? :3

**Kurapika: ***raises the stick* i-im...n-number 4...-.-"||

**Leorio,Hisoka and Killua: **JUST AS PLANNED *chesire faces*

**Kurapika: **hmm! Mou! Fine i'll do it!

**Gon:** gambatte neh Kurapika!

**Kurapika: ***screams and gulps pride* Kappa! Kappa! papapapa!'Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!''Kappa-Kappapapapapa!'

*for 5times* -flushed face-

**All: ***laughs* XDD KAWAII!

**Kurapika: **grrr! IVE DONE IT! NOW NEXT GAME!

**All: **hai~~ XDD

* * *

**All:** Hosama te Dare da?!

* * *

**Killua:** alright! im the king! (gets a paper quickly* hm..Let's see, -reads- Number 02 must wear a maid suit! Then say "Minai de Kudasai Koshijii-sama" _[means "Please don't look at me master"_ Now who is number four? :D **_please be Kurapika!_**

**Leorio:** o.o hmm...

**Hisoka:** neh who is number 2? :3

**Kurapika**: dont look at me! It's not me...

**All:** *looks at Gon*

**Gon: **-slowly raises stick- ...Killua...-in tears- im number 2! uwaah! DX

**Killua: **ekk! Gon! i'm so sorry! *slams table* Hey who made this task?!

**Leorio: ***raises hands* me.

**Killua: **you-!

**Leorio: **but that's for Kurapika not for Gon!

**Kurapika: ***gasp* What the hell?!

**Leorio: **oops! *covers mouth*

**Kurapika:** Leoooriooo...T_T *angry*

**Leorio: **sorry! sorry!

***And so Gon wears a maid suit***

**All: **uwaah~ Kawaii~  
**Gon: **Mi..-minaide Kudasai! Koshi jii-sama! *blush*

**Killua:** *nosebleeds!*

**Kurapika: **a-ah...~Its a good thing i didn't got that or else i...*shivers*

* * *

**All: **Hosama Dare da?!

* * *

**Leorio:** Yoshaa! I'm the king! -grabs the box then gets one piece of paper- Dore dore...-reads the paper- The King would slap Number 1! *laughs* What the hell? I'm going to slap someone? pff! Now who is Number 1! Time to get slap!

**Killua:** hehh~ Such a scary rule, who did that?

**Kurapika:** Me.

**Killua: **=.= Omae...Who you want to slap anyway?

**Kurapika: **I can't think of an order that won't hurt..

**Killua: **Slap does hurts!

**Gon: **neh! Who got the number one? :3

**Leorio:** come on! Admit it number one!

**Hisoka:** I'm number one.

**All: **SHIMATTA!

**Leorio: **ehhh!? Why Hisoka is Number 1!? There's noway i could slap Hisoka!

**Killua: ***laughs* hahahahaa! Nice one Kurapika! Making Leorio Slap Hisoka was the best!

**Gon: ***gulps* S-slapping Hisoka? T-that would be...

**Kurapika: ***hides on the corner* Farawel My Best friend...May your soul rest in peace...

**Leorio:** HEY! I'm not yet dead! I can't do this task! *points to Hisoka* As if He would let me slap him either!

**Hisoka: **Nah~ Its alright you can slap me. Its a game anyway...***Suddenly face turns like Mad Hatter*** Saa, Slap me Leorio-chan ^_^

**Leorio: ***gulps* I dont want to die yet! Shine takunai Da!

**Killua: **gyahahahah! Now Leorio do it! hahahaha!

**Gon: **i'm scared! i'm scared!

**Leorio: **Hisoka, Promise me that you won't kill me when i slap you...-sweat drops-

**Hisoka: *Madhatter smile* **OF COURSE Hisoka wont doesn't grudge anyone... TRUST ME ^_^

**Leorio**: iyah yu Kowaioo Q.Q

**Killua:** Uruse na! You old man! The king's rule is absolute! Do it!

**Kurapika: ***prays a prayer for dead* The sun and the moon...blah,blah,

**Leorio:** Kurapika stop that! QwQ do you really want me to die?!

**Gon: **i can't watch! *covers eyes*

**Leorio: **Hisoka, you promise me right?

**Hisoka: ***nods* Now slap me! X3

* * *

**_*SLAP!*_**

* * *

**Hisoka: ***rubs cheeks* Are you sure that was a slap? Its more like i got punched... 83

**Killua:** Leorio...you.. XDDD

**Leorio: **Urusaaai! I'll make it up to you later!

**Hisoka: **Nah don't worry, i won't kill you after the game *madhatter face*

**Leorio:** usouda, Zettai ni sore ga usoudana! TTwTT Kurapika...Help me...

**Kurapika:** *looks away* Ok start the game...

* * *

**All: **Hosama ga Dare da?!

* * *

**Gon: **ah! I'm the king again!

**Killua: **woah lucky...  
**Gon: ***gets paper* ok...it says,Number 5 would have to read these lines...err, who is Number 5?

**Killua: **oh, its me O_O

**Gon: ***gives Killua the paper* Now Read that..o.o

**Killua: -**reads- *face red* what the ****!? *shoves the paper* Who the hell wrote this down?!

**Hisoka**: it's me XD

**Killua: **what kind of lines are these you pervert! .

**Kurapika: **what's wrong? let me see the lines...*reads the paper* O[]O...

**Leorio:** hm? *grabs the paper and reads* O_O...

**Gon:** etoh Killua if you don't read now our game will...

**Hisoka: **Killua The king's rule is absolute didn't you said it? ^^

**Killua:** AARGGH! ok! ok! i got it! *gulps with red face and reads the paper with tuttering emotion*

"A-ah-ah..."

"I can't take it anymore"

"More-More"

"Faste-GYRAAAAH! *destroys the paper* I WONT DO IT! ITS TOO MUCH!

**Leorio:** forget it! Atleast you read the first part! XDD

**Hisoka:** chuu~ No fun but ok, i guess that was enough.. ^w^

**Gon:** etoh i dont get it though...owo

**Kurapika:** ok next game...!

* * *

**All:** Hosama to Dare Da?!

**Hisoka: **ohhh im the king *gets paper* hm~ It says Number 3 would strip upper clothes and show it to everyone...Now who is Number 3? ^w^

**Killua: **Kurapika?

**Kurapika: **No! It's not me! why are you guys always pointing at me?!

**Leorio: **i'm number 3 o_o what an easy job..*removes shirt*

**Kurapika:** wait a minute! Why are you removing clothes?!  
**Leorio: **its the rule -w- need to follow anyway~ *completely removes*

**Kurapika: ***turns to face the window* -w-...who did that rule anyway?

**Gon:** me XD  
**Killua: **can't believe o_o

**Hisoka:** hmm~ you have a nice body Leorio~ XD

**Leorio:** ek! Dont stare at me will ya?!

**Killua:** ok Last game!

* * *

**All:** Hosama wa..Dare da!?

**Kurapika: **alright! Im the king X)

**All: **noway! oAo

**Kurapika:** *picks a paper and reads* Number 2 would Kiss the king on his cheeks OxO"

**Leorio: **ah that's _my rule! _

**Killua: **ehh~ why not lips? Jokes! XDD

**Hisoka: **Ok so number 2 is?  
**Gon: **me! :D

**All:** KUSO! DX

**Leorio:** i want to be-grrrrr

**Hisoka: **too bad it aint me owo

**Killua: **geh!

**Kurapika:** *smiles* Ok Gon kiss me now on cheeks :)

**Gon: ***smiles back* Kurapika i love you! *kiss him on cheek*

**All: **eh?! I-LOVE-YOU?!

**Killua: **was that on the paper?!  
**Gon:** Nope! I just want to tell it on Kurapika! *hugs Kurapika*

**Kurapika: ***blush hugs back* hehehe...

**Gon:** I'm so glad to meet you! Kurapika!  
**Kurapika: **me too Gon.. :)

*morning have set*

**Leorio: ***yawns* oh its already morning...

**Hisoka: **we didn't sleep :3

**Killua: **well...*smiles_* Im so glad to meet you too..._

**Kurapika:** hm? O.O

**Killua: **I didn't say anything =w=

**Gon: **Goodmornight then! XD HEHE!

**Kurapika:** wait...who made the last rule?

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	25. Orange 25: Karaoke Box

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 25: Karaoke Box**

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: TO UNDERSTAND THE JOKE ON THIS CHAP YOU MUST LISTEN ON THEIR CHARA SONG'S ON YOUTUBE AND ITS NOT HARD TO SEARCH I'M PUTTING THEM HERE ANYWAY :D ENJOY

* * *

**Gon:** *opens the door* Uwaah O_O sugoi na! Kore! :D

**Killua:** hmm~ *enters the room* pretty small and simple~

**Gon:** eh? Really? But i think this is already big Killua... o.o"

**Killua:** We have Karoke room on our home and the size is...72 to 18-square meter kana?

**Gon:** ...Killua...what kind of karoke place was that...^^"|||

**Leorio:** *enters the room with Kurapika* Yosha! Its pretty!

**Kurapika:** *nods*

**Gon:** Neh, Neh Minna! Let's try it now! karaoke! XD

**Leorio:** that's right Gon! Let's scream till our breath is out!

**Kurapika:** mind not to hover your bad breath on my space...

**Leorio:** what?! I'm not bad breath you-!

**Killua:** hai~Hai...Let's start anyway...

* * *

*everyone sat the chair was L style Killua-Gon-Leorio then Kurapika alinement*

**Gon:** neh Killua how does this remote works?! :D

**Killua**: ah well *pins some numbers* like this and this..

**Gon:** ohhh amazing! *clicks the song he wants* yosh! I'll go first neh! :3

**All:** *nods*

**Leorio:** Go for it Gon! whohoo!

**Killua:** Gon give me a kaboom! XD

**Gon:** oh yeah! XD

**Kurapika**: ... *opens a pocket book*...

**Gon**: *Guu! Guu! Guu! Character song plays*

_Mita koto nai keshiki, hajimete no ashioto  
Mainichi atarashii dokidoki_

**_[Gon singing on their background voices]_**

**Killua:** Oh yeah! XD

**Leorio:** yeah! XD

Kurapika: *flips page*

**Gon:** _Teki mo mikata mo dare demo onaji  
Hashiri mawareba hora onaka ga guu~_

Atta bakari no kimi mo minna tomodachi  
Isshoni waraou wahaha no ha  
Motto tabete morimori genki makenki  
Sora made jampu, ichi ni no san!

*music ends*

* * *

**LeoKillu**: *claps* That was fun! XD

**Killua**: alright! *stands* I'm next!

**Leorio:** eh?! But i want to be next!

**Killua:** Just watch me *winks*

**Leorio:** -gulps- ? O_O

**Gon:** *hands him over the mike* Here Killua! :D gambatte!

**Killua:** of course i will...*Tell Me music starts* -emo cool background-

**LeoGon:** *jaw drop* O[]O!?

**Leorio:** the background just changed! O_O  
Killua: _Yukikau hito mishiranu kao futo furikaetta  
Kikoeta you na yobareta you na sonna ki ga shitanda  
_

**Gon:** Suge, i could feel the imaginary background *sweat drops* you...

**Killua:**_ Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka  
You know? I don't know. Kotae wa nai  
Fu to ukabu osanai kao  
Tomatta toki *raises hand infront so dramatic* _

___Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah-  
Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad_

**Kurapika:** *flips page*...

**Killua**:___ Itsu made doko made oikaketeru  
Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me...! *raising one hand on the sky and then turns into a fist* -music ends-_

**LeoGon:** *claps so loud* KAKKOII O[]O -keeps clapping-

**Leorio:** yosha! im next! XD

**Killua:** beat that Old man xD *smirks*

**Leorio:** graah! uruse na! *grabs the mike*

**Killua:** hahaha! XD

* * *

**Leorio:** *Doctor to be Leorio song starts* YOSH! THIS LEORIO-SAMA WOULD SHOW YOU MY TALENT!

**Gon:** ike Leorio! XD

**Killua:** booo! XD

**Leorio:** shud up whoops! *forgot the song is near* _Choiwaru oyaji to hito wa yobu_  
_Dakedo ore wa mada juudai_

**Gon**_**:** (eeh!?) XD_

**Killua:**_ (uso!?) XDD_

**Leorio:** _nano!_

**Kurapika:** *closes book for a minute* i'm kinda thirsty...*pins some number to the wall* I want Orange or lemon juice please...*beet beet* alright...*goes back reading*

**Leorio:** _Yume mo mono mo inochi sae!_  
_Kane de kaenai mono wa nai_  
_Sonna kono yo de ore wa naru_  
_Dare da ! *points to Gon*_

_**Gon**: OAO (dare da ?)_

**Leorio:** _Dare da ! *points to Killua*_

**Killua: **_XD (dare da ?)_

**Leorio:**_-Seigi no hunter ! XD_

**Room Service: ***knocks* Hai Lemon juice sir :)

**Kurapika: **ah thanks *bows and gets the drink then the door closed*...-sips-

**Leorio**_: Tsuyoku naru no sa... ore wa mou nido to_  
_Daiji na tomodachi wo nakushitakunai_

_"saa kiyagare!"_

**GonKillua:**_ WHOHOO! XD_

**Leorio:**_ donna akutou mo taoshite yaru ze ~~_

**GonKillua: **_(hyuu!) X3_

**Leorio: **_ore no na wa, ore no na wa_

**Gon: **_:D (soiya!)_

**Leorio:**_~~ O Leorio the super x hunter~! LEORIOOO! *SCREAMS* -music ends-_

**Killua: **that was a very out of tune song XD

**Leorio: **NAH! URUSEEE! XD

**Gon: **mou ikkai! XDD me sings again!

**All: ***fights over who would sing*

**Kurapika:** *sips glass* -bored eyes watching them-

* * *

*Just right infront of their Karaoke room*

**Hisoka:** kukuku~ looks like they are having fun *looks to Kuroro sitting on the couch* Kurorochin? X3

**Kuroro:** *snorts*

**Hisoka:** i know Kuroro~ Do you want to hear my lovely voice-

**Kuroro**: No.

**Hisoka:** *chuckles* atleast say yes when i say that punch line!

**Kuroro:** *raised an eyebrow*

**Hisoka:** nothing! X3 *gets mike and pin numbers* alright Watch me carefully neh? *winks*

**Kuroro:** ugh -.-

**Hisoka:** *_Kyousou Requiem plays* __Yogoto kanaderu requiem  
Kanjita yo sosoritatsu hodo ni  
Oishisou da ne mitsuketa_

* * *

**Gon:** *shivers* O|||O what the?!

* * *

**Hisoka:** _Makka ni somaru kajitsu no you ni  
Irozuku kimi ga boku wo nurasu  
Chi wo haite iki wo tomeru  
Sono toki wo eien ni amaku~ 3_

* * *

**Gon:** ack?! OAO *feels something creepy from nowhere* nanda kono kanji?

**Killua:** what's wrong Gon? o.o

* * *

**Hisoka:** _Saa dete oide sono shigemi kara  
Furueru hitomi wo eguritorou  
Mattete oide ryoute hirogete  
Kyousou no utage tsurusareta uso~ Muwah! XD_

* * *

**Gon:**_ *screams* AHHH!_

**All: **Gon?!**_  
_Gon: **QwQ i suddenly felt like someone kiss me DX

**Killua:_ imagination =w=_**

* * *

**Hisoka: **So Kuroro how did you like it? :3

**Kuroro: ***nods nods* Creepy...

**Hisoka:** thanks!

**Kuroro:** it was an insult..."|||

**Hisoka: **who cares! XD

* * *

**All:** *still argues who should sing next*

**Leorio:** *notices Kurapika* Oi Kurapika, until now you still didn't use your turn...

**Kurapika: ***still reading* turn on what? *not averting eyes on book*

**Leorio:** singing.

**Kurapika: **no thanks, i pass.

**Gon: **eh why?! D:

**Killua: **maybe he doesn't know how to sing XP

**Kurapika:** no i do know how to sing. *thinks* but...

**Leorio:** but?

**Kurapika:** i'm not confident with my skills...-w-

**Gon: **I don't care about that Kurapika! :D plus Leorio is out of tune earlier :)

**Leorio: **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GOn?!

**Gon: **dakara~ I don't mind if your not good at singing! :D

**Killua: ***nods with Gon* yeah its just for fun don't take it so seriously...

**Kurapika:** oook...*stands up and pins number* Please don't laugh...

**All: **hai! XD

* * *

**Kurapika: ***Hi Ni Moeru Hitomi orchestral starts* -suddenly drums started so loud-

**All: ***gulps* _What kind of song did he pick? It sounds so serious!_

**Kurapika: **_*breaths* Hokori takaki kanashimi wakare to deai no saki_

**Killua: **NAH OWO;

**Kurapika:** ___Tada toki wa sugiyukedo nao kurikaesareru ayamachi__  
_

**Leorio: **OwO HM?!

**Kurapika:**_Shizuka ni katarikakeru senjin tachi no sakebi  
Oto mo naku kodamasuru iki hisome toki wo matsu hana no you ni_

**Gon:**_ ah OoO..._

**Kurapika:**_Ishi wo tsugu mono ni takusareta rekishi no hikari to yami_

* * *

**Hisoka:** ___*hears Kurapika sing* Oh Kuroro do you hear that?  
_**Kuroro:** ___*listens to the sound*_

* * *

**Kurapika:**___~Manazashi no uragawa ni himeta negai! *emotional face pure of angst XD*_

_____Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru  
Akashi kesshite kesshite tayasanu you ni  
Kono ikari yadoshita...! hi no hitomi ni chikaou... *falls mike dramatically than Killua did*_

_____*music ends*_

**Kurapika**: wew..*looks to everyone* Eh? o_o

**All: **O_O *spcheeless to much*_ too much anger and so...so..touching...! _

**Kurapiak: **minna? was it bad? ^^"

**Gon: ***hugs Kurapika* Mou iiyo Kurapika! were so sorry to make you sing! *cries*

**Kurapika: **eh-

**Killua: **Sorry next time i would never provoke you...*looks away*

**Kurapika:** but i-

**Leorio: ***pats Kurapika's shoulder* It's alright don't force yourself...

**Kurapika: huh? what did i do?! o_o**

* * *

**Hisoka: ***fake sobs* that was just so amazing...*looks to Kuroro* neh? XD

**Kuroro: ***hesitant nod*

**Hisoka: **what's wrong?

**Kuroro: ***closed eyes* no nothing. Don't mind me...

**Hisoka: **ah by the way its your turn X3 *hands him the mike*

**Kuroro: **yeah...*gets the mike then 1/3 started to play*

_Nusume tada hoshii dake_  
_Ubae motomeru mama ni Hoshii mama i no mama ni nusumu subete~ *rock music starts*_

* * *

**Leorio: **alright let's sing one more time! XD

**All: **yeah!

**Kurapika: ***think he heard someone singing so familiar*...what a nice song..who could it be? *wonders*

**Killua: Kurapika come on!**

**Gon: **Let's have fun neh?! :D

**Leorio:** ^w^ yes~

**Kurapika:** *smiles* ok... :)

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	26. Orange 26: How Dramatic Game Could Be

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 26: How Dramatic Game Could Be**

* * *

*Gon, Killua, and Leorio chattering*

-door opens-

**Kurapika: **Ano minna...

**All:** hm? *looks to Kurapika*

**Kurapika: **um actually...i have something very important to tell you guys...

**Gon: **Important? Sure what is it? o.o

**Kurapika: **Actually...i have this confession...*sweat drops* and..that is i...um...i...Actually i...err..

**Killua: **Say it already! You actually what?

**Kurapika:** The truth is i -

**Leorio: **Have killed a person?  
**Kurapika: **no. == ...actually i-

**Killua:** got rejected? xD

**Kurapika: **No. =w=...it's just that...actually i'm...

**Gon: **actually a girl? o.o

**All: ***looks to Gon* ...what did you just say? O_O

**Gon:** o.o eto did i say something? 8D

**All: **==

**Kurapika: **MOU URUSAI! Actually the truth is i don't know how to play guns on game center! .

**All: **ehhh?!

**Leorio: **Eh?

**Kurapika: **and um, sono...neh, actually i want you guys to play with me on the game i saw on the center game...

**Gon: **ohh i like games let's play! let's play! :D

**Killua:** But what kind of game is it?

**Kurapika: **well...

* * *

***And so they are on the game center***

**Goh: **wow there's a lot of game here! X3

**Leorio: **so Kurapika what game do you want for us to play with you?

**Kurapika: ***points* That one 0.0

**Killua: ***eyes widen* O_O that's-

**All: **SHAIRENTO HIRRU?! _Silent Hill_

**Kurapika:** iyaaah~ Actually guys i saw 4kids playing it and it's seems interesting i got curious but i'm too shy to play alone ^^ so if you guys don't mind...

**Killua: **Do you have any idea what kind of game is this ==" Well i don't mind playing anyway~

**Leorio: **Ok will play the game with you!

**Kurapika: **really?! *happy*

**Leorio: **oi don't make that face it's...weird..

**Kurapika: **o.o eh nanika?

**Gon:** ok then let's play!

* * *

**Gon: **eto...*holds the toy gun of the game*

**Killua:** *checking the toy gun of the game*

**Leorio:** hmm plastic gun...==

**Killua; **of course it's just a game what do you expect?

**Kurapika**: err, aint this dangerous? This gun?

**All: ***looks at each then laughs* hahaha

**Kurapika: **eh?

**Leorio: **Kurapika it's just a fake gun even it's heavy, it doesn't have a bullet! XD

**Kurapika: **really? then how come the 4 kids could shoot those somewhat creepy monster's on the screenmonitor without the glass getting destroyed?

**Killua: **i thought Gon was only innocent at these...BUT YOUR MORE TOO MUCH!

**Kurapika**: Q.Q

**Gon: **ah minna the game would start!

**All:** oops! *alinement Gon-Killua-Kurapika then Leorio*

**Monitor: ***Game start*

* * *

***inside the game***

**All: ***walking* -note it's just a monitor of course XD-

**Gon: **hehh~ this place is pretty creepy neh Killua?

**Killua:** really? i don't think so..It's almost the same as our house...

**Leorio:** now you mention we never got to your real house except the butler mansion...what kind of house do you have? ==

**Kurapika: **ah! Minna!

**All: ***stops walking*

**Kurapika: **I saw something!

**Killua:** it's enemies! *prepares gun*

**Leorio:** Everyone shoot!

**All: ***shooting the ugly monsters*

**Kurapika: ***bang! bang!* eto i'm not good using guns! Help me!

**Leorio:** here let me help you! *Goes at Kurapika's back and assist him on shooting* Like this! BANG!

**Kurapika:** *gasp* L-like this? *BANG!*

**Leorio: **put more strength! More hard grip!

**Kurapika:** hnnggghh! *BANG! BANG! BANG!*

***Level 1 Complete***

**Gon: **wew! weve' survive!

**Kurapika:** It's hard using guns -.-"||

**Killua: **Stop being gloomy the next stage is up!

* * *

***And saw the group have played stage 1 - 8***

**All: **whoohoo!

**Kurapika:** were' near the finish line!

**Killua:** i bet in no time we'll be finish at this game! so easy!

**Leorio:** i can tell! hahaha!

**Gon: **Guys here they come!

**All:** BANG! BANG! BANG!

**Leorio: **kukuku here take my bullets you monstersss! BABABABABABAAAM! HAHAHA!

***suddenly a monster appeared behind their back and have attacked Leorio* **_UGYAAA!_

**All:** LEORIO!

**Kurapika: ***goes back* Leorio-!

**Leorio: **don't come near here! The monster is, The monster is! GYAAAH! *screams*

**Kurapika: **no! Leorio! *uses gun to shoot the enemy* BANG! BANG! BANG!

**Gon:** *gasp* the bullets are not working!

**Killua:** what kind of monster is that?

**Kurapika:** Anyhow we must save Leorio! *jumps and uses a magical weapon on the tools menu* TAKE THIS YOU MONSTER!

***KABOOM!***

**All:** Leorio!?

**Kurapika**: Leorio! Are you alright?

***But more big monster's like earlier had appeared***

**Killua: **what the- Kurapika we can't make it we must run now!

**Kurapika: **No i won't leave Leorio! *gets Leorio* don't worry i'll save you! *tears*

**Leorio:** *coughs coughs*...Kurapika...

**Gon: **everyone this way!

***But suddenly the trap have activated***

**Killua: **crap! We need to run fast before the gates get close!

**Kurapika:** ok! *Leorio is heavy*

**Leorio: **Kurapika run! all of you!

**Kurapika:** what are you talking about? There's noway i could leave you here you idiot!

**Leorio: **i'm just a burden! Plus i'm nearing out...So take this chance i'm the bait everyone of you go!

**Kurapika: **No i don't!

**Gon: **Everyone the monsters!

**Killua**: shit! Not now and now the gate! Kurapika dammit! *grab's Kurapika to run*

**Kurapika:** no, no,no! Leorio! Lerioo! *cries and being pulled away by Killua*

**Killua: **we must live!

**Gon: **hurry!

**Leorio: *final smile* guy's...you must live...and Kurapika...Be safe..*Leorio Paladinight Dead***

**Kurapika: ***eyes widen in horror* LEORIO!

***The gate have close and players 1,2,and 3 are safe, player 4 dead***

**Kurapika:** *slams the floor* dammit! dammit!

**Gon: **Kurapika... :(

**Kurapika:** Killua! Why did you make me left Leorio alone there!

**Killua: **it can't be help! we can't just die there! Plus it's too late for Leorio to live! If you keep carrying him wounded we must have got trap there been eaten with him!

**Kurapika:** how could you!-

**Gon: **STOP IT ALREADY BOTH OF YOU! Let us dont waste Leorio's sacrifice! None of us want him dead! So stop fighting and We must finish this! ok?

**Both: .** . .

**Kurapika: **ah, sorry Killua i just got over...dramatic...  
**Killua: **nah i would feel the same in your position..*get's the gun on the floor* Let's keep moving*

* * *

*LEVEL 9*

**All:** ?! Heard a crumble*'

**Killua **what now?!

***A spread going straight toward Killua***

**Gon: **Killua watch out! *pushes him and get stabs instead* ACK!

**Killua: ***eyes in horror* GOOOn!

**Kurapika: ***shocks*...

**Killua: **ahhh! *screams and destroy's everything* -runs to Gon- Gon wake up! Gon!

**Gon: **ugh..

**Killua; **Do you hear me? Hey! *about to cry*

**Gon: **ah...*smiles softly* Killua...Go now with Kurapika, you guys must survive..i couldn't make it anymore...

**Killua: **no! Gon your not going to die here! You cant! *hug's tight Gon'd hand's* Don't leave me on this lonely world!

**Gon: ***touches Killua's face and voice of dying tone hitching for breath* ...you're not alone...i would be always there inside your heart and your memory plus Kurapika is there with you...

**Killua: **but i need you! *cries*

**Gon: **please smile till the end for me...

**Killua: **Gon..

**Kurapika:** *pat's Killua's shoulder's with a head sadly going left and right then shooks*

**Killua: ***realizes what it meant*...ok..Gon...sleep tight... *smiles with tears* I'm going to smile so...rest..

**Gon: ***eyes going closes* thank you Killua...i'm so glad to meet you...*hand's falls dramatically*

**[Player 1 died]**

**Killua: **Goon! *cries and hugs Gon* GON! GON! DX

**Kurapika:** Killua...*tries not to break down*

**Killua:** *cries for a minute then stops*...Kurapika..

**Kurapika: **yes?

**Killua: ***pushes Kurapika to the other stage when the traps have activated again* You must finish the game...

**Kurapika: **what the- Hey Killua! You'r going to suicide?! are you an idiot?! *a glass door appears as Kurapika watches the water goes inside on where Killua and Gon is* noo!

**Killua: **Finish the game please! *smiles*

**[Player 2 died]**

**Kurapika:** *punches the wall* dammit! dammit it all! *cries for a moment then stops* I'm going to finish the game minna! I won't let your sacrifices at waste!

* * *

***Level 10***

**Kurapika: **huh?

**Boss: **RAWRR!

**Kurapika:** I see so you are the Bossu here! I shall avenge my clansmen-**_JANAKUTTE_** My friends! hah! take this! *bang! bang! bang!*

**Boss: **RAWR! *whips Kurapika*

**Kurapika: **ah! *got slammed on the wall then head bleeds* uhh...*eyes blurs* so...this is the end for me huh?...At the end...i wasn't able to finish this task...*breaths harsh* gomene..minna...i...*eyes finally closed*

"I had Fun"

* * *

*Monitor game ends highscore reveals and ending theme credits appears*** You Loose.**

**Killua: **what the! you loose?! How come!

**Leorio**: i've sacrifice my life then you werent able to defeat the boss?! kuso!

**Kurapika**: iyaah~ i got over dramatic at the game and felt like it's real...^^ *scratches head*

gomene~ tehe ;P

**Leorio:** tehe jane! and what's with the cute act?! it's not like you!

**Gon: **well atleast we have reach level 10 o^o were so amazing back then neh Killua?! XD

**Killua: ***blush* a-uh...Yeah i had fun too :)

**Leorio:** ahh forget it, atleast it's just ah game.

**Kurapika: **i didn't its hard to play game than fighting in real life...

**Killua:** well it's hard on game since we only have to choose weapons that are inserted there, unlike real life there's as lot of ways to survive if we ever really had this kind of setting...

**Kurapika:** yeah right...

**Gon: **neh neh! Let's play that one! *points*

**All: **O_O!

*Game was a Car Race*

**Leorio: **yosha! Kurapika let's play that!

**Kurapika: **e-ehh?! driving but im not good at driving-woah! *Leorio takes him away*

**Gon: **Killua let's play motor instead! :D

**Killua:** ok! i won't loose!

**...**

**Kurapika: **ahh~ I did not know playing games would be dramatic...*sighs*

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	27. Orange 27: Wrote a Fan Letter!

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 27: Wrote a Fan Letter!**

* * *

**Gon:** Your On!

**Killua:** Hunter-

**Kurapika:** Fanmail-

**Leorio:** Booth!

**All:** welcome!

_Background Audience:_ *applause*

**-Music Starts-**

**Gon: **Hello Everyone! So far how was our Comedy of Orange Series?

**Killua:** The Author said she didn't expect to have so many fave's and follow's from her 1st Ever comedy priority!

**Kurapika: **The Author would like to give a thankful gift for the Reader's!

**Leorio: **that's right! And that is-!

*A board appears*

**All: **"Send a Fanmail Letter on Hunters!"

**Kurapika: **All you guys have to do is leave your letter on the 'review' down this chapter!

**Killua: **You are freely to ask everything and you can also request anything!

**Gon:** the Author's guarantee's that she would put them on the next chapter!

**Leorio: **What more, We the character's on the series would answer your quest-and be publish on the next episode!

**Gon**: If you guys don't get it yet...Here is an example! *screen says*

* * *

Example _[Include your name by the way]_

Dear,__ [the name of the Character your going to ask a question]_

1st question-_

2nd question-_

3rd question-_

4th question-_

5th-question-_

Then your request from the author __ [Say anything you like]_

Then if you have more request kindly please leave it on your review _[if you wanted to join this fan-mail sending!]_

* * *

**Leorio: **Also people...We have Our own questions too...So Kindly please answer this Question

**"From All the Recent Old Chapies, which one is your favorite chap?" **You can give atleast 3 if you can't pick~!

**Killua:** Oh by the way, if you guys don't send a letter, we won't be able to make the next Chapter!

**Leorio:** the Author would be our guest also Hisoka and Kuroro Lucifer would appear to!

**Kurapika**: Pick any character you like to ask and he/she could appear next episode! Like...for example 'Hanzo"-san could appear ONLY if he was the person you wanted to ask a question...Also! You must ask 5 questions-and we are going to answer them truthfully!

**Leorio:** We don't mind embarrassing questions!

**Killua:** Don't be afraid to flame whatever you want!

**Gon:** For this is only one chance! So don't miss!

***ending music starts***

**Gon:** ah time's up! So folks...

**Killua:** We'll see you next episode!

**Kurapika:** with your Fan-mail letters and questions and request...

**Leorio:** We'll be happy to look forward

**All**: Hunter Fan-Mail Booth Mada-Mada Suzuku zo!

* * *

_...Somewhere around the world..._

**Illumi**: Fan-mail letter huh? Let see...*wrote*

* * *

Dear,Hisoka...

Why Do you wear make up?

Why Don't you remove you're make up?

How come you haven't paid your borrowed money from me?

Who is your favorite prey?

What's your size pants again-

* * *

**Illumi:** oops. I think that's wrong but...anyway...*keeps writing*

* * *

Author-san why i don't appear much or i stop appearing on the Comedy of Orange?

I have one request and that is kindly make some Screenshot Comic Strip about me too...

-Illumi

* * *

**Illumi:** was that fine? hm...i guess so...

* * *

**Kanonsama:** Hi Guys! I hope you go check my tumblr "Screenshot Comic Strip" it's HxH2011 gag series~ The link of my tumblr is right on my FF-profile, if your interested to laugh please check! To see more just scan down till you see the 'next page-' thingy. Hope to recieve funny letters from you! :3 Otamoshiminiii!

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	28. Orange 28: Alluka Appears! OMG!

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 28: Alluka Appears! OMG!**

* * *

Crime Investigation: Alluka Appears!

**Leorio:** *goes inside leaving room then saw Hisoka playing cards with Alluka* What the hell?!

**Hisoka: **Ara aint that Oreochan? Why do tresspass here :3

**Leorio: **Tresspass your face!This is OUR room! If there is someone TP here, it's undoubtly you!

**Hisoka: **your really rude, Alluchan invited me here *fake pout* Neh Alluchan?

**Alluka:** haii! I invited Hisoka here with me!

**Leorio: **You shouldn't play with old guys like him!

**Alluka: **But arent you an old man too? :o

**Leorio:** O_O IM 19!

**Alluka: ***gasp then looks on Hisoka*

**Hisoka: **Im 28 *winks*

**Alluka: **o_o...

***Kurapika,Killua and Gon appears***

**K:KL:G: **O_O whats going on here?!

**Hisoka: **ya~

**K:KL:G: **'ya' JANEH!

**Alluka**: ma! ma! All of you should get along for Alluka! Neh Onii-chan!? :D

**Killua**: a-ahh...Well, why should we get surprised about a 'HISOKA-HERE' when he always pop out like he always do..?

**All: ***nods in agreement* same intro as always..*bored eyes*

**Hisoka: **Hidoi na... anata-tachi~ That hurts Hisoka's feelings...*sobuu*

**All: **lame =-="!

**Alluka: **aww Poor Hisochan *pats Hisoka*

**All: **HM?!

**Killua:** Hisoka! Dont make weird things on my sibling!

**Hisoka:** why not? were just getting along~

**Killua: **even so!

**Gon: **So Alluka-chan, what are you doing with Hisoka?

**Alluka: **ah! Thats, were playing cards! *suddenly nanika shows up*...Killua.

**All:** AHH! *freak out on Alluka's empty eyes*

**Killua: **Calm down everyone! It's just Nanika!

**All: **_ohh..._

* * *

**Nanika:** Killua,Alluka...want's to play...with everyone...and...Nanika...

**Killua: ***gulps* oh no, Alluka is wishing and we must grant it!

**Kurapika: **why so?

**Killua: **if we don't were all going to die.

**Leorio:** ekkk! Then let's grant Alluka's wish if that's would happen if-we ignored it!

**All: ***nods!*

**Killua: **so..Nanika, what does Alluka want's to play?

**Nanika: A Crime Scene. 8D**

**All: ***stunned* C-C-C-C-C-CRIME SCENE WHUT?! O_O

**Nanika: **Alluka, and Nanika, want's to play...A crime scene.

**Killua: **did you mean crime investigator instead? ^^"

**Nanika:** Alluka doesn't know what it is..that's why Alluka wanted to play a crime investigation...if that's what it's called, Killua.*repeats everything*

**Killua: **Wait a minute...*grabs everyone to the corner with Hisoka* Minna, listen carefully, whenever Alluka wishes something, it must be granted for REAL.

**Gon: **eh? what do you mean?

**Hisoka: **oya?

**Killua**: ,,,um, well, it's like you must really DO what Alluka-"exactly" wishing for.

**Kurapika:** You mean...it's like, literally YES?

**Leorio: **AS IN, like WHAT Alluka LITERALLY meant of He's wish? or Her wish?

**Kurapika: **your just repeating what ive said =="

**Killua: ***nods* Yes, that's why, i'll teach you guys the trick-to trick Alluka that her wish have been granted for real.

**Leorio: ***sweat drops* what a dangerous kid, soooo...~~*nervous* what trick is it to trick Alluka?

**Killua:** that is...*whispers whispers*

**All: **ahhh~~

**Gon:** Ohhh! It's like the last time we played 'Play House!'

**Hisoka: ***nods nods* It's like what weve done on the theater play ey?

**Leorio: **that's easy!

**Killua: **But you guys musnt let Alluka see or pinpoint of noticing that were doing acting...or...Nanika will get mad...

**Kurapika:** *thinking* ...i got it. But...Who would be the corpse?

**All: **O.O...that's...

**...**

* * *

**Gon: Gekijouban Hanta Hanta phantom rougu-**JANAKUTTE, Crime Investigation! The murder of Hisoka! -thunder effect- *snaps something* ACTION!

**[Note, they are doing the acting]**

**Gon: ***walking on the hally way...until*...Eh? *heard Leorio's Scream*

**Leorio:** (from far away) Ahhh!

**Gon: **Leorio?! *runs to where the scream came from* Leorio! Are you alrigh- *gasp* What the?!

***Kurapika and Killua with Alluka came on the scene***

**Kurapika: **Gon! I heard a scream! What on earth is going on-*looks to where Gon is looking* -gasp-

**Killua:** uh? *looks too* ...How...?!

***Hisoka on the ground dead***

**All:** Hisoka is dead!?

**Alluka: **Eh? Onii-chan? Why Hisoka-chan is lying with a color red paint? o.o

**Killua: **T-that's your imagination, It's a real blood ^^"||

**Alluka**: But i smell that it's a pain-

**Killua:** Alluka! *thinking for Allu to get convinced* Don't worry Nii-chan is here! I'll protect you! ^_^*

**Alluka:** *didnt get it* Eh? ...Ok...0w0...poi?

**Kurapika:** who did this to Hisoka? I can't believe someone could manage to do this to him...*whispers on the back*...that's just a great miracle!

**Hisoka: **(what did you say? )

**Kurapika:** NANDEMONAI!

**Leorio: **CHE! URUSAI! I mean, The time i open the door he's already in that state! I was really scared to see a clown still darn scary even he was still living and now dead...the face is just something freaking disturbing.

**Hisoka:**( excuse me what do you mean by my face?)

**Gon:** eto-

**Killua: **HEH! Everyone! Hang on together!

**Gon: **ah-ah-AHH! *screams* WHO KILLED HISOKA?! QAQ

**Killua: **(nice act Gon!) Gon..

**Gon:** Hisoka, how could you lie down there when the floor is still dirty?

**All:** sore dake kayo?! =[]=

**Gon:** i mean, Didn't you promise me that you'll still have to wait for me to get fruity so that we'll fight?! Q_Q

**Hisoka:** (oww Gon~ Your making me really exci-)

**Kurapika:** Damare! Why do a corpse keep commenting? For goodness sake!

**Leorio: **now,now,..(its my turn)..Hisoka! How could you die without letting me punch you-as pay back what you did to my face on Hunter exam?! QcQ

**All: **WHAT THE HECK!

**Leorio**: kora! Leave me alone!

**Kurapika: **(my turn) ughh..nghhh...! *clench fist*..It's really a sad thing that you left us so fast, but hey...Before you die...PLEASE PAY YOUR PAYBILL ON THE ROOM BEFORE DYING ON ME! *about to attack the corpse*

**All: ***stops Kurapika* SO YOU DONT MIND HIM DEAD?!

**Hisoka: **(Kurapika deja vu? ..you people are a real bully)

**Alluka: **(why do the dead Hisoka keep having side comments?) o.o"||

**Killua: **gyrah! You guys should calm down!

**Kurapika:** AM CALM!

**Killua: **THEN WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!

**Kurapika: **IM NOT SCREAMING! im not EVEN-angry!

**Gon:** Scarlet eyes. 0_0

**Kurapika: **shimatta.

* * *

**Leorio: **Guys..A bit respect to the dead...

**Hisoka:** (iyah, actually i'm not really dead though-)

**Leorio:** SHH!

**All: **hai!

**Alluka: **owo...eto...what now? ^w^"

**Leorio: **Were going to solve the problem...EVERYONE!

**K:KL:G: **Leorio-sama!

**Leorio: **Were going to look for the culprit! Now go! WhiteOldhair!(Killua) Okama! (Kurapika) and IgnorantBrat! (Gon) DO IT NOW!

**K:KL:G: **HAI! ROGER! *about to run and realizes* EHEM! LEORIO! T_T

**Leorio: **what?

**Killua: **Are you pointing me that im the 'WhiteOLDhair'

**Leorio:** How did you know?

**Killua: **-points on head- ^_^ aint it OBVIOUS?

**Leorio:** so?

**Gon: **Did you just call me "Ignorant brat"?

**Leorio: **why? arent you one?

**Gon: ***arrow shoot* im not that stupid! Leorio no Baka!

**Leorio**: ehh~~ =-=

**Kurapika: ***coughs coughs* What do you MEAN by the word "Okama"? ^w^

**Leorio:** Isn't obvious?

**Kurapika: **want me to murder you now...Here?

**Leorio**: come on! It's just a nickname! Our sign of friendship...Aint it great?

**All: **YOKUNAI! (it's not even great at all)

**Kurapika: **the nicknames are not only ugly but insulting.

**All:** IKINASH! (No objection)

**Leorio: **tss! Fine! Fine! Let's just redo!

**All: **ok.

***redoing***

**Alluka: **owo...eto...what now? ^w^"

**Leorio: **Were going to solve the problem...EVERYONE!

**K:KL:G: **Leorio-sama!

**Leorio: **Were going to look for the culprit! Now go! Tsundereposu! (Killua) Crossdresser! (Kurapika) and PineApple head! (Gon) DO IT NOW!

**K:KL:G: **HAI! ROGER! realizes* grrrr! LEORIO!

**Leorio: **what again?

**Killua: **am not a TSUNDERE!

**Leorio: **wew~ Your being tsun-tsun again.

**Killua: **Want me to assasinate you?!

**Gon:** *cries* beeh! Stop teasing my hair! You don't know that my hair is popular!

**Leorio:** It is popular, but aint that on OLD TIMES?! =[]=

**Gon: **Leorio i hate you! *child pouting*

**Kurapika:** I'm CERTAINLY not a CROSSDRESSER!

**All:** *looks to Kurapika up and down* really?

**Kurapika: **are you guys doubting me?! O_O

**Alluka:** ano...

**Leorio:** If it comes to this, I guess this is war!

**Gon: **I'll slaughter you! _...I mean, joke XD (chimera ant )

**Killua:** say your last words!

**Kurapika:** I'll make this your grave!

**Leorio: **Bring it on!

***They were about to fight when...***

**Alluka: **minna STOPPUUU! O_O

**All:** A-Alluka?!

**Alluka: **Stop fighting! And, killing eachother! o,o

**Kurapika: **nah? Did i just..

**Gon: **say that...

**Leorio:** i'll kill...?

**Killua:** i don't get you, i thought you want a crime scene? were doing it for you o.o

**KuraLeo: **(So it was still an acting? I was serious about it though...)

* * *

**Alluka**: i know niichan, but, i don't want you guys literally do it QwQ

**Killua:** Alluka...

**Hisoka:** Whatever you guys doing drama about, why not just hurry up and find the culprit =S= mattaku dana...

**All: **OMAE YUUNA! (The one who's talking)

**Alluka: **:3 hm?

**Leorio:** but i wonder who killed Hisoka?

**Kurapika:** right. First of all, what's the reason for the person to kill him?

**Killua:** need to ask? I bet Hisoka harass him or her.

**Gon: **like me?

**Kurapika:** *ehem!* No, more like...Revenge...?

* * *

**All:**_ *looks to Kurapika with an obvious face*_

* * *

**Kurapika: **why are you guys looking at me with those faces?

**Leorio:** don't lump the person with your deeds Kurapika. ==

**Kurapika:** what do you mean by that? I never hold a grudge on anyone**.**

**All: **Kumo (Spiders) =w="

**Kurapika:** ...That's different matter!

**All: .**.. (he's guilty)

**Kurapika: **Anyway, why don't we investigate eachother?

**Killua:** ah yeah, right, it's important to know everyone's position...

**Leorio: **I'm first. I came right from the toilet-

**Kurapika: **why does it have to be with the toilet?!

**Leorio: **heh! Let me finish first! Ok...Listen...After that i go straight to this room and found him dead.

**Gon: **and i heard Leorio's scream that time when i came from the bathroom-walking to the corridor...

**Kurapika: ***nods nods* hmm~hmm~, What about you Killua?

**Killua: **ah me? Well-

**Alluka: **Niichan is playing with Alluka!

**Killua: **that.

**Kurapika**: hmmm...

**Gon: **what about you Kurapika?

**Kurapika:** ah me? I'm sleeping, so there's no much to tell, the time i woke up i heard Leorio's scream so then here am...That simple..

**Gon: **uhhh...*trying to understand*

**Leorio:** te-! It didn't help at all! With these interview we can't solve anything! What more we all look innocent!

**Biscuit (voice):** HOHOHO~ Your maybe that old already than i do LeoLeo-kun!

**Leorio: **that voice?

**Kurapika:** coming from the ground!

**Gon: **ah!

**KilluGon: **BISCUIT!

**Leorio: **uwah! From all entrance why down there?!

**Biscuit: **hoho~ *stands up with a familliar peacoat detective brown suit and a pipe with hat* yahoo! Biscuit Krueger has arrive!

**Killua: **when did you come here?! and why are you here?!

**Biscuit: **kimatterun darou? Im here to solve this case!

**Killua: **you don't have license~!

**Kurapika: **(amazing! I didn't even felt her presence...Maybe she is a pro hunter!)

**Biscuit:** glad you know my dear!

**Kurapika**: nah-And an esper!

**Biscuit:** there's nothing Biscuit-sama not knows...For ive been living for years**!**

**Leorio: **old hog then?

**-Parental guidance-**

* * *

**Leorio: ***on the ground*

**Biscuit:** Now my dear shounen tachi...Are you people forgotting something on a Crime Investigation?

**Gon: **about what?

**Biscuit: **Like, What if...*raises pointy finger*

**Kurapika:** huh?

**GonKillua:** GYOU! -saw's it-

**[Written on Biscuit's finger tip made from Gyou:** "Everyone is Lying"

**Gon: **noway...

**Killua: **now you mention...It does make sense...

**Kurapika: **. . . So what now...?

**Biscuit: **Kura-kun,

**Kurapika: **kura-kun?!

**Biscuit: **Let's start off with Killua...What if, Killua isn't really playing with Alluka and since Alluka is attached to Killua, Alluka would follow anything he would order to do..

**KurGonLeo: *nods nods***

**Biscuit:** So, the time Alluka told you "Niichan is Playing with Alluka" is not true, but a facade? There's a big possibility Alluka is the look out and his Allby-But the truth that time Killua murder Hisoka!

**All:** AHHh!

**Killua: **WAIT A MINUTE WHY ME?!

**Biscuit: **o.o kimatterun darou? Your a former assasin, there's a chance you could still assinate someone especially fast than 1 minute, that's why we can't find any trace for the culprit =S=

**Killua: **your not helping!

**Kurapika: **wait! It does make sense!

**Killua: **=_= ugh..

**Alluka: **No! Niichan isn't the culprit!

**Biscuit: **i'm just actually kiddin Alluka XD

**All: **EHH!?

**Biscuit:** it's just an example =w=...*sips pipe*

**Gon:** eto, so...

**Leorio: **ah! I get it.

**All: **the what?

**Leorio: ***laughs* i now know who's the culprit...

**Gon: **who?

**Leorio: ***points to Kurapika* ITS YOU!

**Kurapika: **me?!

**Leorio: **don't deny Kurapika, i know your vengeful!

**Biscuit: **ohhh nice one LeoLeo! From the books i've read about Kurutians, they are indeed vengeful like mafia's. They'll never forgive unless the person would get punish with their way of justice!

**Leorio: **right! Therefore ore-sama conclude that Kurapika is the murderer!

**Kurapika: **The hell!? There's noway i could do such a thing!

**Killua:** but it make sense...=.= matter with the spiders, Hisoka also have done bad things at you...

**Gon: **like making Kurapika wear santa skirt?

**Leorio: **yes, and mentally harassing Kurapika, from Killua's earlier conclusion of harassment-that time i realize, there is one person who always get harassed by Hisoka and it's no other than you!

What more..You said your "Sleeping" its probbably a lie that way you wouldn't have to bother much explaning to create a simple yet flawless allby! Smart ass!

**Kurapika:** nah**-(Smart what?!)**

**Biscuit**: indeed!

**Killua: **Kurapika you...

**Kurapika: **STOP MESSING AROUND! *angry* i'm not the culprit!

**Leorio: **hahaha, all culprit's denies their crime Kurapika..there is no escape!

**Kurapika: ***teary scarlet eyes* hidoimono dana Leorio...for you guys to judge me, unforgivable...

**Killua: **...=.=...('unforgivable'- vengeful) confirm...

**Kurapika:** *raises right hand*

**Gon:** O_O!

**Kurapika:** *points to Leorio* YOUR THE CULPRIT!

**Leorio: **WHAT?!

* * *

**Kurapika:** this is just weird! Way too weird!

**Biscuit:** agreed!

**Killua: **which comrade are you really? =="

**Biscuit:** 8D tehe!

**Leorio:** how weird? ain't it perfect conclusion?

**Kurapika: **your the first person who came right to the room! And if i remeber right, you said you came from the TOILET, and Gon said he was on the bathroom!

**Leorio: **so?

**Kurapika: **there IS ONLY ONE bathroom here!

**All: ***gasp in realization*! Dont tell me!

**Kurapika: **right, one of Gon and Leorio is lying, but Gon is not a great liar, he could never lie! And even Gon did, it's easy to discover!

**Killua: **right!

**Kurapika: **upon your screaming, you killed Hisoka,...you screamed so that no one could hear the stabbing!

**Killua:** if i remember sooo right...Leorio said this "Hisoka! How could you die without letting me punch you-as pay back what you did to my face on Hunter exam?!" that's a vengeful mark!

**Biscuit: ***sips pipe* Leorio took advantage of Kurapika's Vengance Nature so that no one would doubt him...But...the Clock have tick a tock! Leorio PaladiKnight is the mastermind!

**Leorio**: noway!

**Gon: **neh, why no one dares to doubt me? (Neh Naze darenimo ore o ayashi nanka shinai no?)

**Biscuit: **Gon be silent. (Odamarinasai Gon!)

**Gon: **hai...But why no one doubting me? ( doshte darenimo ore o ayashi nante shinai no?)

**Leorio**: you close your mouth Gon. (Gon teme no kuchi-damattero!)

**Gon: **hai...Still, why no doubt on me? ( na, nande darenimo ore kotto ayashi to omou?)

**Killua:** will you please shut up Gon. (Urusai na Gon!)

**Gon: **Hai...Anno saa...Even a bit put a doubt on me guys will ya? ( dake ore o ayashi to kangaitemitara dou?)

**Kurapika:** you behave there Gon. (soko ni shizukanishinasai Gon.)

**Gon:** Hai. *sulks*...Ain't i'm the one who's suspicious here? I'm related to Hisoka...*mummbles* but no one doubting me...=S=...so boring...

( no ayashi no nara ore dayo-neh? Datte Hisoka to kangke ga aru dakara saa...Doushte darenimo ore ayashi nante omou shinai yo...sumanai yo...)

**Alluka:** i'm actually the killer o.o

**All**:HM!?

**Killua: **What on earth are you saying Alluka?

**Kurapika: **what do you mean by that?

**Alluka:** becuz, from the first place, i'm the one who wished for someone to die and here now...Hisochan died...So it only means i'm the murderer. I killed him! o.o

**Killua: **What a joke! There's noway you could do that! O_O

**Alluka: **No. Niichan...Alluka was the killer...QwQ I killed Hisochan! I'm the culprit! The murderer! DX

**All:** *gasp* Alluka...

**Alluka:** right, Alluka was MAYBE the killer ^w^

**All: **UGH...=-= just a hunch huh?

**Killua:** wait a minute! There's one more person who's really suspicious!

**All:** who?

**Killua: **BISCUIT!

**Biscuit:** HOW COME ME?! IM A DETECTIVE!

**All: **your not invited here. =w= so how come your here...?

**Biscuit:** it's not me! like i said im a DETECTIVE! i came here for this case! So it can't be me =w= And ive never killed someone before!

**Killua: **dont worry this is your first! XDD

**Biscuit: **Killua!

**Killua: .**..just kiddin geez!

**Biscuit: **good =w=

**Leorio: **maybe someone just came here and do the job and runs~~

**Kurapika: **do the job and runs...speaking of job...if we talk about Zolydck, what if...

**Leorio: **ah! the murder is-

**Biscuit:** from far away distance!

**Killua: **huh?

**Gon:** like?

**All: **ILLUMI!

**Killua:** Aniki?!

**Biscuit: **right! Maybe he was the killer!

**Gon: **but how could Illumi kill Hisoka if he is not here?

**Kurapika: **a far away assasination. Fast and easy job...

**Gon: **ahh, you mean after killing Hisoka, running away fast?

**Kurapika:** that's right.

* * *

**Leorio: **Killua, how about try calling your brother.

**Killua**: huh?! NOWAY IN HELL!

**Kurapika: **Come on Killua!

**Biscuit**: now, now...BE BRAVE WAGA NO SHOUNEN AI!

**Killua: ** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "SHOUNENE ""AI"" " dont you mean only Shounen!

**Biscuit: **ah~ I tuttered tehe ;P

**Killua: **you!

**Gon: **Hai! Here's your phone! *gives the phone to Killu with the Illumi contact*

**Killua:** gk!-*ring ring* ...

**All: ***gulps and tension*

**Killua: **ah...

**All: !**

**Killua: **ohh... *turns off the cell*

**All: **What did he said?

**Killua: **owo The number you dial ain't on service please try again later. XD

**All: **GYAAAH! =-=

**Killua: **cant help! Plus it's too impossible you know!

**Kurapika:** then, with these, we can't solve anything...Of who's the murderer...

**Gon: **Kukuku...*dark chuckle*

**All: **eh? Gon?

* * *

**Gon:** Looks like you guys are too slow...But anyway...*points to everyone* It's game over...

**Killua:** *gasp* you don't mean...

**Gon: **that's right! I'm the killer! Muahahha!

**All: *runs to Gon***

**Gon: **eh?!

**All: *passing Gon***

**Gon: **eh-Chotto...hey?

**All: *on the window* **ITS THE KILLER!

**Gon:** 8D EH?

***outside the window***

**All: **THE CRICKET!

**Gon: **ehhhh!? HEY WAIT MINNA! OAO why not me?

**Killua: **huh? What?

**Gon: **I just said im the killer! Why don't capture me?!

**Biscuit: **there's noway you could be the killer o.o

**Leorio:** yeah.

**Kurapika: **agree.

**Gon:** *sulks on corner* i finally act so evil there...but then they dont believe me...=s= just for once...have doubts on me! sobu~

**Hisoka: ***stands* Excuse me, actually there is no killer.

**All: **AHH! THE CORPSE MOVE!

**Hisoka: **no. actually, i killed myself or more like suicide but failed~

**All: **huh?

**Hisoka:** like i said, there's no killer at all...I'm myself is..

**All: **ahh...

**Hisoka: **so let's be happy and party! 83

**All: ..**. He's alive...

**Hisoka:** hm? 83

**All: **KILL HIM! _

**Hisoka: **ehhhh...!?

**Kurapika: **Revenge for ruining my dignity!

**Leorio: **Revenge for punching me back then!

**Killua: **Revenge for stalking Gon!

**Alluka:** Alluka joins!

**Biscuit:** revenge for-! Ah, well, not really i have but...i wanna see his SHINING FIGURE! kyah!

**Hisoka:** iyaaah~~ Minna ijiwaruiii! s *fake pouting*

**Gon:** ;w; minnaaa...why...in the end...you still trust me? uwaaaah! *cries* DX

**Killua:** And so all of them were the murderer of Hisoka, "di ENDO..."  
. . . . . . . . . . . . ..

**Kurapika: **As i thought it didn't make sense...

**Alluka: **o.o it's too far from what i want...

**Nanika: **sou.

* * *

**Kanonsama:** Im back everyone! how's going! Hi Guys! About the last chapter wait for it XD tehe~~~

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


	29. Orange 29: KurarinEntertament!

**_This is a Funny series which i got the ideas' from HxH drama CD...I thought of sharing my jokes. This is a plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] This is NOT a Lemon, This is a FANSERVICE, for fangirls!_**

**_Hope you enjoy laughing._**

**_Disclaimer belongs to : sensei_**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 29: KurarinEntertament!**

* * *

**Kurapika: **Spider..I knew it!

**Leorio: **How come you know what my underwear is?

**Kurapika:** what?! No! I'm talking about that 'i knew it'- that spider's are the one whom done crimes' back these days! And wait,how come your talking about your underwear?

**Leorio: **cuz my underwear today is spiderman.

**Kurapika:** for goodness sake Leorio! Don't you annouce it like that on me! Especially the camera is on!

**Leorio: **eh! But i really thought you knew my under-  
**kurapika:** NO! Why would i-oh my! how come there are three Leorio infront of me?! Is this what they called Hallucination or Delusion or...Illusion?

**1-Leorio: **how mean Kurapika i'm not an Illusion!  
**2nd Leorio:** Right Kurapika i'm not your delusion either!  
**3rd Leorio:** And not your hallucination!

**Kurapika:** they speak...THEY SPEAK! Looks like i need a doctor right now! I'm going crazy! ...What more from all illusion...why does it have to be Leorio with Leorio and Leorio?!

**all Leorio:** What are you babbling about? Am LEORIO! *looks at each other* I'M LEORIO!

**Kurapika:** this would be a fight between who's the real one ey?

**1-Leorio: **what are you talking about kurapika? Of course am the original!

**2nd Leorio:** Nope! i'm the real Leorio jerk!

**3rd Leorio: **both of you are stupid! I'm the real one here so get lost!

**1-2Leorio:** what?!

**Kurapika: **not only all of them looks ugly like the real LEORIO. What more their taste of fashion are definitely Leorio's style...

**2-Leorio:** i'll prove you i'm the real one you bastard, take this! *punches 1st leorio*  
**1-Leorio:** ouch! why me?! But still! *punches 3rd Leorio* Take that!  
**3rd Leorio**: the heck where are you looking at?! He's right there not me! *punches both Leorio*  
all: you fake! *fights*

**Kurapika: **oh wow upper cut! left jab! Side kick! Oh! oh! stomach strike and pick a boo! wait is there that kind of technique? *thinks* hmm...aint that cheating attack instead?

**All: **dont you just stand there and watch! why don't you just tell *points at each other* him that im the original Leorio?! *looks at eachother* shut up!

**Kurapika:** argh! Shut up all of you!-will you?!  
How could i tell who's the real Leorio if all of you acts like him!

**All Leorio: **thats becuz AM LEORIO!

**Kurapika**: *headache* if one Leorio was enough for my stress...3 Leorio's are damn noisy...should i just use my dowsing chain?

**2nd Leorio:** Kurapika you don't need to hold back for am the real Leorio...your bestfriend!

**Kurapika: **since when you were my bestfriend? did i say something like that?!

**2nd Leorio:** wha-! You know you-  
**3rd Leorio: **ahahah dumb you are arent you? of course i'm the real Leorio! And Kurapika could tell that am his partner for am indeed the original!

**Kurapika:** since when you were my partner?

**3rd Leorio: **HOW THE DAM-  
**1st Leorio: **both of you just give up and go home for am the real Leorio cuz am indeed Leorio! And no one could take that away from me!

**Kurapika:** agreed.

**2-3 Leorio: **say what?!

**Kurapika: **ah no! i mean of course there's no person who wanted to be like Leorio deshou?

**All: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

**1st Leorio:** come on! Kurapika! Let's finish this! Why don't you just answer of-

**All: **who is the real Leorio between us!?

**Kurapika: **how could i tell if you guys are all looking oldman?!

**All: **AGAIN YOU-!

**2nd Leorio:** oh God Kurapika! How come you can't tell who's the real one when weve been together for ages?!

**Kurapika:** yes indeed we do, but that's mere nothing but only 8 months if i recall right.

**3rd Leorio:** excuse me! its 8months and 1 year after we meet again on Yorkshin!

**Kurapika:** ah! *remembers* your right! We did!

**3rd Leorio:** good,good..

**Kurapika:** but that only took one day so it's not like weve been together that long...

**3rd Leorio: **seriously what do you think of me? Im- all this time RIGHT on your side...HOW COME YOU DONT KNOW ME AT ALL?! Or more like you dont even give a little damn being bothered with my presence!

**Kurapika: **...again,my mind is occupied with something else Leorio...*sighs*

**2nd Leorio:** something else, do you mean SOMEONE ELSE instead? *jealous*

**Kurapika: ***eyes narrowed* excuse me, behind those statement, you are pointing to a certain someone.

**2nd Leorio**: well you ONLY do think about ONE PERSON!

**1st Leorio:** someone is jealous! someone is jealous! bleeh!

**Kurapika:** your wrong! I'm always thinking about hunting down all the spiders! Not only that guy!** *flush***

**1st Leorio:** HAH! GUILTY! gotcha! gotcha!

**Kurapika:** one more word i'll send you with him if you don't mind...

**1st Leorio**: *gulps* i mind alot...

**2nd Leorio: **Kurapika let's finish this!

**3rd Leorio:** right!

**Kurapika:** urhhh, komatta na, becuz of this im being confused. What more where the heck the 3 of you came from? any either way...uhhh

**All: **THINK NOW!

**Kurapika: **OK! OK! *thinks* ah! i know!

**All: :D !?**

**Kurapika:** i need Gon's help to solve this problem!

**All:** huh?

**Kurapika: **If Gon is here, i would have him smell for Leorio's scent...!

**1st Leorio: **Gon is not a dog!

**Kurapika: **well, not that i do say, but he's like one and his abilitly could tell from which is the real Leorio on you three!

**2nd Leorio:** Gon could tell how i smell? what kind?

**Kurapika: **an old suck- i mean Socks...^^

**2nd Leorio:** TEME-!

**Kurapika: **then what the hell do you want me to do?!

**3rd Leorio: **admit it! you dont love me at all! you dont care at me at all!

**Kurapika:** *hurts* no! i do care! i do love you!

**3rd Leorio: **REALLY?!

**Kurapika: **yeah. As a FRIEND ^_^

**3rd Leorio: **_*disappointed*_

**Kurapika: **ara?

* * *

***Ending Music starts***

* * *

**Kurapika:** ah! it's already this time? *looks to the screen* Sorry Everyone time to go! We'll see each other next week on-!

**Kura-Kurarin-Kurapika Entertaiment! bye bye!**

**All Leorio:** YOU DIDNT EVEN SOLVE THE PROBLEM YET!

**Kurapika: **I did.

**All Leorio**: you didn't.

**Kurapika:** yes, cuz the real Leorio is the 2nd one.

**All Leorio:** O_O

**Kurapika:** see? i did? XD

**All Leorio: ==***

**2nd Leorio: **you badass! .

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**I Must repeat , this idea of mine came just becoz i heard the drama CD, if your going to think its like your reading a drama CD translation :D**_

_**Hope you did enjoy, and review i guess ^^**_


End file.
